Say you're in love
by Rio Dances on the Sand
Summary: Victoire Weasley and her best friend Teddy Lupin had planned to spend the whole summer together with their friends. But instead, Victoire is sent to her grandmother in France to learn about her Veela power. When she finally comes back, Teddy will learn the hard way that the girl that left for France is not the same as the woman who came back.
1. Chapter 1 : How Summer Started

How Summer Started

.

.

" It's for your own good Victoire, you know we just want what's best for you," her father explained Victoire Weasley for the tenth time tonight.

"It's not fair papa, I already had planned to spend my summer with Teddy and my friends! I don't want to go to France! I'll be so lonely there, " Victoire pleaded.

Usually, Bill Weasley gave in to his daughters' plea, but this time he refused to change his mind. Victoire had yelled, begged and even cried but he insisted she spends the summer with her grandmother in France.

"Victoire, we have waited as long as we could, but your Veela power are starting to surface and you have to go learn how to control them before something bad happens." Bill tried to justify his and Fleur's decision once more.

Victoire was standing in front of the dinner table where her parents were seated. She had her arms crossed, her cheeks were wet from crying earlier and her eyes were red and puffy. Fleur was holding her husband's hand on the table, looking miserable. Neither she nor Bill really wanted Victoire gone and they hated seeing their daughter in such a state.

"Why can't maman teach me? She's Veela too and had to go through this not so long ago." Victoire proposed, her voice shaking. She knew she was fighting a lost battle.

She had spent a summer in France when she had been 9, along with Dominique and Louis and she remembered it as her worst summer ever. It had been the first summer she spent away from her parents and most importantly from Teddy. They had sent each other letters almost every day during the two months she was away, but it just hadn't been the same as spending every hour with him, like they used to. And when she and her siblings finally came back to the Shell Cottage in September, Teddy left for Hogwarts for the very first time when she still had 1 year to wait. She had been miserable then and she knew she would be miserable this time as well.

What made it worth, if possible, was that neither Dominique or Louis were coming with her this time. It would be just her and her grand-mère. And even though Victoire loved her granny, the women could be very scary and strict at times. If she went to France, her summer would be very different than the one she had planned. No camping, no parties, no Quidditch and no Teddy.

"I'm zorry dear but your mamie will be able to teach way better than I would. Zhe is half-Veela and has been dealing with her power much longer than I have. If I could help you, I would, ma chérie, you have to believe me," her mom said.

"Victoire it's urgent you learn how to control your power. We have been lucky enough that your fire abilities were the first to manifest and not your enthralling one, " her dad said once more while squeezing his wife's hand.

Of course, her dad would think that setting shit on fire whenever she was angry was better than being attractive. Victoire didn't agree at all. The first time she had used her Veela firepower was when Ravenclaw, her House, had lost the Quidditch game against Slytherin after the Ravenclaw Seeker had been hexed by one of the Slytherin supporters. She accidentally sent her fireball toward the Slytherin team in the Quidditch pitch, but thankfully no one had been hurt.  
After that first time, she noticed that she lost her temper more easily than before and got annoyed by the smallest of things. But the most embarrassing accident was definitely when she had set her own robes on fire. She had been eating her breakfast in the Great Hall when she saw Teddy holding hands with that slut of Freya Brownwood. Her and Freya had never seen eye to eye, probably due to the fact that Freya was constantly making fun of her, but the fact that she had gone after her Teddy was too much for Victoire. And without really thinking about it, some flames just burst from her hands and her robes caught fire.

So Victoire could definitely see her dad's point about learning how to control her power but she just didn't want to go. She looked at her parents sadly, not knowing what to do or say to make them change their mind. Her dad sighed and said slowly.

"We've made our decision Victoire. You will go to your grandmother."

"When?" was all Victoire manage to say.

"The sooner the better. On Monday." Bill told her.

Victoire immediately turned around, not wanting her parents to see her cry again. She quickly made her way to her room and locked the door behind her. She fell on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She knew her reaction might seem a bit extreme but her emotions were all over the place lately, probably because of those stupid Veela genes. She had planned to spend her summer camping in a wizard wood with her best friend Alice. Alice and she would have found themselves some cute holidays boyfriends, they would have partied every night, played Quidditch during the day and had fun. Teddy and his two best friends Jason and Nathan would have been there too, making everything so much better.

Teddy was Victoire's favorite person in the whole world. They had been inseparable for as long as she can remember, the two first children from the New Generation, as her parents liked to call it. She had many younger cousins but Teddy had always been special. Firstly because they weren't really related but also because he always took such good care of her. He treated her like she was the most precious thing on earth. He was her Teddy, her best friend, her confident and her protector. She knew she would always come first for him, just like he would always come first for her, no matter who they were dating or how far away they were from each other. Teddy was her perfect vision of prince charming. He certainly looked the part, even with his extravagant hair, but their relationship had always stayed platonic. But Victoire has always loved him, sometimes in a romantic way and sometimes just as a friend.

And know she had to let him know that for the second time since she was born, they wouldn't spend summer together.

Victoire got up, sat at her desk and started scribbling furiously on a letter.

 _Teddy, emergency meeting at the Burrow at 4 pm._

 _My parents suck._

 _I need you._

 _Love, V_

She folded the letter, put it in an envelope and gave it her owl, Hecate, who flew out the window as soon as Victoire opened it. It was now 3 pm, which gave her just enough time to make herself look presentable. She knew Teddy would be at the Burrow at 3.50.

.

.

Teddy had apparated at the Burrow 10 minutes after receiving the emergency owl from Victoire. He knew he was early but he didn't want to make Victoire wait. Teddy apparated in the living room where no one was to be found. As per usual, the Burrow was filled with noise, some music was playing somewhere in the upper levels, child voices were coming from the garden and adult chattering exited the kitchen. Teddy followed the latest and entered the room, where Molly was busy baking something, while George, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny were seating around the table. "Hello everyone!" he said happily. They might not be related by blood but this was his family. He loved each one of them as much as he loved his grandmother Andromeda.

"Teddy! What a pleasant surprise!" Molly exclaimed. As fast as that, Teddy was in her arm being hugged. Ginny, Hermione and Angelina followed and George shook his hand while giving him a manly tap on the back.

"I have been summoned actually. Victoire wants to talk to me, she's having a bit of a crisis apparently." He said while seating down on an empty chair.

The adults around him exchanged glances. Of course, they must know what was the matter. News traveled so fast in the Weasley/Potter family.

Before Teddy could ask any of them what was happening, James, Albus, Roxanne, Fred, Rose, Lilly and Hugo came running into the room. The kitchen wasn't by any means small, but it still started to feel quite full with so many people in it.

"Teddy!" the children screamed and suddenly, Teddy was surrounded and had little girls climbing on his lap or pulling on his arms. Lilly was the one was now sitting on his lap. The adorable little girl turned around, almost falling, and gave him a hug. After that, she straightened and looked at her mum.

"When I grow up I want to marry Teddy!" she shouted with a certainty only a 6-year-old could have.

All the adults started laughing at her statement and Teddy smiled at her tenderly. However, Rose and Roxanne looked more than angry at this love declaration.

"You can't Lilly. Teddy will marry Victoire, not you." Rose stated, crossing her arms over her chest and Roxanne nodded her agreement.

Another round of laughter exploded around the table. Teddy was still smiling but he could feel his cheeks warming up. At this exact moment, the door to the living room opened and Victoire stepped into the crowded kitchen with a small smile on her face. Clearly, she wasn't a mood to laugh but having heard Lilly's and Rose's statement she couldn't resist smiling.

"Don't worry Lilly, you can have Teddy all to yourself, I'd much prefer to marry James," she said winking at her youngest cousin.

"Eek Victoire, that's disgusting, I'm your cousin!" James said. The 11-year-old boy would be starting as a first year at Hogwarts in September and seemed to finally be over his "I love Victoire" phase. In fact, he truly looked horrified at the thought of marrying her and had backed away behind George.

"James, you break my heart!" Victoire said, pretending to be hurt. "I feel so rejected that I might have to die from sadness."

Lilly was on her feet at once, running toward her cousin.

"Victoire no! I don't want you to be sad! I give you Teddy so you're not sad anymore. You can have him if you want." Lilly was hugging one of Victoire's leg now, looking worried.

Her words made Victoire look at Teddy. Their eyes locked.

 _You can have him if you want._

They both stood still for an instant, not knowing what to say. Thankfully the silence didn't have time to stretch as Ginny said:

"Lilly, you're being very generous. I'm sure Victoire will not be sad any more thanks to you."

The little girl smiled again and went to sit on her mother's lap. In the meantime, Victoire had pulled herself together and was smiling again.

"Yes, thank you very much, Lil. In fact, Teddy and I will go talk about our wedding right now." She said, extending a hand toward Teddy.

He took it, offered a friendly smile to the people in the room before following Victoire in the living room and up the stairs toward one of the guest room. Victoire quickly closed the door and let herself fall on the bed. She was looking at the ceiling, her legs hanging from the mattress. Teddy patiently waited for her to start stalking.

"My parents are sending me to France for the summer." She finally said, tears in her voice.

Teddy wanted to hug her, to make the tears go away. That was some bad news, he had been looking forward to their summer of camping. But he had to stay positive and help her put things into a perspective. They both knew that this was coming since she threw that fireball during the Quidditch game.

"Oh Vic, that's not so bad." He tried.

Apparently, it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Not so bad ?" she screamed, sitting back up. "I'm going to be away for the _whole_ summer alone with my grand-mère, in the middle of nowhere in France."

"I know, it doesn't sound as fun as what we had planned, but I'm sure there are some great things to do in France."

"I don't care if there are, I won't have anyone to do them with! I won't have you" she said, her big blue eyes looking straight at him.

Teddy sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into an embrace. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

"We will spend some time together before you go and when you come back. And then we will back at Hogwarts, both of us."

"We won't have time. They're making me leave on Monday and I will stay there for the whole 2 months." She whispered, her head still on his shoulder.

Indeed, that didn't leave them with a lot of time. Monday was in two days.

"Then I guess we have to organize something before you leave," Teddy said, knowing exactly what she needed.

"What do you mean?" she lifted her head and looked at him.

"We're gonna have a party on Sunday. A goodbye party of a sort." He smiled at her. "We're gonna invite everyone we know and make it the best summer party ever."

Victoire finally smiled too, her eyes still shining with the tears she had shed. Even now she looked beautiful, Teddy thought. He had always thought as Victoire as his best friend and he had always found her extremely beautiful. But in the past few months, he had realized that he was attracted to her. He loved everything about her, but she was still so young and so innocent. Of course, she had dated some guys at Hogwarts but he knew it never got serious and she didn't do more than just some kissing. And as much as he would love to start something with her, she was just too precious. He wanted to preserve her, protect her from all the ugliness of the world, let her keep her innocence as long as possible. And most of all he didn't want to risk their friendship. He was afraid that if they started dating, he would screw up and that it would end in them breaking up and not being friends anymore. That was of course if Victoire agreed to go out with him in the first place. If he told her about his feeling and she rejected him, he was sure their friendship would suffer. Eventually, Teddy had decided not to risk their friendship and just stay as they were.

"You'll write to me, while I'm gone?" Victoire asked him softly.

Every day," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Party

The Party

.

.

A party was indeed just what Victoire needed. Teddy had done a great job organizing it, he had convinced his grandmother Andromeda to lend him her secondary house in a little village outside Manchester and he had spent his day decorating and bringing food and drinks. Of course, Victoire had helped him, mainly because she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him but also because it was her party.

It was now 9.40 pm and her friends were starting to arrive. Alice was first, as usual. She looked pretty with her shoulder length brown hair and her cute grey dress. She hugged Victoire tightly as a hello.

"I can't believe we won't be together this summer, " she said, still locked in Victoire's arms.

"I know, I hate it too," Victoire replied. She didn't want to talk about it tonight though, so she didn't add anything. Tonight was about having fun and starting summer with a bang.

Nathan and Jason arrived right after, exchanging quick hellos with Victoire before going to stand next to Teddy. Nathan Knight and Jason Scott had been Teddy's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. The three of them were in Hufflepuff. They were pretty popular at school, they even had a cute little nickname: the three musketeers. Jason was the cool one, always flirting, making pranks and getting into trouble. Nathan was calmer and very sarcastic. And Teddy was … well, he was Teddy. Everyone loved him, he was funny, nice and very handsome. Victoire had become friend with Nathan and Jason over time since she spent a lot of time with Teddy at Hogwarts even though they were not in the same year or the same House. Eventually, Alice had become friends with them as well, forming their little group.

After Alice and the boys had arrived, people started apparating everywhere or turned up through the chimney, and the party was officially started.

Victoire stayed mostly with Alice and the other Ravenclaw from her year but she kept an eye on Teddy. Most of her friends had brought alcohol and she was now finishing her fourth glass of firewhiskey. She was starting to feel really hot and decided it was time to go dance. She dragged Alice and two other girls with her in the middle of the living room and they started swaying to the sound of music.

.

.

Teddy was looking at Victoire as she danced with her friends, a drunken smile spread on her face. Her long blond hair was swaying, following her movements. She looked perfect with her blue dress making her eyes look even bluer. Teddy just couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved her hips and shimmied against her friends.

"Victoire is really looking beautiful tonight, " Nathan said, looking in the same direction as Teddy.

"She always does," Teddy replied.

"Yeah, but I mean tonight she just looks… sexy," Nathan added.

Teddy didn't like his friends paying attention to Victoire and a pang of jealousy submerged him. He didn't welcome the emotion, he had no right to feel jealous. It would lead him toward a dangerous path.

"I mean, with the way you look at her, you noticed it too, right mate ?" Nathan joked.

"I'm just watching over her, that's all," he said, his voice flat.

"You 100% sure you're not interested in her?" Jason asked him.

It was a valid question after all his two mates knew how much he cared about her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I actually love her too much to be interested in her in that sense." Teddy concluded.

In reality, seeing her, so beautiful and free was a real turn on and he really wanted to go over there and kiss her, friendship be damned. The firewhiskey he had been drinking all night, was probably not helping him think straight. If he wanted to avoid doing something stupid, like telling Victoire how badly he wanted her right now, he had to find a distraction. He looked around him and discovered a group of girls watching in his and his friends' direction. One of them he recognized as a Gryffindor from Victoire's year. She was pretty enough with blond hair and huge eyes. But if he really wanted to avoid thinking about Victoire, maybe brown hair was preferable. Next to the Gryffindor girl stood another girl, with brown hair. She was very pretty as well, although a little shorter than her friend.

Teddy looked at Victoire one last time. She was still dancing, this time pressed between two of her friends. She was singing the song that was now playing and had a joyful expression on her face.

He took his decision and walked toward the brunette.

.

.

After dancing for what felt like hours, Victoire needed a break. She left Alice and her other friends on the dancefloor and went to grab a new drink. She hesitated for a second between firewhiskey and water, knowing the later was probably a better idea. But she remembered this might be her one and only party this summer and she filled her glass with some alcohol. She turned around and looked at the many people having fun. She smiled. Her gaze then fell on Teddy, who wasn't with Nathan and Jason anymore but was instead snogging a girl she had never seen before. Anger rose inside her almost immediately and she felt her hand getting warmer. She looked down and saw fire starting to form in her palm. Not really knowing what to do she just plunged her hand into the punch bowl. It worked, the fire was out but she was still so very angry. She didn't really understand why she was that troubled, Teddy had kissed a good number of girls before, she knew he wasn't exactly a virgin either and that had never had any importance. So why was she so angry right now?

 _It's supposed to be my night_ , she thought. Yes, that was it. It was her goodbye party and the last time Teddy would see her for a long time and here he was spending his night snogging a random girl instead of being with her. He should have been dancing with her, spending as much as he could next to her. But instead, he was just looking for a shag.

Victoire was so lost in her thought, trying to rationalize what was clearly jealousy, that she didn't notice as Nathan approached her.

"Why do you have your hand in the punch Vic?" he asked, amused.

Victoire looked at him for a second then back at her hand, still immersed in the punch bowl.

"I felt hot, " she answered truthfully.

Nathan laughed.

"You know you could just have gone outside for a while to cool down, or drank some water. That probably would have worked better and the punch wouldn't be ruined." He joked.

"The punch isn't ruined!" she exclaimed. Nathan had distracted her from her anger and she was now feeling really stupid, because he was right, putting her hand in the punch had been a silly idea.

"Well, I don't know where your hands have been, so I wouldn't risk drinking this punch."

She knew he was just teasing her, but she felt herself blushing. Damned firewhiskey.

"My hands are very clean, thank you very much," she protested.

"Alright, but you can probably take them out now. Or are you still feeling hot?" he said while stepping closer to her. Was he flirting with her?

Victoire took her hand out of the bowl immediately and was now looking for something to dry them. Nathan handed her a napkin and she thanked him quickly.

"Now that you've got your hand back, do you maybe want to go dance?" Nathan asked her.

Victoire looked at him surprised. Sure he had flirted with her before, but only for fun. Now he wanted to dance with her, which in her opinion was a step more forward than harmless flirting. But then maybe she was reading too much into it after all this was a party and they were friends. So why couldn't they just enjoy dancing together?

Victoire glanced quickly at the corner where she had seen Teddy and his girl before. They weren't there anymore and for a moment she felt relieved, thinking that Teddy had the brunette. Then she caught a glimpse of him, walking up the stairs that led to the bedroom. He was holding the girl by the hand and both of them had a bright smile on their face.

Teddy wasn't just snogging a random girl during her goodbye party anymore. He was actually going to sleep with someone he didn't know, instead of spending time with Victoire.

Feeling her anger coming back with a vengeance, she faced Nathan and smiled at him.

"Dancing. Yeah, I'd like that very much," she said.

Nathan smiled back and taking her hand, he led her toward the dancefloor. Only they didn't join the other in their big circle but only danced with each other. At first, they were just dancing stupidly, facing each other. Victoire was still angry, but curiously enough, no fire was to be seen. She concentrated on her dancing and on Nathan. He was looking at her goofily, having fun. Yes, she wanted to have fun as well. She shot him a playful smile and felt something in her stir. Nathan's smile changed into something more serious, his eyes watching her intensely. He moved closer to her, their body touching, until finally, Victoire was completely in his arms, dancing against him. She could feel his warmth seeping into her and at that moment she felt good. She had someone's arm around her, even if it wasn't Teddy's, holding her close and making her feel safe.

She danced a while longer in his arms, swaying her head from side to side, following the music. He made her twirl a few times until she had her back pressed against him. She kept dancing, teasing him with languid movements she knew the firewhiskey was responsible for. He was following her hips' shifts, and she felt his hard body everywhere they were touching. Eventually, she noticed something hard and long pressing against her back. She froze and turned around to look Nathan in the eyes.

She was submerged by the desire she saw in them. Nathan wasn't just teasing her now. He was really turned on.

Victoire tried to think quickly about what to do. She could just excuse herself and go find Alice. That would be the reasonable option. She could also kiss him now and there, in front of everyone. But she didn't want to start rumors or have people talk. Her final option was to go upstairs in one of the rooms.

That was a very tempting option but so unlike her. She knew that if they went in a room, just the two of them, they would end up doing more than just kiss. That thought scared her but at the same time, she was excited. Firewhiskey made her feel braver and bolder.

She thought about Teddy who was probably having sex with that girl.

And Victoire decided to enjoy her last night of freedom.

She took Nathan's hand and led him toward the hallway. She wouldn't use the living room's staircase because she still wanted to be discreet. Instead, she went at the far end of the house, where another staircase was. She started climbing, Nathan following her. She went straight to her room, the one she always stayed in when she came here with Teddy and his grandmother.

She stopped in front of the door and looked at Nathan.

His eyes were filled with lust and she could still see a bulge in his pants.

"So, hum, do you want to come in, hum, with me?" she asked nervously, feeling stupid.

Nathan never answered, instead he leaned toward her and kissed her. Victoire kissed him back, slinging her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As their kiss grew more urgent, Nathan lifted her and she hooked her legs around his waist. He opened the door, while they were still kissing, carried her into the room and slammed the door closed.

.

.

Victoire woke up early the following morning. She was naked with her head resting on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan who was also very naked.

So here she was. She had slept with Nathan Knights, the night before she had to leave for France. She didn't really know what to think of it. She had slept with a guy she didn't even like, not as anything more than a friend anyway. But curiously she had no regret whatsoever.

She wondered what time it was since she had to leave for France around 12. She rolled out of bed, careful as to not wake Nathan up. She didn't really want to have a sloppy conversation with him about what happened last night. She gathered her clothes, dressed up quickly and opened the door as quietly as possible. She knew it was a bit cowardly to leave him like that, but this morning she felt none of the courage that had filled her yesterday. She didn't want Teddy to learn what had happened, or at least not until after she was in France. She knew he would judge her, maybe even be angry.

Once in the hallway, she listened to see if there was someone else awake in the house, but she couldn't hear anything. When she passed in front of Teddy's room, she hesitated briefly. Did she want to knock on his door to say she was leaving and risk to see him with his lady friend from last night? She decided against it. Teddy knew she was supposed to leave at 12 and would come to see her off.

Victoire went into the leaving room, where she found a couple of people, including Alice, sleeping on the sofas or even on the floor. Once again, Victoire decided against waking her best friend up, mainly because she didn't want to explain where she had disappeared the night before.

All she actually wanted was a warm shower and a cup of coffee.

She stepped into the fireplace and used floo powder to get home.

.

.

Teddy opened his eyes, feeling very hungover even though he didn't remember drinking that much the night before. Next to him, the brunette, Jess, from the night before was sleeping soundly. Sadness and shame rose in him at the thought that he used the poor girl as a distraction from Victoire.

Shit Victoire. He hadn't spent any time with her during the party, she would be pissed at him. He got out of bed quickly, waking Jess up at the same time.

"Good morning," she said lazily, a happy smile on her face.

"Yes, yes, good morning," Teddy answered, rushing her. "Look I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to be somewhere by 12," he added as he put on his trousers.

He saw Jess sit upright and looking over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you but it's already half past twelve." she told him.

Teddy looked up at the clock next to the door. Jess was right, it was 12.30 already.

"Fuck!" Teddy screamed before apparating with only his trousers on.

He landed in the Shell Cottage's living room.

Dominique was seating in one of the chairs and looked at him furiously.

"You're too late Teddy. She left and you weren't there." her tone was full of reproach.

"I can't believe I missed her!" he said, sounding a bit desperate.

Dominique got up and placed herself in front of him, her fist resting on her hips.

"She's very mad at you, you know. She told me you didn't even spend any time with her yesterday and now you've missed her." the 14-year-old scolded him. "She was so sad when she realized you weren't going to make it. I really wished I could punch you for making her that sad."

Teddy looked at Dominique miserably. He felt awful. He had missed his chance at spending time with Victoire because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. And now he wouldn't see her for 2 months and she was angry with him. Teddy almost wanted to cry, he wished Dominique would actually punch him.

Eventually, he apparated back to his grandmother's second house, feeling as depressed and sad as ever.


	3. Chapter 3 : Back to Hogwarts

Back to Hogwarts

.

.

On September 1st, Victoire met her parents at the Shell Cottage in the early morning. She had just got back from her grand-mother's and only had a few hours before Louis, Dominique and she needed to be at Kings' Cross station.

It had come as a complete surprise to her parents when she had asked to extend her stay in France until the very last day of the holiday. But given that they had been the one to send her to France in the first place, they couldn't really say no. And today Victoire was finally home, but only long enough for her to pack her suitcase for Hogwarts. Thankfully her mom had bought all her new books and potion's ingredients when she went to Diagon Alley to buy Dominique's and Louis' stuff. Victoire really just had her clothes to pack. So when she flooed in through the fireplace with her luggage from France, her whole family was standing in the middle of the living room, waiting. As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace, her parents hugged her, locking her in a tight embrace.

"Victoire, mon coeur, how we've mized you!" Fleur said, her head pressed against Victoire's.

"I've missed you too maman," Victoire said, wrapping one arm around her mom.

Dominique and Louis joined in in the family hug before everyone let go. Only then did they have a proper look at Victoire and the four of them froze. Victoire's hair had grown from shoulder length to her hips and had changed from a golden blond to a silverish one. Her skin looked paler, as white as porcelain and the few freckles she had on her nose were gone. Her eyes looked even bluer, her lips fuller and her body was a perfect hourglass shaped woman's body.

Fleur was the first one to get over her surprise. After all, she knew what coming into her Veela meant.

"You look beautiful Victoire," she said, taking her husband's hand.

Bill looked like he was listening to a mandragora concert, his face had turned green and he was frowning heavily. He had always been very protective of all his children and like every father, he wanted them to stay children as long as possible. But looking at his firstborn, he had to realize that she was no longer a kid, but a full grown woman. However, the consequences of such a change were too numerous for him to address them all right now. The reassuring contact of his wife brought him back to reality.

"I'll take your luggage upstairs," was all he managed to say before doing exactly that.

Victoire didn't miss how he had looked at her. She exchanged a worried look with her mom. Fleur smiled sorrowfully.

"Wow Victoire, you look … different," Dominique said cheerfully "Guys are gonna be all over you," she added.

Victoire smiled at her sister's attempt to lighten the mood.

"As if they weren't before, " she said, finally. Her voice had changed a bit as well, turning a bit deeper.

Dominique moved toward the staircase.

"Come, I'm going to help you pack. We have to leave in an hour so we better be quick," she said.

Victoire nodded her agreement and followed her little sister to her room. Her dad wasn't in there, but her luggage lay on the carpet, ready to be unpacked, next to her Hogwarts suitcase, which was ready to _be_ packed. Victoire closed the door and kneeled next to the two huge bags she had taken to France. Dominique sat next to her, helping Victoire go through her stuff.

"So," she began "how did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" Victoire asked.

"Don't play dumb. How did you go from the beautiful teenage girl to the perfect femme fatale?"

Dominique wasn't looking at Victoire, but she was smiling while unfolding Victoire's summer clothes.

"It just happened. Not overnight or anything, but as I learned how to control my Veela power, my hair grew longer and such. Mostly when I started to master my enthralling power. I guess it's part of the Veela allure," Victoire explained.

Dominique didn't say anything for a moment and finally asked,

"Will it happen to me as well?" her voice was equal as if she didn't care about the answer.

"Mamie said that every Veela was affected differently, especially half-bloods. She was actually surprised I changed so much since I'm only eighth Veela. She said that maybe it had to do with papa's werewolf side effects. Something about wild magic having more effect on us." Victoire said to her sister. "But I think that you will be affected as strongly as me, yes. My guess is as good as yours though."

Dominique didn't reply and carried on sorting the clothes from the bags.

"What mamie is most curious about is what will happen to Louis. He's the only known male Veela, so she doesn't know if he will have any Veela power at all, just the fire one or if his enthralling power will only work on men." Victoire offered.

The thoughts of boys falling head over heels for her brother made Dominique laugh and her tensed shoulder relaxed.

"Just picture him with long silver hair falling down to his butt,"

"I hope he won't grow boobs,"

Dominique's laughter exploded in the room and finally all previous tension was gone. Victoire was grateful to her sister for being such a light-hearted spirit.

The girls soon finished unpacking and re-packing Victoire's stuff and Victoire left to take a quick shower before they had to leave.

At exactly 10 o'clock, the whole family once again gathered in the leaving room, ready to use the floo powder system to get to the London train station.

Victoire and her parents didn't have time to talk much more and in a way Victoire was relieved. She didn't want her parents to figure out how much she had truly changed. Her physical aspect was one thing. But they weren't ready to see how much she had changed mentally, especially not her dad.

As the 5 of them stepped in turn into the fireplace, Victoire felt a chill running down her spine. She had only been back for an hour, but Victoire was glad to leave this place she felt she could no longer call home.

.

.

Teddy had been waiting for half an hour next to the entrance of platform 9¾. He was watching the students and their families appear through the magical gate and make their way toward the Hogwarts express. He had wanted to meet Victoire directly at Shell Cottage earlier this morning but Dominique had more or less forbidden him to come. He had decided to do the next best thing, wait for Victoire here and greet her as soon as she came onto platform 9¾.

Teddy was a bit stressed about seeing her again after everything that had happened during the summer. He was also very confused as to why she hadn't responded to any of his letters. At first, he thought she had been angry because he hadn't come to see her off when she had left, but after apologizing again and again in his letter and still getting no answers, he was afraid something more important was going on.

He looked at the giant clock on the wall. It was 10.40. The Weasley had better get here fast or else Dominique, Louis, and Victoire would miss the train. He had already seen Harry, Ginny, Lilly, and Albus who were accompanying James for the first time. They had come early and he had spent some time with them. The young boy had been very excited and had been jumping up and down until his parents finally let him get on the train, almost an hour before the actual departure. Teddy had then moved and placed himself next to the magical entrance.

After waiting for so long he finally caught a glimpse of blond silvery hair and here she was, next to Dominique and her mom, Bill and Louis following straight after them. He didn't waist a second and ran toward Victoire before pulling her into an intense embrace.

"Vic! I'm so happy to see you!" he said while squeezing her in his arms. Victoire let him, but she didn't return the embrace. Teddy didn't notice, however.

"Hello Teddy," Victoire said nicely. She didn't want to make a scene in front of her parents, so she would behave and act normal until she was on the train. Then, all hell would break loose.

Teddy pushed back slightly to look her in the eyes. He didn't seem disturbed by their new bluer tint, nor by any other physical changes.

"I've missed you so much, Vic! Did you receive my letters? I never got any reply from you," he said, with his hand still holding Victoire by the shoulders. At his words, Fleur and Bill shifted, surprised. Victoire shot an annoyed look at Teddy. It would be difficult to make her parents believe everything was fine if he started talking to much.

"No, I didn't get any letters from you. You must have sent them to wrong address," she said, trying to sound cool. Luckily it seemed to work for her parents since they turned to concentrate on their younger child, Louis, who was asking if he could go on the train and leave them already.

"Oh, I guess that explains why I didn't get anything from you then." Teddy joked and placed himself next to Victoire, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything that was in the letters once we're on the train!"

"Don't you have to go seat in the prefect's wagon?" Victoire asked him. When she saw the questioning look he gave her, she added "Dominique told me you were appointed Head Boy. Congrats," she was still trying to sound normal and happy, but Teddy's strange expression told her she was failing miserably.

"Yeah, I'll have to swing by the prefect's wagon at some point, but first we have to catch up," he explained softly. He knew something was wrong and he was trying to calm Victoire down and reassure her like he used to do before.

Victoire had a bad feeling growing inside her. She didn't like playing the nice girl, she actually wanted to push Teddy's arm away from her and tell him to stop touching her and stay away. She needed to get on the train quickly so she could stop this masquerade.

"We probably should get on the train now, or else we won't find any space, " Dominque said like she was sent by the angel. Victoire nodded in agreement and Teddy finally let go of her so she could kiss her parents goodbye.

Without her asking anything, Teddy grabbed her suitcase and carried it inside the train. He went straight for an empty wagon where his own suitcase was already waiting. Louis and Dominique excused themselves and went farther inside the train, looking for their own friends. Dominique still cast a killing look toward Teddy before disappearing.

Victoire went to sit down next to the window, Teddy choosing the seat across from her. She was looking through the window at the friends and families kissing and hugging each other. Teddy let his gaze wander over her, taking her in properly this time. His breath was caught in his throat. He hadn't said anything in front of Bill and Fleur and he probably wouldn't say anything to Victoire directly but, Merlin did she change. Her hair, eyes, and figure were mesmerizing, she was simply the most beautiful and captivating person he had ever seen and she wasn't even trying. She wasn't wearing any make-up and her clothes were simple but for some reasons, she looked more like a Veela than her own mother did, even though she was only eighth Veela. Teddy swallowed embarrassed. She must have known he was checking her out, like a horny teenager. He tried to distract himself by talking to her.

"So, in my first few letters I was mainly saying how sorry I was for showing up too late the day you left, I'm actually still …."

"You don't have to tell me what you wrote in the letter, Teddy. I lied, I did get them," Victoire interrupted him, still not looking at him. If her voice had sounded distant when they were outside of the train, it was now icy cold and Teddy was taken aback.

"But, … if you received them, why didn't you answer me?" he asked, his stomach twisting.

Victoire took her time responding as if she didn't really know what to say.

"I didn't have anything to say to you," she murmured "In fact, I still don't," she concluded, turning around and finally meeting Teddy's eyes.

The anger and bitterness he saw in those huge blue eyes made him shiver. He had never seen Victoire this angry before.

"Vic …" he tried, in his most gentle voice.

"No." she cut him. "I don't have anything to say to you. So why don't you go to your prefect wagon and run back to Alice," she spitted. Coincidentally Alice had been picked as a Ravenclaw prefect during hers and Victoire's fifth year, therefore, she was also supposed to travel in the prefect's wagon.

Teddy looked hurt and Victoire couldn't help but feel a tad guilty. Even though he had hurt her very badly, she still didn't like seeing that pained expression on his face.

"Victoire, are you mad because of Alice?" he asked, his voice still gentle. He was making a good effort at keeping his pain at bay.

As if on cue, Alice entered the wagon followed by Nathan and Jason.

 _When you speak of the devil_ , Victoire thought.

"Victoire!" Alice screamed before diving on her friend and hugging her. Just like with Teddy, Victoire didn't return the embrace.

Teddy was now standing up to allow Alice, who was mid-way between standing and kneeling, more room.

"Oh Victoire, I've missed you so much! You won't believe what happened this summer!" she let go of Victoire and straightened. Her expression switched from delighted to horrified for a couple of seconds when she saw Victoire's transformation, but her big smiled returned on her face almost immediately, even if it didn't look as sincere as before.

"Wow, I don't know what they were feeding you in France, but can I have some please?" she said as a poor attempt at a joke. But Alice stepped closer to Teddy while saying that and she cast him a worried glance as if to check how he was reacting to Victoire. Teddy grabbed Alice's hand very naturally and Victoire thought she was going to be sick. She didn't like having the other towering over her so she stood up as well, and tried to make herself look tall.

"So you two are dating now," she looked at Teddy. "At first I thought it was just to get back at me, but you're actually together." She couldn't hide the pain and the disgust in her voice.

Alice flinched, only now realizing that Victoire was angry at her and Teddy.

"What do you mean get back at you?" Teddy asked, his voice still gentle. He was talking to her like you would talk to a mentally deranged person.

"Because of what happened with Nathan," she simply said, convinced he knew what she was talking about.

Teddy turned around immediately and looked at Nathan, who, along with Jason, was standing next to the door of the wagon. He was looking very uncomfortable and had his gaze fixed on Victoire.

Victoire pushed past Teddy and Alice, to get closer to the door.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" she asked, enjoying this new development. "Interesting," her voice was low and dripping with sarcasm.

"Victoire, please …" Nathan murmured, looking at her, alarmed.

Teddy had let go of Alice's hand and was getting closer to Victoire, Nathan, and Jason.

Victoire shrugged, took her suitcase and opened the door, forcing Nathan and Jason to move to let her through.

"Well, if he didn't say anything, neither will I, " she said and exited the wagon with her suitcase. Before the door could close, she turned around a last time and looked at what used to be her friends. Jason didn't seem to understand what was going on, in fact, his eyes looked a bit glazed, an expression Victoire knew was due to her Veela allure.

Nathan was looking at her sorrowfully. He obviously wanted to talk to her but didn't dare move because of Teddy.

Alice's face was showing many emotions. Surprise, sadness, jealousy, envy, anger, relief. If those emotions were anything to go by, Victoire had to wonder if Alice had ever truly been her friend or if she had always been jealous of her.

Finally Teddy's face was contorted by fear, extreme pain and also some anger. The latest probably had to do with Victoire last comment about her and Nathan. She knew Teddy would be coming after her as soon as she started walking, but she was counting on either Alice or Nathan to stop him.

As she turned around, she heard him calling her name. But it was too late. She wouldn't let him hurt her again.

The train had started moving, so Victoire had some difficulties walking and pulling her suitcase at the same time, but she managed to reach a wagon which looked empty except for one person. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Freya Brownwood sitting alone. She hesitated for a second before shrugging. Sharing a wagon with Freya couldn't be that bad. If everything else failed, she could just ignore the bitch until they arrived at Hogwarts.

She put her suitcase in one of the baggage compartment and sat down. She could feel the other witch looking at her. Freya Brownwood was the same age as Victoire and was part of Slytherin House. She had long straight black hair, with some hint of violet in them. Her eyes were slate-grey and her skin almost as pale as Victoire's. She was tall and leggy. Victoire knew Freya was considered to be one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts, which could explain why Teddy had dated her for a while. She also proved to the perfect Slytherin cliché, she loved breaking rules, had a big mouth and a certain sense of superiority.

"Not with your usual crowd today Weasley?" Freya asked after a couple of minutes. She wasn't even looking at Victoire but at a book on her lap.

"I wanted to spend some time alone, but there you are," Victoire answered flatly.

"You can always leave if you don't like the company,"

Victoire didn't answer because she didn't want to leave. Freya wasn't really bothering her yet.

A few hours went by, without any of them speaking and Hogwarts was getting closer. Both girls started changing into their wizard's robes silently.

"You look different," Freya said, when she sat back down, looking at Victoire curiously.

"Yeah, yeah I know, one point for captain obvious over there," Victoire said sarcastically.

Unexpectedly, Freya laughed.

"You've become bitchy Weasley," she said with a smile.

"Well I guess we finally have something in common then," Victoire said, ending the conversation. She could feel a small smile spreading on her face as well. Funny how the girl she hated could bring her to smile, when her own friends only made her want to kill someone.

* * *

 **Here is a little index for the french words I've used (I'm french you can trust me on the translation):**

 **maman - mum**

 **mamie - gran (grandmother)**

 **ma chérie - my sweatheart**

 **mon coeur - my love**


	4. Chapter 4 : Letters from the Dead

**I just got my first review! Thank you so much or following the story and please send more reviews!**

 **This chapter is a bit special, since it's the letters Victoire received when she was in France, they're mainly from Teddy, but Alice did write a few.  
** **One of Teddy's letter got some typing/spelling mistakes because Teddy is supposed to write the letter while being drunk.**

* * *

Letters from the dead

.

.

02 July 2016

 _Victoire if you knew how sorry I am for not properly saying goodbye. I know you're probably mad at me and I deserve it. I want to apologize for last night as well, we didn't end up spending much time together but I really hope you had fun (and Nathan, Jason, and Alice told me you did).  
I am being a terrible friend, but you know how much you mean to me, so I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Otherwise, I will have to spam you with letters every day until you agree to I'm afraid._

 _I hope you arrived safely at your grandmother's place and that she is treating you well. Please send me some news as soon as possible._

 _Love_ , T

.

* * *

.

04 July 2016

 _Hello Vic, you still haven't replied to my previous letter so I take it your still mad. If there is anything I can do to make you forgive me, please tell me. I'm all yours, my lady ;)_

 _Your mom told me you arrived safely, so at least I know your safe. I know this summer will be challenging for you but I have faith in you. Just keep thinking how nice it will be to not throw fireballs at people!_

 _Anyway, I spent the last 2 days cleaning my gran's house, we made quite a mess for your party! Thankfully Nathan and Jason helped me. I noticed that you slept (well I'm hoping it was you haha) in your room. I'm glad you used it._

 _I can't wait to hear from you Vic._

 _Love, T_

.

* * *

.

07 July 2016

 _Hi Vic, I'm really sad you're still mad at me. Don't you think you've punished me enough? Not having any news from you is truly horrible. And I don't know what to do at this point. So I'll just keep writing you and tell you about my days._

 _Yesterday I was on babysitting duty for Harry and Ginny. And because I was "already at it" Ron and Hermione decided to drop Rose and Hugo too. I'd like to say it was a fun day but … you know how those little monsters operate, we used to babysit them together. There is power in number and I was truly outnumbered, this is really a two people job. Lily and Rose were, as usual, charming because they're "so in love with me" but I noticed that the boys only use to behaved because you were there. Without you, they changed into pure devils. They didn't care for me, especially James. But I still love them, I just was exhausted at the end of the day. And I didn't even get paid. What I wouldn't do for family._

 _Changing the subject, the boys and I will be leaving tomorrow for the camping trip. I think Alice decided to come with us after all. I'm just hoping that without you it won't be too weird having her hang with us. You know how crucial you are to our group's dynamic._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Love, T_

 _._

* * *

 _._

08 July 2016

 _Hi Victoire! Teddy probably told you that I decided to still go on the camping trip with them. We just arrived today. I'm writing from what should have been our tent, but now it's just me. I miss you plenty even though the guys are lovely with me. Especially Teddy, did you ask him to take care of me or something? Anyway, I wish you were here with me, the place is great and I spotted some very cute boys when we arrived. I'm guessing life in France isn't as exciting, but I'm sure you will survive it and come back to us quickly! You're only supposed to stay until mid- August, right? We will be back from camping by then, but we will still have plenty of time to hang out and do cool stuff together!_

 _XOXO, Alice_

 _(your BFF just in case you had already forgotten me!)_

 _._

* * *

 _._

17 July 2016

 _Hello Vic! I know, I know I haven't written in 10 days. I'm a bad friend, but we had already established that. And might I remind you, you haven't actually answered to any of my previous letters, so I'm even starting to doubt if you're getting them. Did your grandmother lock you behind bars and not allow you a pen and some paper? Haha, I'm only joking (I feel really stupid having this one-sided conversation, I try to imagine what you'd say, but it's harder than it seems)._

 _The camping trip is really fun, we made plenty of friends from all over the world, students who are going to Ilvermorny in the USA or Beauxbatons in France. You would have gotten just fine with the Beauxbatons boys I think ;)_

 _Anyway, I know I was worried about how Alice would behave without you here, but she's actually very funny and she's completely integrated. Not that she wasn't before, but you know what I mean. She kind of always stayed in your shadow. I think she likes being the only girl in the group, being the center of attention and all. But I'm sure she misses you dearly as well, she talks about you a lot. It's just nice to discover that wilder side of her for once I guess._

 _Have you made any progress on your Veela power? Do you think you'll have to say until mid-August like it was planned? Please, give me some news Vic, I'm dying to hear from you._

 _Love, T_

 _._

* * *

 _._

25 July 2016

 _Hello sweet Victoire, it's me again! I decided to write this letter while I'm drunk and I will probablly regret sending it in the mornning haha! Anyway, the guys, Alice and me ahve just come back from the best party ever! There was this giant fire in te middel of the camp, with evryone dancing or playing music. You would have looooooved it. I really really really missed you tonight, I wish we could have danced togeter, cause I know you like to dance. But then I probably would have kissed you. I always want to kiss yuo when we dance or when we're close. But you're my best mate, I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much._

 _I think I better go, Nahtan and Alice are waiting for me. Jason has found himslef a cute witch from Castelobruxo or something like that. It's the school in south America he said. You would probably know. So I'm going back to me bottle of firewhiskey, even though the party is over._

 _Love you, T_

 _._

* * *

 _._

25 July 2016

 _Hello Vic, I think I sent you a letter earlier this morning (like really early). I don't really remember what I was saying but probably something stupid. So please, don't take the previous letter too seriously and actually, if you haven't read it yet, don't open it and burn it haha! Anyway, we went to a great party and I got really drunk. I'm feeling terrible this morning and you're not here to make me you're special after party brew. Jason didn't sleep in our tent but that only meant more space for me and Nathan!_

 _Today we will take it slow and get some rest. We have an excursion to a waterfall planned for tomorrow, muggle style (that means actually walking there). I'll try to take a picture and send it to you._

 _Love, T_

 _._

* * *

 _._

27 July 2016

 _Here is the pic Vic ;) (funny aren't I ?)_

 _Love, T_

 _._

* * *

 _._

01 August 2016

 _Victoire! I'm so excited I don't actually know where to start. Teddy and I kissed! It happened yesterday at a party. We were just really drunk and I was seating next to him because I was tired from dancing and he looked sad. And then he just kissed me! I don't really know what to do now, I mean I don't want this to ruin our little group, but I think I'd like to date him. Do you think he will ask me out? Does he talk about me with you? What if he only wanted a holiday fling? Or if he doesn't remember kissing me? What if he wants to have sex? I'm so stressed Vic, I swear. I wish you were here, I'd really need a girlfriend right now._

 _XOXO, Alice_

 _._

* * *

 _._

02 August 2016

 _We're officially together! Me and Teddy I mean haha! I actually asked him out! I know that's' bold but I just fancy him you know? He's so nice to me, and he's smoking hot! Well, I'm not teaching you anything I guess. We're actually going on a date just the two of us tomorrow, we're going back to a waterfall we went to a couple days ago. It's such a magical place you know, it's gonna be perfect!_

 _I just wanted to write you a quick update! I hope you're still holding on in France!_

 _XOXO, Alice (Teddy's girlfriend!)_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _08 August 2016_

 _Hi Vic! The camping trip is coming to an end, only one more week. Do you know if you will come back next week too? Or do you have to stay longer?_

 _We've been having a lot of fun recently, we visited a muggle town, played some Quidditch and partied some more._

 _Also, I suppose Alice told you, but we're going out... I know it's unexpected coming from me, but we've had some great moments together and I feel like it could work. She's the one who asked me out actually and I found that … charming I guess. I don't think I would have done it otherwise. I mean I know she's your best friend, so don't go telling her, but I'm not quite in love yet. But I definitively like her and that seems like a good beginning. I know what you'd say to me Vic, "you better treat her right Edward Lupin, or I swear to Merlin that I will have your head". So here I am, swearing that I'll try my best to make this work and not hurt her._

 _Love, T_

 _._

* * *

 _._

14 August 2016

 _Victoire! We did it! I had sex with Teddy. I mean, I know it's too soon, but I just wanted to enjoy my summer and make some lasting memories. I guess that's one I'll never forget! I don't really want to go over the details in a letter (Merlin knows who could read it), I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When will that be actually? You haven't replied to any of my letters, so I'm wondering what happened to you. Anyway, just know that Teddy was perfect and took great care of me, so no need to be furious with him on my behalf okay?_

 _XOXO, Alice_

 _._

* * *

 _._

16 August 2016

 _Hello Vic, I've just made it back home and I'm shattered. This camping trip was the best and we should definitely go back next year, with you this time! I've just heard from your mom that you decided to stay in France a bit longer. How long exactly? I really want to see you, I miss my best friend badly._

 _I'm eating with the Potters tonight, George and Angelina tomorrow, your parents tomorrow and Ron and Hermione in two days. Now that I'm back, everyone wants a piece of me! Of course, I'm invited to the Burrow next Sunday with the rest of the family. You'll be the only one missing._

 _I bought you a souvenir from the muggle town we went to. It's anything special, but it made me think of you. I'm not telling you what it is because I don't want to spoil the surprise!_

 _Oh, and I have now very boring brown hair. I know, blue is my thing but Alice said she liked brown better._

 _Miss you very much,_

 _Love, T_

 _._

* * *

 _._

22 August 2016

 _Victoire, you're still in France! I thought we would at least have a week together, but I guess I was wrong. I'm not too mad at you though cause I've got Teddy and I can do things with him that I can't do with you, if you know what I mean ;)_

 _I'll see you at King's Cross then I guess!_

 _XOXO, Alice_

 _._

* * *

 _._

25 August 2016

 _I was made Headboy! Isn't that great? I just know that this year is going to be great! First of all, you'll be back so that will start things smoothly!_

 _I was thinking about meeting you at the Shell Cottage when you come back from France on the 1_ _st_ _of September but Dominique said it wasn't such a good idea. Something about it being a family privilege (Am I not part of your family ?) But I don't want to risk the wrath of the mighty Dominique, so I'll just meet you right at the beginning of platform 9¾, directly after the magical passage._

 _Send me an owl back to tell me if it's okay with you?_

 _Love, T_


	5. Chapter 5 : New and Old Friends

**A big thank you to** **jacklovesmyass for adding this story to his/her favorite! And thanks for the review, they really make me happy and help me keep confidence in my story!**

 **A quick reminder that English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes and the vocabulary shortage.**

* * *

New and old friends

.

.

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade, Victoire and Freya silently got off and ended up walking together to the carriages. After glancing at each other, both girls hop on and were soon joined by two third years from Slytherin that Victoire didn't know. Even though they did their best to avoid ogling her, Victoire knew the young Slytherins were wondering what she was doing here. She could also feel Freya's eyes on her, therefore it didn't surprise her too much when the witch asked her something.

"What class are you taking this year?"

It was the most random question but Victoire understood that Freya was just trying to make small talk and possibly divert the 3rd years' attention.

"I chose to keep all core subjects and I added Alchemy," Victoire offered and then quickly added "What about you?"

"I dropped Astronomy and I'm doing Alchemy too," Freya answered, her voice neutral. She cast a quick glance a the 3rd years who had engaged in a conversation of their own and stopped looking at Victoire funnily.

 _Thank you_ , Victoire mouthed. This had been an unexpected attention from Freya. But the Slytherin just shrugged and turned her gaze toward the road ahead, dismissing Victoire.

When the carriage arrived, Victoire and Freya parted without a word. Victoire made her way toward the Great Hall alone. It was the first time in the 6 years she had been attending Hogwarts that she wasn't surrounded by either friends or family. In a way, it almost felt like a walk of shame. Mid-way to the castle, she was suddenly joined by Nathan. She didn't look at him and kept walking.

"So you're the one they decided to send?" she asked him, eyes fixed on the road.

"Not really. I decided to send myself," Nathan replied, keeping up with Victoire's pace easily. "We never talked about what happened before you left for France," he said carefully.

"I should probably apologize for that night. I didn't know it at the time but I enthralled you." Victoire said quickly, feeling sorry. Over summer she had learned to recognize when she was using her powers and she had definitely used them at her party.

"Victoire you don't have to apologize!" Nathan corrected her "Even if you used your powers, you did so unknowingly and I'm pretty sure I would have acted the same way if you hadn't used them," he had given this a lot of thought and had come to the same conclusion as her concerning her powers. He remembered a dizzy feeling, slightly different from the drunk one, probably the enthrallment.

Victoire looked at him questioningly. He felt his cheek reddened, but hopefully, it was dark enough for her not to notice.

"But I accept your apologies. And I want to apologize for taking advantage of you while you were drunk."

Victoire could hear the guilt in his voice.

"You didn't take advantage of me," she said," But I accept your apologies too. I guess we both share equal blame," she offered him a small smile.

"I guess we can say that."

"But I don't regret it. I was happy to have my first time with someone I felt safe with," she said truthfully. Nathan smiled at her gently. They both knew that nothing romantic was going on, they were just friends. Nathan probably didn't understand it but it was the reason Victoire had felt safe with him, because they were only friends.

"Why didn't you tell Teddy?" she finally asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted to. I thought we had to talk together first," he explained.

"Will you tell him now?"

"Do you want me to?"

Victoire wasn't sure about that. Teddy would be furious at Nathan, and Victoire didn't want to alter their friendship.

"It can wait," she eventually decided and Nathan nodded. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she asked since Nathan still looked preoccupied.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said softly.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" Victoire asked.

"You were a bitch to Teddy earlier," was all Nathan said.

Victoire shrugged.

"You're the second person to call me a bitch today,"

"Who was the other one?" Nathan asked, amused.

"Freya Brownwood,"

"What were you doing with Brownwood? Don't you hate each other?" the surprise in his voice very obvious.

"I guess we've got more things in common than I thought. _She_ wouldn't care if I'm a bitch" Victoire laughed without conviction.

Nathan eyed her suspiciously. The self-depreciating tone and sarcasm she was using were so unlike her.

"Did something happen in France Vic? " he asked very seriously.

Victoire's laugh exploded in the air. It sounded like a thousand carillon ringing at the same, but it was a very sad sound.

"Many things happened Nathan," her voice was filled with sorrow.

Without thinking about it, Nathan took Victoire's hand in his. Surprise flashed on Victoire's face before her hurt expression returned. They continued walking hand in hand toward the castle in a difficult silence. When they stepped inside the castle, Victoire turned toward him and they stopped just in front of the Great Hall.

"Do you know that in Muggle's mythology Veela are said to be the ghost of women who were betrayed by their lovers?" she asked him out of the blue.

Nathan looked at her quizzically. Victoire let go of his hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"A Veela with a broken heart is dangerous. Behaving like a bitch is only a start," and with that last sentence, she turned around and entered the Great Hall, leaving Nathan to think about what she had said and more importantly, what she _hadn't said._

.

.

Victoire was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, waiting for the sorting ceremony. Alice, only now arriving in the Great Hall, made her way toward her and sat down next to her with a stupid smile on her face.

 _Teddy probably kissed her before going to the Hufflepuff table_ , Victoire thought. Alice sighed heavily and lost her smile when she looked at Victoire.

"So, did you calm down? That was some ugly show you put on in the train," she said sounding friendly but condescending at the same time.

Victoire's anger sparked to life.

"What Alice? Didn't like Teddy looking worried for me?" she said with a smirk.

Alice frowned angrily.

"Of course he would be worried, he always worries _about_ you," she tried to make it sounds as if Victoire was causing troubles to Teddy and her voice was tinged with resentment.

"Yes, he's always cared for me, whereas you had to spread your legs for him to notice you." Victoire retorted, wanting to throw up just thinking about Alice and Teddy sleeping together.

Alice shot her a murderous look before smiling nastily.

"Not being the center of attention is hard for our little beauty queen, isn't it? Jealousy looks ugly on you Vic," she said patronizingly but her voice was full of venom.

Without thinking, Victoire took her glass full of pumpkin juice and poured it on Alice's head. The brunette stood up screaming.

"Stay away from me Alice, or else I swear I'll send you to the hospital wing before you have time to say "Hogwarts"," Victoire threatened before changing seats.

Victoire knew people would be watching her as Alice ran to the toilet. She straightened herself and looked at the Hufflepuff table. Surely enough Teddy was watching her acutely. She stared right back at him until he dropped his gaze. Victoire looked around her and caught Freya's eyes. The Slytherin was smiling at her. Victoire smiled back. When Alice returned from the toilets, she sat as far away from Victoire as possible. At least now they were on the same page.

.

.

A week had passed since the 1st of September. The only good news that had come out of this first week is that James had been sorted into Gryffindor during the Sorting Ceremony.

Eventually, Victoire had stopped paying attention to the constant ogling from the other students, the heavy flirting from every single boy she crossed path with and the growing gossips around her. She was eating most of her meals with Dominique or Louise but she didn't want to impose on her siblings, they had their own friends. She and Nathan had decided to meet every two days at the library and work together, without having to talk about Teddy or anything. Thankfully Alice had stayed away from Victoire but so had Teddy.

Victoire had bumped into Freya a couple of times, mainly during lessons. They shared potions and alchemy and had even been assigned as partners for both subjects. Not because they had suddenly become best of friends, but because they were the only two persons who hadn't already sorted out their partners. Alice was also taking potions and was partnering with a fellow Ravenclaw named Helena.

Helena and Victoire had always been friends, but lately, Helena and a few other girls had been giving Victoire the cold shoulder, following Alice everywhere and drinking her every word. Victoire didn't really care if Alice decided to make herself the new queen bee, a title that was more or less Victoire's before but that she never actually wanted.

After one of their potions' class, where Alice and Helena had been whispering things to each other while pointing at Victoire very visibly, Freya waited for Victoire to pack her stuff and then exited the dungeon with her.

"So what's the story with you and Mulligan?" Freya asked nonchalantly. Mulligan was Alice's last name.

"Hardly any of your business now, is it Brownwood?" Victoire answered while she kept walking.

But Freya didn't let that first answer discourage her.

"I really like the new bitchy Victoire," she said with a smile, keeping up with Victoire.

"You might well be the only one,"

"I wouldn't be so sure, plenty of people like a girl with a backbone," Freya laughed.

"I had a backbone before," Victoire said flatly.

"No, you didn't. You were always hiding in Lupin's skirt, acting like a fragile little thing and trying to be the perfect princess he thought you were," the black haired witch said with some disgust in her voice.

Victoire shot her an annoyed look.

"Well if that's what you think of me, I'd better leave you and your charming personality alone," she upped her pace.

Freya trotted behind her, laughing.

"Wait, Weasley! I said that was before!"

Victoire let her catch up with her and then faced her, suspicious. Freya had a large smile on her beautiful face.

"I know we didn't exactly get along, mostly because you annoyed the shit out of me, but the new you is definitely someone I could have fun with," she explained a bit bored. "I guess I'm saying let's be friends or at least hang out?"

"Why would I hang out with you? You might find the new me interesting, but on your side, you're still the same snobby witch I met during first year," Victoire said, with a bit of disdain.

Freya laughed again.

 _She must be some kind of masochist if she laughs each time I insult her,_ Victoire thought.

"I'm just offering Weasley, but it doesn't look like you're having a wide range of people wanting to be your friend right now, does it?" as usual, Freya was spot on.

"I could say the same thing about you," Victoire countered.

"That's because not unlike you, most of my friends are 7th year students. Also for some reasons they're all boys, I don't know why but girls tend to dislike me and think I'm a slut," she shrugged, casting a knowing look at Victoire.

Victoire felt a tad guilty. She had been one of the girls calling Freya a slut. But after this summer, her definition of that particular word had changed greatly.

"I guess meeting some new people can't hurt," she said simply. "But if anyone annoys me, I'll roast them," Victoire created a little fireball in the palm of her hand to make her point.

Freya didn't seem impressed and smiled a Cheshire smile, making Victoire ask herself if it wasn't just a big elaborate trap.

"I was planning on playing Quidditch with some Slytherin friends around 6 if you want to join," she offered, flipping her hair.

"This sounds a bit like charity," Victoire said warily, extinguishing the fireball at the same time.

Freya rolled her eyes.

"Come on Weasley, I really feel like the bitchy Victoire and I could get along," she pleaded. "Anyway, I'll either see you on the Quidditch pitch at 6 or I'll admit that you're still as boring as before," Freya concluded before turning around and walking away.

.

.

At 6 o'clock, Victoire was walking toward the Quidditch pitch. She was wearing some jeans and t-shirt and was feeling the chilly Scottish wind on the exposed skin of her arms. She reached the pitch quickly and was greeted by someone shouting.

"I'm going to skin you alive Jared!" A couple of people laughed at the threat.

Victoire moved to the entrance of the pitch, her broom in her hand. Freya spotted her first. She was standing next to two boys and two others were running after each other a bit farther from them, obviously Jared and the one who wanted to skin him.

"There she is! Welcome to our friendly gathering, princess!" Freya shouted, waving at her with her left arm.

Victoire rolled her eyes and kept walking toward them but stopped mid-way when she heard the guy to Freya's left whistle, cat-calling her. Victoire looked at him. He was smiling playfully, a smile that remembered her of Jason. Well, if it was a show they wanted, they'd get one. She flipped her hair graciously and let some of her Veela allure infuse her skin. She quickly closed the remaining space between her and the Slytherins and cast the guy who had whistled a disarming smile. The guy's face effectively reddened and he stumbled when he tried to get closer to her, falling pathetically in the grass. Victoire couldn't help but laugh at the poor man and Freya's laugh joined hers.

"You totally deserved it, Lucas!" Freya said while helping him get up. Once Lucas was back on his feet, she turned toward Victoire. "Glad you decided to come. This is Finn," she said while pointing at the brown guy to her left "and the pervert here is Lucas," she added, designating her friend who had been on the receiving end of Victoire's smile. He was tall with black hair.

In the meantime, the two other boys had made their way to the little gathering and Freya introduced them as Jared, the blond, and Perseus, the one with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"You're really called Perseus?" Victoire asked him.

He groaned while the others laughed.

"Yeah, my parents have shitty taste in names, I know," he complained.

"Pers comes from an old wizard family where tradition is very important and names should inspire respect. His sisters are called Persephone and Euridice," Freya explained. "He's still cool, despite his sucky name,"

"Did Frey' just compliment me?" Perseus asked unbelievingly.

"No, actually, she said your name sucks but it's not your fault," Victoire replied, smiling.

Jared, Freya, and Lucas laughed.

The atmosphere was very relaxed, no one mentioning Victoire's friend (or ex-friends, she didn't really know herself) and once the boys had gotten over her Veela allure, they didn't even stare at her that much. The conversation was comfortable and easy. They decided to split into two teams, the girls and Jared against Perseus, Lucas, and Finn. Since there were only three players in each team they only played with the Quaffle and took turns at guarding the goals. It was a lot of fun and at the end of it, Victoire felt more relaxed than she had in months. As they all dismounted their brooms, Victoire walked over to Freya.

"Thank you for inviting me, it was actually really fun," she said with a smile.

"My, if someone had told me a month that Victoire Weasley would be thanking me for trying to be her friend, I would have said they lost their mind," Freya joked.

"Oh well, I can go back to insulting you if you prefer," Victoire said playfully. Freya and she laughed.

"Nah, I enjoy dirty talk but only in bed," she winked at the blond witch.

That comment would have made Victoire blush without end at the beginning of summer but now she found it funny.

"So you're _that_ type of girl," she joked. "By the way, your friends are pretty cool," she pointed at the guys with her chin.

"Not what you were expecting from Slytherins, is it?"

"Not what I was expecting from friends of yours," Victoire admitted, shrugging.

As they continued bantering, a group of Hufflepuff appeared at the other end of the pitch and made their way toward them. Teddy and Jason were leading them. The Slytherin boys straightened.

"We booked the field from 8 pm onward," Teddy said warily, casting a brief and surprised look at Victoire. He obviously didn't want to have an argument with the Slytherin boys.

"We were just leaving anyway, Lupin. The field is all yours," Lucas said while gesturing toward the pitch in a false courteous gesture.

The Hufflepuff's turned around, all except Teddy, whose gaze was still on Victoire.

"Did no one tell you it's rude to stare Teddy?" Victoire asked after a moment, not fazed.

"Vic …" he started, before throwing a last menacing look to Lucas and turning around.

Victoire left the pitch with Freya and the other Slytherins before going back to her common room where she would be enjoying a well-deserved sleep.

.

.

When she woke up in the morning, her owl Hecate was waiting patiently outside the window, carrying a letter in her beak. Victoire let the bird inside and took the letter while petting her absent-mindedly. The letter was from Teddy.

 _Vic, I really need to talk to you. Please meet me in the room for requirements at 10 pm tonight._

 _I miss you._

 _Love, T_

Victoire looked over at Alice's sleeping figure in the bed next to hers and then back at the letter. She bet Alice didn't know about this letter. She looked at the last two words on the letter. Despite not having talked for a week, Teddy still signed his letter with his usual words, _Love, T._

Victoire folded the letter carefully and put it inside one of her books in her bag and got ready for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6 : We're still Us

**Thanks to all the new people following this story! I hope you'll like this new chapter where we finally get some Teddy/Victoire time.**

* * *

We're still us

.

.

Teddy spent the day with Nathan and Jason, going through his classes distractingly. Victoire hadn't replied to his letter but he hadn't expected her to. He was hoping she would turn up this evening for he really had to talk to her. Teddy thought he would go mad if he didn't speak with her soon. Not talking to her or spending any time with her during the past week had proved to be mentally straining for him. He had spent lots of his time with Alice, making-out mostly, but he had kept looking over his shoulder at all time to see if he could get a glimpse of Victoire. He knew Alice and her were not speaking anymore and he had tried talking to his girlfriend about it. But Alice had gotten angry, reproaching him for taking Victoire's side. Teddy didn't want to pick a fight with Alice, but he knew it was their relationship that had created this mess.

He was feeling really bad because even though he liked Alice, it was Victoire he wanted to comfort. She was and would always be his priority. But it was difficult to comfort her if she didn't want to talk to him. So instead, he took care of Alice as best as he could. Victoire had become a taboo subject between her and Teddy. Actually, it was also a taboo subject with Nathan. Teddy knew Nathan was still speaking to her and resented his friend for it. It didn't seem right that Victoire had stopped talking to him, her best friend, but still hang out with Nathan. Also, Teddy had to wonder what she had meant with the whole "getting back at her and Nathan" thing. Did something happen between the two of them? He just couldn't picture it and hadn't asked Nathan about it, mostly because he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Teddy, are you even listening to me?" Alice asked him, looking at him expectantly. They were sitting in the library with Jason, doing some homework. Or at least that had been the plan. Alice had kept talking about how they could go on a date during the first Hogsmeade trip in two weeks. Teddy had only been half listening to her, too focused on his approaching meeting with Victoire.

He sighed. He was really a poor excuse for of a boyfriend.

"Sorry Alice, I wasn't paying attention," he apologized. She glared at him, annoyed.

"You can't really blame him Alice, you've been talking non-stop since we got here. I can't believe I'm the one saying that, but if we want to get any work done today, you'll have to shut up at some point," Jason said, a bit exasperated.

"Excuse me?" Alice snapped. She looked at Teddy expectantly but he only shrugged. Jason was right after all.

"It's just that without Nathan here to help us, those questions will take a lot more time to answer and I don't want to spend my night here, I have other plans including a very beautiful Gryffindor girl," Jason amended.

Alice considered his explanation and let it go.

"Where is Nathan anyway?" she asked.

"With Victoire," Jason answered matter-of-factly.

Both Alice and Teddy looked up at him. Jason lifted his eyes from his paper and shrugged.

"Yeah I know, you don't want to talk about her, but you asked, so …"

Teddy felt jealousy submerge him. Once again Victoire was spending time with Nathan. He tried to rationalize his thought by telling himself, she was better off spending time with Nathan than those Slytherin fuck boys he had seen her with yesterday. He could only remember how he had wanted to run to her and put himself between her and that asshole of Lucas Griffith. Really what had she been thinking hanging out with those guys? The fact that Freya Brownwood was also there had just added to his surprise and incomprehension.

"I wonder what he's done to avoid her wrath," Alice said sarcastically. Teddy didn't like what she implying at all.

"Nathan and Vic? Nah, I don't think so," Jason said, thinking about it. "I mean, she was way too innocent,"

"Yeah, maybe before she left for France, but she turned into a bitch since she came back, so she could be behaving like one as well if you know what I mean," her tone was nasty and had Jason and Teddy looking at her.

"What's gotten into you, insulting Victoire and all? I know you are fighting but that was just mean," Teddy said and Jason nodded.

Once again, Alice's brow furrowed.

"And here you are defending her again. May I remind you, _I'm_ your girlfriend, not _her_ ," she shouted the last bit and Madame Pince arrived before Teddy could respond.

"Out," she ordered, and Alice got up immediately, collecting her stuff quickly.

Once she left, Madame Pince shot a threatening look at Jason and Teddy before going back to her desk.

"What's with Alice throwing tantrums and all? The way she talks about Victoire is just wrong mate," Jason whispered.

Teddy knew it must be because she was jealous of Victoire, or at least from the attention he paid to Victoire. It had always been a problem in all his past relationships and the reason why none of them lasted. But he had expected Alice to understand since she was also Victoire's friend and knew how their best friend dynamic worked. But apparently, she still wasn't taking it well, even though he and Victoire hadn't actually spent any time together. Would Alice calm down with time or was this relationship doomed from the start?

First Teddy had to talk with Victoire and try to fix their friendship, then he'd worry about Alice.

.

.

Teddy made his way to the room of requirements later that day. At dinner, Alice had sat with him, Jason and Nathan as if nothing happened and no one talked about Victoire or asked any questions to Nathan, but he was obviously feeling the hostility coming from Teddy and Alice. After a number of Jason's joke, the tension finally eased between the four of them, they relaxed and the conversation went back to normal.

Teddy had left his friends in the common room, pretexting he had to go see Alice. He didn't really know why he lied to them, but he did anyway, not wanting them to know who he was truly meeting.

 _Well, if she showed up,_ he thought.

Once in front of the room of requirements, Teddy concentrated and ask for a place where he could speak to Victoire without being disturbed and walked three times past the entrance. And as if hearing his thoughts, a door materialized on the wall in front of him. He opened it and stepped through the door. The room that he entered was a living room with a sofa and a chimney, something very cozy and not what Teddy had been picturing at all. Victoire was seating on the sofa, reading a book. Teddy was surprised to find her here since he was himself almost 20 minutes early.

"Victoire," he said softly, bringing the girl's attention to him.

He walked over to her slowly, as if he was afraid she would run away if he made any sudden moves. Victoire had put her book on the side and all her attention was now focused on Teddy. She didn't say anything as Teddy sat down next to her.

"Victoire I'm so happy to see you, to finally be able to speak with you," Teddy said, smiling slightly. "I've missed you," he added, locking his eyes in Victoire's.

Victoire was feeling very uneasy, in a way she was still mad at Teddy, but she also missed him very much.

"I've missed you too Teddy," she confessed.

That single sentence brought a big smile on Teddy's lips.

"Why have you been avoiding me Vic?" he asked.

 _Why are you spending time with Nathan and not with me?_ he thought.

When she had come to the meeting, Victoire had decided to tell the whole truth to Teddy, she didn't want to hide anything from him and he needed to know how much he had hurt her.

"I didn't want to risk seeing Alice. I can't stand seeing you and her together," she told him, waiting for his reaction.

"But you and Alice used to be best friends, what changed Vic? And what is so wrong with me being with Alice? You had no trouble seeing me with my previous girlfriends," Teddy pleaded.

He had reached for Victoire's hand on the sofa and she had let him.

"Alice is … I don't want to be friend with her anymore," Victoire knew that sounded very childish but she couldn't put it any other way.

Teddy looked at her without understanding.

"But, why?" he asked. Their whole conversation was whispered, both of them afraid to speak too loudly even though no one could hear them.

Victoire searched Teddy's hazel eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Teddy, do you remember the letters you wrote me when I was in France?" she asked, her hand still trapped in his.

"Yes, of course," he answered not seeing where she was going with that.

"Do you remember all of them?" she insisted "Do you remember the one you wrote while you were drunk?"

Teddy's cheek reddened.

"I… I'm not sure," he answered, his voice barely audible.

"You said you wanted to kiss me," Victoire said gently. "You said you loved me,"

Teddy didn't look startled, he must have remembered that letter better than he had said.

"Victoire … " he started but she interrupted him.

"I've always loved you, Teddy, just like I know you love me," she said, taking her hand back from his and standing up abruptly. "But this summer I realized I was _falling in love_ _with you_. And then I got this letter where you said you loved me and I was overjoyed. And a week later I learn that you're dating my _best friend_ ," Victoire's voice had gone from mere whispers to full screams. She wasn't facing Teddy but her voice was filled with anger, sadness, and betrayal.

"Victoire, I never knew! You didn't say anything to me!" Teddy defended himself.

He had stood up as well and was just behind Victoire, a hand extended toward her but not actually touching her.

"Why didn't you reply to my letters? Why didn't you say anything to me the whole summer Victoire?" he asked, anger rising inside him as well.

If she had said something if she had just let him know there was a possibility …..

"Victoire," he said again, his voice pleading.

She hadn't replied to his first letters because she was angry at him for ditching her the night of her party, then she had felt guilty for sleeping with Nathan and couldn't find the courage to answer him. When she had received the drunk letter, she had finally written back but she hadn't sent the letter because of the second letter came, telling her not take the drunk one seriously. And after that, the letter from Alice had arrived and Victoire was too angry at both of them to consider responding.

"The worst thing is that neither of you had the decency to ask me if I was okay with it. For all your pretty letters, none of them asked how I felt about my two best friends sleeping together," she spat, turning to face him, her eyes full of rage.

She saw Teddy's still extended hand and slapped it away. Teddy couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked, even when she was angry, but then he noticed the tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, and he felt like the worst piece of shit on earth.

"Victoire, we never meant to hurt you," he said very softly.

She looked at him, her tears running freely. All anger had left her voice when she replied a moment later.

"But in the end, it hurts just the same,"

Teddy got closer to her gently and put his arms around her, holding her tightly. Victoire continued crying silently in his arms, her face buried against his shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before eventually sitting back on the sofa, Victoire's head still resting on Teddy's shoulder. They remained silent.

Teddy didn't know what to think, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He loved Victoire, he truly did. But the reasons why he hadn't started anything with her still remained. Victoire's feelings for him didn't change the fact that if their relationship didn't work, their friendship would be doomed as well. And that was the one thing Teddy couldn't live without. He needed Victoire as much as he needed air. He couldn't stand the thought of a world where she wasn't his friend.

Should he break things up with Alice then? But wouldn't that just complicate things? At least now he had an excuse for not listening to his heart and feelings, and kissing Victoire like he desperately wanted to. He would never tell her he was as much in love with her as she was with him, in fact, he was trying to bury those feelings as deep as he could.

When Victoire finally calmed down, she straightened herself and stared at the fireplace.

"You broke my heart Teddy," she said flatly. "Being in the same room as you and Alice just smashes what is left of it into pieces and I don't deserve that,"

 _Does that mean she doesn't love me anymore?_ Teddy asked himself. That thought hurt Teddy.

"I see," was all he said. He was hurting her by just being in the same room as her. But maybe they could fix it. Maybe they could still be friends.

After another long silence, Teddy talked again.

"What were you doing with those Slytherins yesterday?"

Victoire was surprised by the sudden change of subject.

"Freya invited me," she answered vaguely.

"I thought you hated Freya,"

They were speaking like they used to do, like friends. Maybe the previous discussion would at least allow them to stay friends.

"I thought so too," Victoire said.

Teddy looked at her questioningly. Why didn't she want to discuss this?

"You shouldn't hang out with them, Lucas Griffith and his friends are scum," he said, his tone a bit bossy.

Victoire shot him an annoyed look.

"You can't do that Teddy. You can't tell me who to hang out with," she said coldly, all previous hope that their relationship was back to normal gone.

"Vic, those guys are players, they're not good for you," he explained, frowning.

"Cause you just know what's good for me don't you?" some anger was back in her tone.

Teddy looked taken aback by her comment.

"Vic, I just want to protect you …" he started

"Well, stop it, Teddy, I don't need you to protect me. You have to stop treating me like a fragile little thing," she said, quoting Freya. "I'm all grown up and I can take care of myself,"

Teddy sighed, passing a hand through his hair.

"Victoire, …."

"Maybe if you hadn't been treating me like I was a precious little flower, you would have found the courage to kiss me at my goodbye party and we wouldn't be here," she interrupted him.

He looked at her, baffled. This last sentence hurt because it was the exact truth. It was Teddy's love for her that prevented him from ever going further.

Victoire sighed. Teddy didn't see her as a woman but still as a girl who he was afraid to hurt.

"Lucas and his friends might be players, but at least they don't treat me as a child,"

Teddy's anger boiled inside him.

"Of course not, I'm guessing they're treating you like you're special so they can get into your pants," he growled.

"Well at least _someone_ wants to get into my pants," she retorted.

Teddy stood up again.

"You really think you have no effect on me? You think I don't want you?" he shouted, averting his eyes. "I can't count the number of times I've dreamed of being with you, of touching you,"

He was facing the wall, his back to Victoire so she couldn't read his expression, but his confession came as a real shock. She stood up from the sofa and walked around Teddy to face him.

"So why don't you do it," she said softly.

Teddy looked her in the eyes, his anger melting like snow in the sun. Victoire expression was hopeful when she neared her face from his and she kissed him slowly. Their lips barely touched before Teddy took over and place one hand on Victoire's nape and the other on her hip. The kiss was tender but held some of the anger from a minute ago. Victoire returned Teddy's enthusiasm, having placed one arm around his neck and the other closed around his shirt. Just when the kiss grew hot and passionate, Teddy pulled away. He immediately stepped back a few steps. They both were catching their breath, their cheeks blushed.

"Victoire, I can't," he said, his voice shaking.

"Because of Alice," she stated, her breath still unsteady.

"Because of you," he said, his voice breaking. He passed a hand through his hair again, trying to calm down. Never before had he lost his senses like that. And Alice had been the last thing on his mind, making him feel suddenly very guilty. Maybe he should break up with her anyway, he was such a pitiful boyfriend.

Victoire stared at him patiently, expecting more explanation.

"You're just so young and innocent," he said, knowing that it was a shitty argument, considering he had shagged a number of girls from her year.

Surprise flashed on his face when a joyless laughter escaped Victoire.

"Oh Teddy …" she sighed. "My _innocence_ is long gone,"

Teddy stopped breathing for a second, gawking at her baffled.

"What … what do you mean?" he asked in a whisper.

Victoire lifted her eyebrows, tilting her head.

"Who was it? Was it someone in France?" he asked furiously. His anger was back with a revenge, having never really left him. He was pacing in the small living room, his hand behind his back, not daring look at Victoire.

"Teddy …" she tried placating him. Her comment wasn't supposed to upset him like that.

"For fuck's sake, just tell me Victoire," he shouted.

"I slept with Nathan the night of my goodbye party," she confessed quietly.

Teddy froze.

"NATHAN? You and Nathan?" he screamed, unbelieving. "That's what you meant with the getting back at you thing? Of course it is," he fulminated.

"It was nothing, I was drunk …" she tried to explain but Teddy interrupted her, always angrier.

"You were drunk? He took advantage of you while you were drunk? I'm gonna kill him. I swear on Merlin's head that I will kill him," he said while moving toward the door.

"Teddy, wait!" she shouted, trying to stop him.

But he didn't. He exited the room, slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7 : Important Conversations

Important Conversations

.

.

Teddy was walking quickly toward the Hufflepuff common room, insults pulsing through his head and his anger toward Nathan burning in his veins. He had left Victoire before saying something he would have regretted. It was easier to be angry with Nathan than her. Their discussion had gone as good as he could have hoped, both of them oscillating between angry shouting and silent cries all the time. When they had kissed, Teddy had felt so utterly happy and complete that he still didn't know why they'd stopped. If he had just kept on kissing Victoire, he would never have learned about her and Nathan, and he wouldn't be running through the corridor wanting to kill his best mate.

Teddy finally reached the kitchen corridor where the entrance to Hufflepuff's common room was concealed. He hurriedly tapped on the magic barrel and the lid swung open to let him in. Once in the common room, Teddy scanned his surroundings, looking for his prey. The circular room was almost empty of students, which wasn't surprising considering how late it was. Teddy had been gone for nearly 2 hours.

He finally found Nathan and Jason sitting in front of the fireplace chatting quietly together. Teddy marched over to them promptly, stopping right in front of Nathan. And without saying anything, he swung his fist at him, punching his friend in the face as hard as he could.

Jason immediately jumped to his feet and pulled Teddy away from a recovering Nathan, who was holding a hand to his jaw.

"You fucking bastard," Teddy roared, trying to get past Jason.

"Teddy, calm down mate! What's wrong with you!" Jason exclaimed, still wrestling to keep Teddy away.

The other students present in the common room had gathered closer, wanting to see what was going on with the "3 Musketeers".

"She told you," Nathan said.

"Fuck yeah, she told me," Teddy growled, his face distorted with fury.

How could Nathan be so calm about it? He was keeping a blank expression and stayed poised as he stood up from the sofa.

"Is that what you've been doing with her every two days this past week? You've been shagging her all around the castle, haven't you?" Teddy continued.

That finally got a reaction from him, his brow furrowing.

"Of course not, it only happened once, Teddy," Nathan said. His relaxed tone and posture only making Teddy angrier.

"Oh, so you only fucked her once, while she was drunk," he spat.

Jason seemed very confused, not understanding what his friends were fighting about.

"Yes," Nathan replied.

"You sick son of a bitch," Teddy tried to lung at Nathan once more.

"Teddy stop! What the hell is going on?" Jason asked, still holding his friend firmly.

"He slept with Victoire," Teddy shouted.

Because his eyes were still fixed on Nathan, he noticed the latter glancing at their public.

Teddy swore under his breath.

"Smooth Lupin," Nathan commented before turning his gaze back to Teddy. "Anyway, I don't see how that's any of your concern,"

"She's my best friend!" he shouted again.

He wanted to say more but looked at the other students surrounding them.

"Let's go somewhere else," he said, "Jason, let go of me,"

Jason did so reluctantly, only after Nathan nodded. Teddy stormed out of the room, toward their dormitory, Nathan and Jason following him silently. Thankfully, the two other boys who shared their dormitory weren't there, one of them probably with his girlfriend, the other one in the common room, having witnessed their fight and knowing better than to come after them. Teddy cast the muffliato spell before facing Nathan again. Jason had placed himself as to stand between his two friends, in case one of them decided to get violent again.

" Congrats Teddy, I'm pretty sure you just started some nasty rumors about Victoire," Nathan said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Teddy realized that and didn't need Nathan to tell him he fucked up. Again.

"Don't try to make this about me, Knight," he retorted "You're the one who took advantage of a drunk virgin,"

"What's it to you, Teddy? I asked you how you felt about her, remember? You said you didn't see her like that. So stop reacting like a jealous and overprotective boyfriend! Because she's not your girlfriend, that's Alice," his voice starting to get loud.

"She's still my friend, you had no rights to sleep with her!"

"I had every right! She's my friend too," Nathan continued "We were both drunk, she was sad, because of you, may I add, and I was there to take care of her. If you wanted her, you should have been there for her. She's so in love with you, it was very obvious it was you she wanted to sleep with,"

Teddy didn't say anything. He was still fuming but had to see Nathan's point. He passed his hand through his messy hair, uncomfortable.

"Victoire and I have talked things through and we're just friends. So if you can't accept that, it's not my damn problem," Nathan concluded before leaving the dormitory. Jason stayed in the room with Teddy, not saying anything but massaging his forehead. Teddy didn't know where Nathan had run off to, but he had the sickening feeling he had gone to see Victoire. He went to bed, his thoughts full of Victoire, wondering why he kept screwing things over.

.

.

Victoire walked through the Great Hall toward the Ravenclaw table, feeling people staring at her. Thanks to Nathan's visit around midnight the previous night, Victoire knew the stares were not due to her Veela allure for once, but to the fight that had occurred in the Hufflepuff common room. Nathan had told her how Teddy had outed their secret in front of a couple Hufflepuffs, making her the new center of attention.

She was joined by Freya the moment she sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"I've been hearing naughty things about you this morning, Weasley," Freya said jokingly while grabbing a toast and buttering it.

"I wonder what you might be referring to," Victoire retorted sarcastically. Freya throaty laugh brought a smile on Victoire's face. The two of them started talking normally about casual subjects, Freya not once asking if the rumors about her and Nathan were true.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Alice, who was followed by a few girls from Ravenclaw that used to be friends with Victoire.

"Is it true?" she asked a smug smile on her face, "Did you really sleep with Nathan?"

"Is that what the rumors say? I thought it was something about me having a threesome with Teddy and Nathan," Victoire said, feigning surprise.

Alice's face reddened.

"I heard something about Jason being there too," Freya added, enthusiastically. "My, Victoire, they must have been a hand full."

Alice stared at Freya and back at Victoire.

"You found yourself a guard dog, Vic? Well, if the rumors about you and Nathan are true, it's only fitting you'd want to hang with that slut," she said slanderously.

"Birds of a feather stick together," one of the girls behind Alice said, giggling.

"Why don't you and your minions go eat a snitch or something?" Victoire offered, casting them a dazzling smile.

Surprisingly enough, they left, not without throwing a few more degrading comments, but Victoire couldn't care less about their opinion of her. She was happy to see that Freya stayed with her, distracting her from the constant ogling.

While they were walking toward the Alchemy dungeon, Victoire decided to take a leap of faith.

"I slept with Nathan," she said.

"I didn't ask," Freya replied, surprised.

"I'm still telling you," Victoire continued, "What could you possibly do with the information?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Fair point," Freya laughed, "Anyway, I would have much preferred the threesome story to be true,"

"Sorry to disappoint," Victoire retorted playfully.

"We can still make it happen, I'm not losing hope,"

"Yeah, you wish!"

"Oh, I'm sure that if I asked Lucas or Perseus they'd say yes," Freya teased

"Har har, very funny," Victoire said wryly, "So what's the story with you and them anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, is one of them your _special friend_?" Victoire wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Oh no, not at all!" Freya exclaimed "I did date Perseus for like a week in 3rd year, but that hardly counts,"

Her comment brought a nostalgic smile on Victoire's lips.

"I miss 3rd year dating, the sweet hand-holding and the occasional peck on the mouth,"

"That was such a sweet and innocent period," Freya sighed, walking through the entrance of the alchemy dungeon.

.

.

At the start of October, Victoire was surprised to find Teddy waiting outside of her charms' class. She immediately assumed he was here for Alice, funnily enough, their couple had grown stronger after the whole Nathan incident. But when he saw her, Teddy stepped away from the wall against which he was leaning and walked toward her, calling her name softly.

"Victoire, can we talk?" he asked her.

Victoire looked around her, searching for Alice. She was only just exiting the classroom and only cast a brief glance in Teddy's direction before hurrying away, her head held high.

"You're sure your girlfriend doesn't mind?" she wondered sarcastically.

"She knows I need to talk to you," he simply said.

Victoire nodded and followed him outside in one of the courtyards. Teddy led them toward a bench under a willow tree and gestured for her to sit down. He then took a seat next to her.

"So what news since the last time we spoke," Victoire asked him nonchalantly.

It had nearly been 2 weeks after all.

"I was trying to give you some space, Vic" _and calm down_ he added mentally.

"Because of the kiss?"

Teddy felt a blush creep on his cheeks and felt stupid for it. But this kiss had been stalking him in his dreams for the past two weeks, making him want more.

"In a way, but also because I thought you'd be mad at me for confronting Nathan in front of everyone. I guess I'm responsible for all those rumors about you," he confessed pitifully.

"I _was_ mad at you," she sighed heavily "I just feel like I've been mad at you constantly since the start of summer," she laughed sourly.

"And I feel like I deserve it," he replied, using the same bleak tone.

"What happened to us, Teddy" Victoire whispered, more a statement than a question. "We used to spend every hour of the day together, have slumber parties every night and talk about everything. What happened, Teddy?" she asked again.

"We grew up," he answered gloomily.

Both of them were staring at the floor unhappily. After the intensity of their last meeting, this felt very calm and normal.

"So how are you and Alice doing?" Victoire asked, without conviction. She tried her best to keep her jealousy at bay.

"We sorted things out. I explained that dating me meant accepting my friendship with you," Teddy responded.

Victoire felt a warm feeling spreading inside her, where the broken pieces of her heart were still floating. He still cared about her, even if it was just as friends. The past two weeks had allowed her to grow closer to Freya and the Quidditch guys, but even with her new friends and their many activities (Victoire didn't know you could break that many Hogwarts' rules in just 2 weeks) she still missed Teddy every day.

"How did she take it?" she asked rhetorically, making Teddy laugh.

"As well as you can expect, I mean, I still don't understand why I had to explain this to her, she should have known it from the start,"

"She's jealous. She's your girlfriend and wants to be your first priority," Victoire explained "It's quite normal, really,"

"You're my first priority," Teddy said. He was so sweet that Victoire couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"And you're mine,"

"Let's stop fighting, Vic," Teddy proposed wearily "I'm sorry I … broke your heart …"

"It doesn't matter anymore," she interrupted him.

"What do you mean?" he threw her a questioning look.

"I need to move forward and so far, staying away from you hasn't worked. So maybe going back to being friends, true friends, might help," she said, hope strong in her voice.

Teddy flashed her a giant smile, the one he reserved only for her.

"Just as long as I don't have to spend time with Alice," she warned, her brows furrowing.

"That might be complicated,"

"We could meet when she goes to her fashion club meetings," Victoire snorted.

Alice, strong from her new popularity, had started a fashion club, where she and her friends discussed wizard's and muggle's latest fashion. Freya and Victoire had laughed so hard when they first heard about it.

Teddy nodded, with a happy smile.

"I can't wait to spend some time with Jason, I've really missed him too," Victoire said eagerly.

Teddy felt a little disappointed that she didn't want to spend that time just with him but he understood her feelings. She and Jason had been close before, as close as she had been with Nathan, at least before summer…

Thinking about Nathan still made Teddy angry, even though the two friends had been forgiven by the other. Nathan for sleeping with Victoire and Teddy for punching Nathan.

"I know he misses you too," Teddy told her "Lately he just keep talking about that big Halloween ball McGonagall decided to organize. He wants to have an after party in the common rooms,"

"That sounds amazing!" Victoire whooped, sounding thrilled. "Hopefully you'll have enough space for everyone,"

"We were thinking about dividing everyone between two common rooms, 4th and 5th year in Gryffindor and 6th and 7th year in Hufflepuff,"

Like the famous Yule ball from the Triwizard Tournament, this Halloween dance was reserved for 4th-year students and above.

"That's a good idea, but why not in Ravenclaw?" she asked.

"We just figured, they'll be the one most likely to refuse breaking the rules,"

"Fair enough," Victoire admitted with a smile.

"Do you already have plans for the Halloween dance?" Teddy inquired matter-of-factly.

He actually wanted to know if she was going with someone but didn't think asking her directly was such a good idea. Victoire smiled, reading his thoughts.

"Freya and I have planned to go together actually,"

"Together together?" Teddy asked, bewildered.

Victoire's laugh resonated in the whole courtyard. It was a enchanting sound and a fuzzy feeling settled in Teddy's stomach.

"Wouldn't you just love that," Victoire teased, not really answering.


	8. Chapter 8 : Trick or Treat

**The next chapter is here! I try my best to write and upload chapters every two to three days, but sometimes it takes a bit longer.**

 **Please send me reviews to tell me what you think! Reviews really help to stay motivated and help to find inspiration!**

* * *

Trick or Treat

.

.

Victoire was supposed to meet with Freya outside of Slytherin common room at 7 pm. It was now 7.15 and still no sign of her friend.

She felt a bit exposed, as a group of costumed Slytherins appeared through the magical entrance and stared at her without even trying to hide it. But she didn't let it faze her, as she stared right back at them, following them with her eyes as they made their way towards the staircase leading to the ground floor. She tried leaning against the wall, but the huge black feathered wings she had attached in her back were not the most practical for such as task. Victoire sighed and just crossed her arms over her chest instead.

"My, my if it isn't the most beautiful Ravenclaw girl," a masculine voice surprised her, soon followed by a warm laugh.

Lucas and Jared were standing in front of her, smiling at her. Lucas was wearing a vampire costume and had some fake blood on his face for good measure. Jared was wearing ripped clothes and had a frightening zombie make-up on his face.

"You don't look bad yourself," Victoire answered Lucas, knowing it was him who had talked. "Jared, I don't think beautiful would be a suitable description for you, but your costume is very … convincing," she told him, tilting her head to the side.

"You look stunning in your costume. A black angel, I think it fits you," Lucas told her, eyeing her costume appreciatively.

Other than the huge black wings, Victoire was wearing a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress fell from her hips in an A shape and went all the way to her feet since McGonagall had insisted that all gowns had to be below the knee length at least. Victoire had let her long silver blond hair hang freely, adding a mysterious touch to her look.

The two Slytherins waited with her until Freya arrived. When the witch finally joined them, she was wearing a tight red dress with long sleeves and a deep cleavage. Her black hair was straight and fell around her face. She had small devil horns on her head and a devil's tail was attached to the back of her dress, just above her butt. She had painted her lips red and look like she was up to no good.

"You couldn't have chosen a better costume I think," Lucas joked.

Freya shot him a seductive smile, making the four of them burst into laughter.

They made their way to the Great Hall together and were greeted by music and laughter. Victoire was amazed by all the decoration. The usual candles were floating in the ceiling but fake bats were dispersed between them. Cob-web were hanging from the walls and every flat surface was covered with pumpkins. The four house's tables had disappeared and some smaller ones had been placed against the walls and drinks and food were scattered on them. Most students were gathered around those tables, eating and talking at the same time, and the dance floor remained empty. In place of the teachers' table, a band was getting ready to play, tuning their instruments.

Freya pointed toward Perseus and Finn who were standing in a corner, drinking from their glasses while talking together. After grabbing drinks for themselves, Victoire, Freya, Lucas, and Jared joined them. Perseus was wearing some kind of toga, a crown of wheat spikes on his head and he was holding a trident in his hand.

"What are you supposed to be?" Victoire asked him.

"I'm a Greek God, of course! Poseidon," he proclaimed before bowing "God of Seas and Oceans,"

Freya and Victoire exchanged a look.

Perseus sighed.

"It's quite famous in the muggle world you know, and I wanted it to relate to my name, Perseus was a hero in the Greek mythology,"

"That's not the problem," Freya laughed. "Greek Gods are known in the wizarding world as well,"

She pointed at his toga.

"But usually their toga don't look like an old bed sheet. It's way too long, I wonder how you're able to walk,"

Perseus looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I know a toga is supposed to be short but McGonagall said, nothing about knee length, even for boys,"

"Perseus, there's a difference between, below the knee and below your ankle. You could have gone for anywhere in between that," Lucas said, hiding his laugh.

Perseus really looked like he was wearing a ball gown, only a very cheap and ugly one. Finn, on the other hand, looked really cool with all his strips of cloth, forming his mummy costume. Only his face was clear of bandages.

"Anyway, I should have known you'd come in something slutty Freya," Perseus told her.

This might have seemed pretty rude, but Victoire had grown accustomed to their constant bickering. Perseus always told Freya she was vulgar and she usually retorted something about him being a geeky pureblood. After the second great war, being a pureblood had become somewhat a taboo and not something to brag about in society too much. Victoire wasn't considered a pureblood only because of her Veela heritage.

"I picked it just for you, weirdo," she smiled at him, not at all affected by his name calling.

Freya had been called worse things by other students, and she knew that at least Perseus didn't mean it.

"I'm flattered really, but I'm not interested,"

"Too bad, I guess I'll have to find another prey," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. They both laughed.

"Maybe you'll find someone to your liking at the afterparty," Victoire told her, only half-joking.

Victoire had told her friends about the afterparty right after Teddy had invited her and Freya had promised to come with. The boys however had looked unmotivated, just like they did now.

"You guys still don't want to come?" she asked them again.

"I don't know … it's not that we don't want to, but it's probably best if we don't. It's Jason Scott's party and were not exactly best of friends," Lucas explained.

"But it's for all 6th and 7th years, it will be fun! They'll probably have some real alcohol as well, not this pitiful excuse for punch," she said, eyeing her glass sadly.

"And we will be there, keeping you on the right path! We'll keep you far away from Jason or Teddy," Freya came to Victoire's help.

The boys still didn't look convinced but with some more insistence from the girl, they eventually agreed to come.

"At least if Lupin hurts you, we'll be there to hit him for you, Victoire," Lucas said, very seriously.

She had told them about seeing Teddy, Nathan and Jason again from time to time. They had been happy for her, even though they disliked the 3 Hufflepuffs.

"If he hurts me, I'll be the one to slap him," Victoire retorted, "be you will, of course, be welcomed to slap him a second time," she added, smiling.

"Talk of the Devil," Finn said, looking at someone behind Freya.

Indeed, Teddy was walking toward them. He was dressed in white fancy clothes and was wearing a cape but Victoire wasn't sure what he was actually dressed up as. She glanced at Alice somewhere further in the Great Hall. She was wearing a huge princess dress with lace and bows everywhere. Victoire looked at Teddy again.

 _Figures, he's dressed as prince charming_ , she scoffed.

The group of friends was eyeing Teddy as he progressed toward them, until he finally planted himself in front of Victoire, smiling.

"Hi Vic, you look great!" he told her, never lifting his gaze to look at the others.

"Thanks," she smiled back, although a bit awkwardly. She knew this was weird for both the Slytherins and Teddy. "I guess you're supposed to be prince charming?" she asked him.

The five Slytherins were silent, watching their little exchange, probably waiting for Teddy's acknowledgment.

"Yeah… Alice wanted matching costumes, but I know it's cheesy," he said.

Someone stifled a laugh behind Victoire, probably Lucas, but didn't do a good enough job at it since Teddy turned his head toward the noise, furrowing his brows.

"Something funny Griffith?" he asked, his voice very cold.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't picture you as the type of guy who would knuckle under his girlfriends," Lucas grinned nastily, while his friends laughed.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you'd have to keep a girl longer than a few hours first," Teddy replied immediately.

"Guys, please!" Victoire said firmly, looking at both of them angrily. "Don't spoil this night,"

She could feel her Veela power rising to the surface, wanting to be freed so she could diffuse the tension.

Everyone was watching her carefully, Freya a little bit alarmed.

"Okay, why don't you and Teddy go have a chat without us then and we'll meet in a couple of minutes? How does that sound?" she suggested, placing a gentle arm on Victoire's shoulder.

Victoire nodded and started walking away with Teddy in tow. But she still heard Perseus say in a sarcastic tone "Teddy shows up, and drags Victoire away. How very original,"

.

.

After a short talk with Teddy, Nathan, and Jason, Victoire had gone back to Freya and the boys. None of them had mentioned this little incident again, thankfully. Victoire had only spent 20 minutes with her Hufflepuffs friends, which wasn't really long enough for Lucas or Perseus to feel 'neglected'. The band had finally started to play and their little group had joined the dance floor. The crowd of student dancing was growing bigger each time the band started a new song and Victoire was happily squished between Freya and Jared, laughing. Her wings were, of course, bothering her, but at the same time, they kept people from getting too close.

The song changed to a slow one and people started pairing up. Perseus grasped Freya by the shoulder before making her twirl and finally steadying her in his arms. She was roaring with laughter, her devil's tail, bouncing behind her. Victoire felt someone grabbing her hand. She turned around to find Lucas grinning at her playfully and naturally, she smiled back. Neither one of them said anything as he placed her hands on his shoulders and put his on her hips gently. At first they kept some distance between them, but then Victoire decided to close that gap, by stepping closer and resting her head against him. She felt him chuckle lightly.

When the song ended, they once again stared each other in the eyes while smiling, and went back to their friends, dancing as a group again. After what felt like another hour of happy dancing, another slow song came and this time it was Teddy who came to ask her to dance with him. Unlike with Lucas, Victoire was feeling slightly uncomfortable and didn't dance to close to him. She really wanted to avoid a scene with Alice.

"Enjoying yourself?" Teddy asked her eventually.

He was feeling her discomfort and was trying to help her get over it.

"Yeah, I'm really having fun, you know how much I like dancing!" she said happily.

This last part made her remember what he had written in his letter, about him wanting to dance with her but not being able to because he would kiss her. She felt her cheeks getting hot and saw his taking a pinker tint as well, and she saw that his eyes were now fixed on her lips. He had probably remembered the same line.

"I'm glad," he replied.

After dancing together quietly for another minute, Victoire had to break the silence.

"Why did you change your hair to brown?"

Teddy looked embarrassed at her question.

"Alice found the blue hair strange," he said.

Victoire was wearing an expression that said "Really dude?" and he averted her eyes.

"I liked the blue hair," she said instead.

When the song was finally over, Teddy stepped away from her quickly, thanking her for the dance and going back to his girlfriend.

Victoire spent the remaining of the evening dancing with Freya and the guys. Whenever a slow song would come up, Nathan and Jason magically appeared next to her, ready to dance with her, but Teddy never asked her to dance again. She felt as if Nathan and Jason had been appointed to her, so she couldn't slow dance with Lucas or the other Slytherin guys.

The ball ended at 1 am, and McGonagall asked every student to go back to their common room and quickly go to bed. They didn't have any lessons the following day since it was a Sunday, but that shouldn't be an excuse for staying up later than that, she said. Of course, she didn't know about the planned afterparties in Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's common rooms. The students diligently made their way to their common rooms, but 30 minutes later, the first groups started making their way to the Gryffindor tower or the kitchen corridor. At exactly 2 am, every 4th and 5th year had arrived in the Gryffindor common room and 6th and 7th years had been let inside the Hufflepuff common room.

Victoire found Freya right next to the entrance, waiting for her. Her red dress had shortened and was now ending mid-thigh, revealing her long sculpted legs.

"Vic! Great, you didn't get caught!" she exclaimed.

"Did people get caught?" Victoire asked worriedly.

"Oh no, I just said that like that," Freya giggled. She had already drunk some firewhiskey apparently. She had her wand in her hand and immediately started waving it in Victoire's direction while mumbling some spell. Victoire felt the fabric of her dress disappear, shortening her dress. Once the dress hem reached the top of her knees, she gestured for Freya to stop, but the witch waited a few more seconds, shortening the dress some more until she broke the spell.

"Here you go! I've been practicing this spell for the past week and I'm quite please with the results!" Freya said cheerfully.

Around them, many girls were casting the same spell, making Victoire feel slightly less self-conscious.

"Thanks, it's quite a useful trick," she agreed.

Suddenly everyone grew quiet. Jason, who was wearing a great pirate costume, was waiting in the middle of the room, obviously wanting to say something.

"Welcome to this very illegal after party everyone! You'll find drinks, real ones" he winked "on the tables. Please avoid going to the dorms. And let's make this night memorable!" he shouted the last sentence and a concert of Whooos answered him and the party started.

.

.

Teddy was sitting on one of the sofas, drinking from his glass every now and then. Alice was seated on his lap while chatting with a Gryffindor girl about useless things. He was a little bored and looked around him to see if he could spot Nathan or Jason. He found the later one quite easily, he was in the middle of the room, dancing closely with two Slytherins 6th years. The two girls were cute, in their skeleton costumes, and seemed to have a blast dancing with Jason.

Nathan was nowhere to be seen but Teddy's eyes landed on Victoire, who was talking to Lucas. Teddy's blood started boiling. He hated that she was friends with that dickhead. When he saw them slow dancing together at the ball, he seriously thought about starting a fight. He could see, and worse, understand, the lust in Griffith's eyes. So when he saw Lucas lean toward Victoire, it was only Alice's weight resting on his lap that stopped him from jumping on his feet. He was praying in his head for Victoire to slap the guy or push him away from her, but she did none of those things and instead, stepped closer to him. Everything was now moving in slow motion for Teddy, as he watched Lucas kiss Victoire slowly. To his utter horror, Victoire kissed him back and he thought he was going to be sick. Feeling disgusted, extremely sad and strangely, betrayed, he interrupted Alice's discussion and kissed her feverishly.

"Let's go to my dorm, 'kay?" he asked her after releasing her lips.

She nodded dumbfounded and followed him toward the stairs. Teddy felt like a total shit the whole way to his room.


	9. Chapter 9 : No Place like Home

**I'm trying my best to make Victoire be a strong and independent character but I'm not entirely satisfied with how it turns out, she still feels a bit whiny I think. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

No Place like Home

.

.

The first trimester at Hogwarts was finally over and it was now time for Victoire to pack her suitcase and make her way to Hogsmeade. As per tradition, her last breakfast at Hogwarts was spent with her family, like an early Christmas meal of sort. Therefore, she was now sitting at the Gryffindor table with Dominique, Louis, James, and Teddy. They were all chatting merrily about their plans for the holidays, about the Quidditch games they would play and the delicious food they would eat at Gran Molly's. Teddy wasn't related to any of them but he was still considered as being part of their family. In fact, it was him and Victoire who had started this little family breakfast tradition during Victoire's second year. On that same morning 4 years ago, Victoire and he had decided to just eat together and leave Nathan, Jason, and Alice.

Victoire had to smile at the memory of this first breakfast, just the two of them. So many things had happened since then. She looked at Teddy who was talking passionately about something with Louis. After the Halloween ball, he had been a bit distant with her again and she had guessed it was because she had kissed Lucas. Teddy never actually asked about it, but Nathan did and she was almost sure that snake had reported her every word to Teddy.

.

"Are you and Lucas dating?" Nathan asked her out of the blue when she sat next to him at a table in the library.

She had to stifle a laugh.

"Because we kissed at the after party?" she inquired, amused.

Nathan didn't reply but looked at her expectantly.

"No, we're not. If I started dating someone just because we kissed, you and I would already be married," she said sarcastically, but never losing her smile.

"Fair enough," Nathan agreed, seeming relieved.

Lucas and she had only kissed for a while at the after party but it hadn't been anything more than two drunk friends getting carried away. In the morning, neither her nor Lucas had acted strangely and they had immediately gone back to their comfortable friendship. Victoire couldn't help comparing Lucas to Teddy. At least the Slytherin wasn't always blowing hot and cold and she knew where they stood.

"And is Freya dating Perseus?" Nathan asked nonchalantly, his eyes fixed on the book in front of him.

"Why? You're interested?" she raised her eyebrows, teasing him.

Nathan looked embarrassed.

"Forget I asked," he sighed.

.

"Vic, are you with us?" Dominique asked her sister, bringing her back to the present moment.

Her comment brought Teddy's attention to her. They exchanged a smile.

"Yes, Dom, what were you saying?" she demanded sweetly.

Her younger sister rolled her eyes but still repeated her questions.

"I was asking if you were planning to spend new year's eve with us at Shell Cottage,"

Victoire knew her sister well, she knew she was asking for a reason.

"No, I'll probably go to a party with Freya," she said.

Dominique looked at her with her puppy eyes.

"You want me to ask papa if you can come," Victoire sighed. She wasn't really annoyed, she understood her sister, but their dad had a strict rule about parties. Dominique would only be allowed to go once she turned 15 like Victoire had had to wait.

"Please?" Dominique asked sweetly.

"You know the rules, Dom," Victoire warned. "Papa probably will say no,"

"But you can at least try! I'm sure that if you say you'll be there, maman will agree and papa will follow!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I can probably help as well," Teddy said, butting in. "I mean, I'll probably be going to the same party as Victoire, so maybe knowing that both of us will be there to look after you might convince your parents,"

Victoire stared at him surprised. Yeah, of course, they'd probably end up at the same party, but she'd actually been thinking they would be going together like they did the year before. Yes, she had planned to go with Freya, but that didn't mean Teddy wasn't included in her plans.

"You'll probably be at the same party? Does that mean we're not going together?" she questioned him.

Teddy pinched his nose, uncomfortably.

"Well, you said you were going with Freya,"

Victoire waited because she could feel it wasn't the only reason.

"And I'll be going with Alice, and I know you don't want to spend time with her," he explained pitifully.

Victoire understood his reasons, but it hurt nonetheless because by going with Alice, it meant he was putting her before Victoire for the very first time. She didn't say anything, not wanting to show her pain. Thankfully Dominique spoke instead.

"If you tell papa you'll be there too, he'll definitively say yes!"

She sounded so convinced that everyone ended up agreeing with her plan. Louis looked a bit saddened by the situation since he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go with them since he was definitively too young. But James tried his best to comfort him, telling him that he could ask his parents if he could spend new years eve at the Shell Cottage with him. That idea brought a smile back to Louis' beautiful face and everyone was happy again. Or at least Victoire pretended to be.

.

.

After the journey on the Hogwarts express that Victoire spent with Freya, Lucas, Perseus, and Jared, (Finn was a prefect) she finally arrived at Kings Cross where her dad and mom were waiting for her and her siblings impatiently. She spotted them easily on the platform, her mom always so beautiful and her dad still dashing even with his many scars. They looked like a young couple of newly-wed, not a year older than 30. Merlin knew life hadn't been kind to them but their love for each other and their kindness were one of the reasons Victoire hadn't lost hope in love and life in general. Dominique and Louis ran into their extended arms, diving into a family hug. Victoire said on the side, watching her family with a nostalgic smile.

"Victoire, mon coeur, viens," her mom said, waving at her to join the embrace. Victoire tentatively got closer and passed an arm around her mother. Instantly she felt her dad's arm holding her close and Dominique's hand reaching for hers. Home. Finally.

.

.

"Victoire, how can you not be ready yet?" her dad shouted through the house.

Victoire was concentrating very hard in front of her mirror to try and trace a perfect line with her eyeliner. No matter if you were a witch or a muggle, some things just were horribly difficult.

"I'm coming in a sec!" she shouted back at him and heard him growl something to her mom who laughed loudly.

When she was happy with her make-up, she quickly grabbed her purse laying on her desk and made her way downstairs were her parents and siblings were waiting.

"We were supposed to be there half an hour ago, Victoire," her dad sighed, glaring at her. But his expression softened as he watched his daughter walk down the stairs and a proud smile gained his lips.

"You look beautiful my little princess,"

"I'm not a little princess papa," she argued, even though she was smiling at his sweet comment.

"You'll always be my little princess, no matter how big you grow or how hard you try to rebel," he turned toward Dominique and Louis, "And the same goes for you. The three of you will always be my little babies,"

"Papaaa, why are you getting all emotional?" Dominique complained.

"Yes dad, you sound very old and uncool," Louis added. He was the only one who called Bill, dad and not papa. He still called Fleur maman, but somehow he thought that papa didn't sound virile enough to describe his father and preferred the English version.

"Okay, enough talking everyone, we're late enough already!" Fleur cut in, gesturing for her younger children to take her hands. "Victoire you go with your fazer," she quickly said before disapparating.

Fleur hated being late, especially to her mother-in-law parties.

"Come on Victoire, let's go see our family," her dad said gently while taking her hand and disapparating as well, taking Victoire with him.

They appeared in front of the Burrow and she hurriedly passed a hand through her hair and on her dress to straightened it. She followed her dad through the entrance door and was greeted by voices coming from all sides, family members hugging each other and loud children noises.

"Victoire you look more beautiful each time I see you!" Aunt Ginny said while kissing her on the cheek.

No one in the family had seen her since she came back to France, but her parents must have warned them about the many physical changes since, except Ginny, no one had made any comments.

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny," Victoire replied, uncomfortable. Her body and Veela allure was something she had grown accustomed to, first in France and then in Hogwarts. But in front of her family, she found herself feeling quite embarrassed.

"Come on Ginny, you know how much Vic hates compliment!" a very familiar voice said from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Teddy who was now putting his arm on her shoulder and pulling her into a hug. She returned the hug quite happily, still, a bit hurt about the New Year party but not enough to ruin this moment.

"Hello Teddy," she said softly, pulling back from the embrace.

They had exchanged a few owls since they came back from Hogwarts two days ago. Their discussions had been fun and uncomplicated. In a way, Victoire felt that their friendship would be easier, almost the same as before now that they were far from Hogwarts and far from Alice.

"Hi," Teddy answered with a tender smile "I heard you're the reason why your whole family was delayed," he lectured her playfully.

"Did Louis tell you that? Because it's completely false! I'm blaming the faulty eyeliner," she said, pointing at her perfect eye make-up.

"Excuses excuses …. It doesn't change the fact that I had to stay with all those _old_ people all by myself," Teddy said, trying to sound bothered.

Ginny who was still standing next to Victoire laughed at his poor acting skills and then leaned toward Victoire and whispered,

"Poor Teddy, I hope his flirting techniques are better than his jokes,"

And walked away from the two teenagers.

"What did Ginny say?" Teddy immediately inquired, watching Victoire closely.

"Nothing special," she said mysteriously.

"Hum, …" was all he said, his cheeks reddening.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked him, "Afraid aunt Ginny said something compromising?" she teased.

"Of course not, she would never do that!" he laughed.

"Don't underestimate the girl code, Teddy, " she shot him a knowing look that made him laugh louder.

"I'll keep that in mind," he promised, "Actually I need to talk to you about something,"

"About what?" Victoire asked him.

He had lost his smile and was looking more serious. He didn't say anything, thinking about the right way to tell her.

Victoire scowled at him, annoyed. What was he afraid to tell her?

"Let me guess, this has something to do with Alice," she said calmly but her voice had become colder.

Teddy's eyes grew wide and he looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

Victoire sighed heavily. Why did Alice always have to ruin every nice moment they had, even when she wasn't actually there?

"So, let's hear it," she made a movement with her hand, motioning for him to speak. Teddy still hesitated.

"Well … she will be joining us for dessert a bit later," he explained, waiting for Victoire's anger. But he hadn't been ready for the deep hurt he immediately saw appear in her eyes.

Victoire stayed silent for a while, watching him speechless and Teddy waited patiently. He couldn't see it, but she was battling fiercely against her own Veela nature. Veelas were famously short-tempered and her emotions were amplified. The level of sadness and anger Victoire was feeling would have overwhelmed many, but she was accustomed to it now. She was still struggling to contain her power and she knew that if she let go, she would burn the house to the ground.

"You invited her to our Christmas dinner?" she finally murmured, having won her inner battle, "To our family reunion? You invited her here?" she hated how her voice sounded, hurt and astonished.

"I want to introduce her to the family," Teddy said, using his softest voice.

The tears he saw in Victoire's eyes, tears she refused to shed, made his stomach drop. He knew he should have told her earlier, but he had wanted to do it face to face, so he could do damage control. But that part of the plan wasn't going the way he had expected. Angry Victoire, he could deal with, although not easily, but pained Victoire ….

"I have to go say hi to your grandma, I haven't seen her yet," Victoire said and without waiting for an answer, walked out of the room and into the kitchen, even though Teddy's grandmother was standing a few feet away in the living room.

.

.

Victoire couldn't believe Teddy and Alice were that serious. Never had Teddy introduced any of his girlfriends to the family. She just assumed that Alice would be like all the others, they would date for a month or two and then break up. But it had already been 5 months now, and instead of breaking up, their relationship was getting more serious. What would the next step be? Her official presence at every family events, such as birthdays, Sunday brunches or Quidditch evenings? Alice had already stolen Teddy, Victoire wouldn't let her take her family too.

.

.

Teddy's feelings were a mess. Since this summer, Alice had been a distraction, a way to forget his sentiments for Victoire. But by dating her, he only kept hurting Victoire and that devastated him. He wanted to be the reason behind her smiles and laughter, not responsible for her tears. It had been 5 months and still, his feelings for her hadn't gone away. Sure he had developed affection for Alice, but it was merely friendly concerns, at best. He felt bad for his girlfriend because his thoughts were constantly on another girl, one he could never have. He didn't want to hurt any of them, playing with women wasn't his thing. He had always respected his previous girlfriends and had always been faithful in all his relations. But he felt like he was cheating on Alice because of his treacherous feelings. Alice knew something was not working between them and she was using Teddy's guilt to her advantage. She was the one who suggested coming tonight and Teddy had agreed to placate her and his guilt, but also because he was still hoping that if their relationship moved to the next level, maybe all would fall into place. But he was having no such luck.

.

.

Victoire efficiently avoided Teddy during the rest of the evening and shortly after 9 o'clock, the doorbell rang, announcing Alice. Teddy jumped to his feet to go open the door, but still, cast a last worried look in Victoire's direction. He had been sending her those looks during the whole dinner as if expecting her to burst into flames at any seconds.

"Alice!" he said, trying to sound cheerful, but his voice betraying his nervousness, as he opened the door and let his girlfriend inside.

He proceeded to introduce her to everyone, adults, and children. When he finally arrived in front of Victoire, the adults had gone back to their discussion. Which meant they didn't get any of the following exchange.

"And of course you know Victoire," Teddy said uncomfortably, probably trying to diffuse the tension between the two girls.

"Hi Victoire, how are you?" Alice asked, her usual animosity toward Victoire gone, or at least hidden.

Victoire wasn't surprised, she hadn't expected Alice to come to her family home and start insulting her.

"Great, I'm just really displeased to see you interrupt my family Christmas dinner," Victoire answered with a smile. She didn't want to act childishly, but she just couldn't stand being nice to that double-face witch.

"Always so pity, I see," Alice retorted sarcastically "One day, you'll have to get over it, Vic. I'm with Teddy and none of your tantrums will change that," she added, some of her nastiness slipped in that last sentence.

Dominique, who had been standing next to Victoire, stepped forward and faced Alice.

"If you think you can come here and start insulting my sister, think again. Our parents and family might have welcomed you tonight, but don't forget I'm also going to Hogwarts and I've seen how you've treated Victoire since September. I can assure you that if my parents knew you had called her a bitch or a slut, you'd be out this house this very second, with a nasty curse stuck to your butt," she said, her voice threatening.

The 14-year-old witch turned toward Teddy, sending him a murderous look.

"As for you, I thought I had warned you not to hurt Victoire again at the start of summer, and here you are, bringing the very woman she hates to our Christmas dinner. All these months I've watched you behave like a complete idiot, dating that dumb bimbo and hurting my sister, over and over again. I've had enough of you constantly messing up, not being able to decide what you want," she stopped shortly and took a deep inspiration, "Want to know what I think, Teddy? You're a coward who's afraid to show his feelings. I think you're in love with Victoire and that you're cowering and hiding behind Alice to avoid being rejected,"

She took Victoire by the hand and pulled her away from the dumbfounded couple.

"Now, we're gonna sit and talk with our family, and you two better stay the hell away from us, or else I'll tell gran Molly how charming your girlfriend really is Teddy, are we clear?" Dominque added, before walking away with Victoire.

* * *

 **French traduction over here !**

 **mon coeur : my love**

 **viens : come here**


	10. Chapter 10 : Love me Tender

**This chapter contains adult content (M rating), please take that into consideration!  
**

 **I also want to add that alcohol should be consumed with moderation!**

* * *

Love me Tender

.

.

The New Year party was taking place at Charles Wood's house like the year before. Charles was a 7th year Gryffindor and because both his parents were professional Quidditch player, he was often left home alone, something he had learned to take advantage of.

Victoire, Freya and a very happy Dominique arrived through the floo network around 9 o'clock on new year's eve, the three of them beautifully dressed and wearing perfect make-up. The place was already crowded, which wasn't a surprise since Charles had invited _everyone_. Victoire even saw a couple of first years, chatting in a corner and students from past years scattered here and there.

Their first stop was, of course, the drinking table where Victoire and Freya filled their cups with firewhisky. Dominique hesitated, looking expectantly at Victoire.

"If papa knew there was alcohol at this party, he would never have allowed me to come," she said, joking. Victoire knew this was true, but at the same time, her father must have known there would be some alcohol, but he trusted his daughters.

"You can have one glass of firewhisky, but after that, you'll stick to butterbeer, alright?" Victoire said, handing her younger sister a cup of alcohol. One glass wouldn't have too much effect on Dominique hopefully, and Victoire couldn't refuse her sister anything since Christmas anyway.

"You're the best, Vic!" she shouted, hugging her sister shortly before taking the glass of her hands.

Victoire was happy to have her sister with her. She had been quite surprised when her dad agreed to let Dominique come with her tonight but she had decided not to question his decision, fearing he might change his mind. Her mom had been so pleased to see her two daughters getting ready together, she had, of course, helped them do their make-up joyfully. Freya had arrived a bit later, already prepared and Fleur and Bill had just loved her, which Victoire hadn't expected. Freya with her clever mouth and attitude wasn't really what adults called charming.

"So you told me only Finn was coming. What happened to Jared, Lucas, and Perseus?" Victoire asked her friends, while the three of them walked toward the garden.

"Lucas and Jared went to the USA with Lucas's parents to see some family," she answered, take a sip from her cup, "And Perseus has to spend New Year's Eve with his family,"

"What a shame," Victoire commented.

Freya nodded "And I'm not actually sure we'll get to see much of Finn tonight either. He just started dating that guy from Gryffindor," she explained "But this gives us a perfect opportunity to have a girls night! Right, Dom?"

"Yes, it will do you some good to be away from males tonight," her sister approved.

"Males?" Victoire laughed at her sister's choice of vocabulary "I actually only have a problem with one of them, not the whole species,"

She hadn't talked to Teddy since the Christmas dinner, and he had made no attempt at contacting her, following Dominique's advice diligently. She knew he was supposed to be here tonight, with Alice, but she hadn't seen either of them yet. She had no intention of talking to him if she did find him though. Of course, she had the slightest hope, that what Dominique had said was true, that he truly was in love with her, but if his silence was anything to go by, she was wrong to even hope.

.

.

The night went in a flash, Freya, Victoire, and Dominique dancing together, talking to other drunk people and simply having fun. Finn had come to say hello and introduced his boyfriend before disappearing again. It was now 10 to midnight and Victoire had just spotted Nathan in the crowd. She went to talk to him, after warning Freya and her sister, making her way through the sea of bodies pressed together, dancing.

"Hello stranger," she said, wrapping her hand around his shoulder in an amicable gesture. She knew she was a bit drunk but she didn't want a repeat from the summer party, so she checked that her Veela power were safely buried and she made sure not to sound like she was flirting.

"Hi, Vic," Nathan answered, smiling. It seemed like he was slightly drunk too.

"I haven't seen you all night, where have you been?"

"Jason and I had a little crisis to take care off," he said, pointing toward Jason, who was sitting in one of the sofas next to the windows.

"What crisis?" Victoire had to shout, so Nathan could hear her above the very loud music.

"Teddy of course," he answered, eyeing her surprised.

"What did he do now?" she asked, only half of her wanting to hear the answer.

"You don't know? He and Alice broke up," Nathan explained.

"What? They broke up? Why?"

"I don't know, but Teddy has been drinking non stop since we got here," he complained "We've been watching over him for the past 3 hours,"

Freya and Dominique appeared next to Victoire.

"Vic, everything all right?" her sister asked.

"Yes, nothing major," she replied, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Nothing major? Come on Victoire, Teddy and Alice breaking up must affect you a bit more than that," Nathan argued, always able to see through her detached act.

"They broke up?" Freya and Dominique asked at the same time, astonished.

"It must be because of you Victoire," Dominique said immediately after, not even waiting for confirmation.

"You must go talk to him," Freya insisted.

"I don't care if it because of me or not," she said, but none of her three friends looked convinced. "And _if it is_ because of me, I'll be the last person Teddy wants to see,"

"On the contrary, I'm pretty sure, you're the only one he wants to see right now," Nathan said.

Victoire looked very tempted to listen to her friends. Despite everything, she loved Teddy and cared deeply for him, she had to make sure he was alright. But less than 3 hours ago she had sworn to stay away from him tonight and that she wouldn't let him hurt her again. She looked at Freya and Dominique for help.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Dominique. Take all the time you need," Freya said, answering Victoire's silent question. That finished to convince her.

"Thanks, I'll try to come back quickly," she said before turning toward Nathan and sighing heavily, "Where is he?"

"He must be sitting somewhere near Jason on the sofas, at least, that's where I left them,"

Victoire cursed silently, leaving Jason in charge of a drunk person wasn't the wisest idea. She left her friends and walked toward the sofas, dodging the crowd of people as best as she could. She located Jason again, but he was unsurprisingly sitting by himself, having obviously followed Teddy in his drinking marathon.

"Hi Jason, where is Teddy?" she asked him.

"Hello there Vic! You look lovely tonight!" he mumbled, his eyes glazed from the alcohol.

"Come on Jason, focus! Where's Teddy?" she tried again.

"I don't know, he went to look for you I think," Jason said, but Victoire was already walking away. She was searching the mass of students frenetically, trying to locate Teddy. For some reason, she couldn't wait to see him now.

 _He's looking for me_ , she thought happily.

She started walking again, pushing past people, when everyone started shouting.

"10, 9, 8,"

She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"7, 6, 5"

She turned around to find Teddy looking at her intensely. His hair was the colour of whisky, a strange mixture of brown and orange. He appeared to be less drunk then Jason, but still a bit more than just tipsy.

"4, 3, 2"

"Victoire," he murmured, his voice raspy.

"1"

"Teddy?" Victoire asked, searching his hazel eyes.

And as the crowd shouted "0", he kissed her. It was the softest kiss as if he was afraid to break her or spook her. Victoire kissed him right back, just as gently. As everyone around them started wishing each other a happy new year, Teddy placed his hand on her lower back to hold her more closely. Victoire put one hand on his cheek, holding his face. Her other hand went to his arm.

Teddy broke the kiss first and looked at her tenderly. It was as if the hundred people around them had vanished and they were the only two persons in the room, Victoire could only focus on him. She saw his hair alternating between the whisky colour, a turquoise blue and violet, showing how much on edge he was and couldn't help passing a hand through it.

"I broke up with Alice," he said, staring at her.

"I know," Victoire answered, looking into his eyes.

"Dominique was right," he continued, stepping closer to her.

"About what?" Victoire had to ask, she had to know.

"I was hiding," he murmured into her ear, tickling Victoire's ear with his breath.

"From what?" Victoire was liquefying in his arms.

"From what I want," he said, his face still dangerously close. Victoire waited for him to elaborate.

"It's you I want, Vic," he finally whispered in her ear and moved his face a little lower, so he could kiss her neck. He carried on kissing and sucking her neck, making a sweet moan escape Victoire's lips.

"Teddy, not here," was all she managed to say, before his lips were back on hers and he was ravishing her mouth. This kiss was nothing like the previous one. It was devastating, passionate and very pressing. Victoire wanted nothing more than to kiss him all night, but a few wolf whistled interrupted them and she broke the kiss, her face red and hot.

"Not here," she said again. Teddy nodded, very seriously and grabbed her by the hips before disapparting with her.

They landed in a room Victoire knew too well. It was Teddy's bedroom back at his grandmother's.

"Gran isn't here tonight," he quickly said.

Victoire smiled at him invitingly.

"You had everything planned, didn't you?" she said, teasing.

"No, Victoire…. I wasn't expecting anything… I'm still not," he said, very clumsily "I can bring you back to the party or we can just kiss, or talk," he offered.

"I was joking, Teddy," she said gently, placing her hands on his chest, "I want this,"

She had to stand on her tiptoe but she managed to kiss Teddy, who soon lowered his head to allow her a better access. This was all the confirmation he needed. His hands landed on her hips and he tugged her to him. He took over the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth and caressing hers. Victoire had thrown her arms around Teddy's neck and was pressing herself against him. She felt one of his hand slide slowly to her ass, cupping one cheek. She moaned in his mouth, encouraging him. They moved toward the bed and pulled away from each other just long enough to catch their breath. Victoire climbed on the bed, kicking her shoes of her feet and Teddy joined her, having gotten rid of his own shoes. They went back to kissing each other desperately with their hand exploring each other's body. Teddy lifted her dress to gain access to her thighs and stomach. Strangely Victoire felt shy, even though this was hardly her first time, not after her summer in France. But somehow, being with Teddy, her lifelong crush was intimidating and exciting at the same time. As his hands reached her breasts and reached for her bra's clasp, she started lifting his shirt. When he managed to unclasp her bra, she made him move his arm on top of his head, so she could remove his shirt completely. Teddy then lowered her dress's straps, freeing her breasts. He looked at her intently, devouring her with his eyes alone.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Victoire. You're perfect," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Shut up and kiss me," was her only reply. She felt very self-conscious with his gaze on her.

Teddy followed her order, by kissing her neck and slowly going lower, leaving a trail of kisses on her body. He reached her left nipple and took it in his mouth, making sweet noises come out of Victoire's mouth.

She had her hands in his, now violet, hair, pulling him closer to her. Once he had finished sucking on her left nipple, he concentrated on the other one, while keeping one hand playing with her left breast. Victoire was getting wetter by the second and wanted to remove their clothes very badly. When Teddy released her second bud, she took her dress off, and was now standing completely naked expect for her lacey black thong. Teddy followed her example and dropped his trousers, only keeping his boxers on. He pushed Victoire gently to fully lay on the bed and started kissing her again. He placed himself over her, nudging her to open her legs. She did and Teddy positioned himself between them. They started grinding against each other with their underwear as sole separation. A groan escaped Teddy, turning Victoire on even more. Her hands were going up and down Teddy's back, caressing him. Teddy's mouth left Victoire as he slowly moved down her body, going even lower than before. He was kissing her lower stomach, then the inside of her thighs and Victoire felt his hand pushing against her underwear, making her moan even more loudly. He pushed the thong on the side and thrust one finger inside her.

"Do you like it, Vic?" he asked as he kept thrusting his finger.

Victoire didn't answer the sounds she was making a good enough indication of how much she liked it. Teddy added another finger, making her gasp.

"I love how responsive you are," Teddy said again, before starting to kiss the inside of her thighs once more. He took his fingers away and Victoire cried at the loss. But Teddy's mouth was getting nearer and she started writhing on the bed, waiting. Teddy first removed her thong completely, letting it slide down her legs, before tossing it on the floor along with their other clothes.

Victoire tensed as she felt him sweep his tongue between her folds, licking her once. Then he did it again and again and again, until Victoire was just a writhing mess. He then took her clitoris inside his mouth and bit gently on it, sending Victoire over the edge. He waited until she came down from her orgasm and then his tongue was plunging inside her, thrusting and swirling, making Victoire reach her peak a second time. He licked her clean and then came back up, kissing her. She tasted herself on his lips and was somehow incredibly turned on by it.

"I need you in me, Teddy," she said, reaching down for his boxer with her hand. She felt how hard he was through his underwear and he thrust into her hand, groaning loudly. She took his boxer down and they were finally both naked and breathing heavily. She reached for him again and took him in her hand. She smeared the drop of pre-come and started pumping gently.

"Merlin, Victoire, you can't do that or …" Teddy said, his voice sounded like he was hurting.

Victoire let go of him and kissed him instead, spreading her legs as wide as she could.

Teddy placed himself right above her and she guided him with her hand. She felt him pushing at her entrance until his head was inside. She cried out as he thrust deeper, making him freeze above her.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" he asked alarmed.

"No, no keep going," she said, running her hand up and down his back.

Teddy did exactly that, as he moved deeper very slowly until he was fully sheathed. He gave Victoire some time to adjust before he started moving gently inside her.

"Faster, Teddy," she pleaded, her voice husky.

Teddy upped his pace and she tightened her grip on him, moaning noisily. Teddy's eyes were fixed on her own, the two of them letting their unspoken feelings show in that moment. Teddy moved even faster and his mouth came crashing on hers. She scratched his back as his thrusts became slower, but more powerful. She felt herself shiver as another orgasm started building inside her. Teddy was now kissing her breasts again, intensifying her pleasure. He tilted his hips, making sure to rub her clit with every thrust. He then bit one of her nipples again and Victoire came, her pussy contracting around him and triggering his own release. Teddy let himself fall next to her as she was quivering from the aftershocks.

He stood up after a short while and went into the adjoining bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and proceeded to clean himself and Victoire gently. Once he was done, he lay back down on the bed, taking Victoire into his arms and pulling the cover over them. He kissed her tenderly every where on her face, making her laugh.

"Happy New Year Victoire," he said to her, stroking her silky hair.

"Happy New Year Teddy," she answered.

Neither of them said anything else as they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11 : The Morning After

**This chapter took a little longer than expected.  
Firstly because this chapter was very hard to write! I was afraid that my story would die if I made Teddy and Victoire date too quickly and I still have some surprises left for them before we get to the Platform 9¾ kiss. I know Teddy's argument might seem a little repetitive but I wanted to show that he still has some growing up and thinking to do!  
Secondly because I'm very busy right now and will be for the next couple of weeks, so I'll try to update the story as quickly as I can but it might take longer than usual.**

* * *

The Morning After

.

.

Teddy woke up the following morning with Victoire in his arms. He turned his head to look at her and stared at her sleepy face. She looked so beautiful and innocent when she slept that Teddy had to smile. Then he remembered the previous night's event and smiled brighter. He and Victoire had finally taken that step. Both of them had had a fair amount of alcohol in their blood but he didn't think it had just been drunk sex. A sudden fear grew in his stomach. What if Victoire didn't remember what had happened? What if she regretted? Just as he was starting to imagine the worst, Victoire moved in his arms, making her hair shimmer.

"Hey," she said with the softest voice as she opened her eyes and saw Teddy gazing at her.

"Hey," he said back and tentatively lowered his head to kiss her. Since she hadn't seemed surprised to wake up naked next to him, Teddy thought he had his chance.

Victoire welcomed his kiss and kissed him back, before pulling away, her cheeks pink.

"I was afraid it had just been a dream," she said, laying her head back on the pillow and staring at the ceiling.

Teddy popped himself on his elbow, still looking at her.

"It's very real," he replied smiling at her.

"Your hair is blue again," she noticed "I remember it changing colour yesterday,"

"Yeah, it usually gets a weird copper brown when I'm drunk," he explained.

"And when does it change to violet?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows playfully.

Teddy blushed and kissed her again instead of answering.

After playing together in the bed some more, they eventually got out of bed and put some clothes on. Teddy took some new t-shirt and trackies from his drawer. He handed another set of those to Victoire. They were way too big for her but at least she wouldn't be cold.

"Gran isn't supposed to come back here before this evening so we can have breakfast here if you want or we can try and find an open café?" Teddy suggested.

"I doubt we'll find anything open. Maybe I can make something for you and Dom..." Victoire started but suddenly froze "Shit, Dominique!" she shouted and looked at Teddy horrified.

"What Dominique?" he asked, his heart rate increasing.

"I left her yesterday! I have no idea where she is or what could have happened to her…" Victoire said frantic, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible.

"Victoire, calm down! What were your plans for yesterday night? Where were you supposed to sleep?" Teddy tried.

"Hum, we … we were supposed to sleep at Freya's, and then go back home this afternoon," she said, taking her head into her hand "By Merlin's beard, I can't believe I just left Dominique alone like that,"

Teddy walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, moving his hands up and down her back in a soothing gesture.

"It's okay, Vic. She probably went home with Freya and is safely waiting for you there," he said reassuring her.

Victoire was holding tightly to him, feeling awful but knowing he was probably right.

"Why don't we send an owl to Freya and ask her if Dominique is at her place? We can also go back to Charles' house to see if she's still there but I seriously doubt it," he continued to say with a soft voice.

Victoire stepped away from him, breaking their embrace and composed herself.

"You're right she's probably at Freya's. I left the two of them together and Freya is more than reliable," she said but still went to Teddy's desk and took a piece of paper and some ink before she started writing.

In the meantime, Teddy opened his window and whistled loudly. His brown owl appeared at the exact same time Victoire was putting the feather she was writing with down. She handed him the letter and he gave it to his owl before petting it gently and sending it off.

"Does it know where Freya lives?" Victoire asked.

Usually, owls needed a complete address if it wasn't one of the usual correspondents.

"Freya and I dated for some time remember?" he said a bit embarrassed.

"Ah. Yes," Victoire replied, just as embarrassed. She didn't particularly want to think about her best friend and Teddy together. Neither her old best friend nor her new one.

Teddy took her hand and led her out of the room to the kitchen on the ground floor. He let go of her hand and started moving around the cooking appliances like he actually knew what he was doing.

"While we wait for an answer, we might as well get something to eat," he said.

Victoire watched him get the ingredients ready and decided to sit down on a chair. She was liking this new side of Teddy. She had always known how nice and caring he was but now she actually found his rational and assertive side of him very comforting and sexy at the same time.

In a matter of time, a plate full of pancakes was standing in front of Victoire and Teddy sat down next to her.

"Teddy this looks amazing! I didn't know you could do muggle cooking!" she said, impressed.

"Gran taught me," he confessed.

As they started eating the delicious food Teddy had prepared, his owl appeared in front of the kitchen window, carrying a letter in its beak and waiting to be let in. Victoire immediately got up and opened the window.

 _Your sister came home with me around 2 o'clock this morning._ _  
_ _We had our little sleepover without you! You're bad really!_ _  
_ _You can come and join us anytime, but Dominique will go back to your place around 2 pm._ _  
_ _Freya_ _  
_ _P.S : I hope you had fun with Lupin ;)_

Victoire felt herself blush at the same time as relief washed over her.

"Dominique is with Freya, everything is good," she told Teddy who was still seated at the table.

"See, I told you," he said, teasing her. Victoire walked over to him and sat on his lap. She liked how it felt to be able to be close to him. Simply seating on his lap, something she had done a thousand times before seemed more intimate now.

"Yes you were right," she granted before kissing him on the nose.

.

Teddy liked how natural him and Victoire were with each other. It was as if the past months had never happened as if they had been together for years. Which, in a sense was the truth. Their friendship had been exactly like a romantic relationship, the only thing missing had been the sexual aspect. And now they had that as well. He smiled to himself when Victoire kissed his nose again. It was such a tender gesture but Teddy couldn't help playing with her a little. So he reached for his metamorphmagus power and changed his nose's shape. It was now looking like a duck's beak and Victoire laughter exploded when she saw it.

"Teddy! How am I supposed to kiss you if you do that?" she asked still laughing.

"I guess you'll have to kiss me somewhere else," he quacked, his new nose making him sound ridiculous.

"Is that so?" Victoire asked before kissing his forehead.

Teddy looked at her with a fake-saddened expression. He changed his nose back to its original state and pulled her tighter against him.

"What are the limits of your metamorphmagus power? Could you grow a third arm for example?" Victoire asked him, still joking.

"I can only change the body parts I already have, Victoire," he explained, amused "And what would I do with a third arm anyway?"

"I don't know, I guess it could be useful for Quidditch," Victoire shrugged "But can you make yourself more muscular or fat, or add tattoos on your arms, or…" she continued

"Yes, I can make myself fat. Is that something your into?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ew, no! Please!" Victoire reacted, disgust on her face "But tattoos on the other hand…"

"Hum, interesting …" Teddy said before kissing her.

Victoire had always been fascinated by his abilities to change some of his physical features. Probably because she had been very aware of her own appearance since she was little. When they were younger and Victoire was starting to get interested looks from the male population, she had asked him many questions about his power, wondering why he wasn't constantly using them to change his image. Teddy had simply said that he didn't want to hide, he didn't see the point of lying to people about what he looked like. Victoire had retorted that if he had been ugly and fat he probably would have had a different point of view.

When they were even smaller, maybe 5 and 6 and Teddy had just understood how his metamorphmagus power worked, he used to change his nose, ears, hair and eyes all the time. He would alternate between a pig snout, bunny's ears and all imaginable colour for his eyes. Victoire always loved watching him and it always made her laugh. They were just children….

 _Children_ , Teddy thought, all his body freezing.

"Victoire we haven't, … we didn't use a protection spell," he said, his distress taking over his happiness.

How could they have forgotten? Teddy never forgot to cast a protection spell. It was his fault, he was the one of age, the one who should have cast the spell. What if …. What if Victoire was pregnant? One time was all it took, he knew that. Hogwarts wasn't the most open establishment concerning intercourse and sexual things, but every year starting 5th year, students had to assist to one mandatory prevention class.

"It's okay, I… I've been taking the protection potion," Victoire said gently.

Teddy knew it was supposed to reassure him, and it did pregnancy-wise, but this comment also woke a strange feeling inside of him.

"You've been taking the potion? Why? Since when?" he asked her, puzzled.

"Well, to avoid getting pregnant of course. I think that's the only reason anyone would take it because let me tell you, this potion is disgusting!" Victoire joked.

Teddy was still looking at her confused.

"Since when are you taking it?" he asked again.

Victoire furrowed her eyebrows, only now understanding that Teddy wasn't amused.

"Hum, since this summer, when I was in France," she answered carefully.

"Why would you have needed it in France, Victoire? I thought you only slept with Nathan once," Teddy retorted, his tone turning angry when he said his best friend's name.

Victoire was still sitting on his lap, but her arms were not around Teddy anymore, she had crossed them over her chest, almost to protect herself.

"Yes it only happened once," she said curtly. After a short silence, she sighed and said: "I don't really want to talk about this Teddy, it doesn't matter, it's in the past …"

"I want to talk about it," Teddy interrupted her "If it only happened once with Nathan, why did you start drinking that potion?"

Victoire shot him an annoyed look.

"I told you why Teddy,. Let's drop this," she insisted.

"Did you sleep with someone in France?" he finally asked.

Victoire didn't say anything and that was his answer. He laughed humourlessly. It was the same laugh you imagined a Disney villain would make and it was truly terrifying to hear it come out of Teddy's mouth. Victoire decided to stand up and take a step back from him. She wasn't afraid of him, she knew Teddy would never hurt her but she also understood that he was very angry. His hair was starting to darken until it was completely black.

"All this time you've been reproaching me for sleeping with Alice when you've been shagging some random French dude? Really?" he asked his face turning red from anger.

"This is totally different, the guy I was seeing wasn't your best friend," Victoire tried to defend herself.

"But you did that too didn't you? Sleeping with my best friend," Teddy spat, standing up from the chair. He started walking back and force in the kitchen, not looking at Victoire. Here he was acting like a jerk again, but he just couldn't help his jealous outburst.

"Yes I did, and yes I _shagged_ someone in France. You want me to tell you why? I had just learned that you were with Alice, I was wretched and miserable because of you! Both times it was because I was angry at you," she told him, her voice bitter.

"Oh, so that's your anger management solution? Sleeping with someone each time something doesn't please you? It sure sounds like something a slu…"

"Be very careful what you're saying Teddy," Victoire interrupted him. Her voice had dropped and Teddy couldn't help turning his face toward her. She was looking very scary, her hands were glowing and her usually blue eyes had turned yellow. Teddy had never seen a harpy before but he was sure their eyes were the same colour as Victoire's.

Victoire's interruption made him realized what he had almost called her and he paused, feeling ashamed on top of angry. When he didn't say anything else, Victoire seemed to calm down and her hands slowly went back to their usual ivory colour. Her eyes on the other side remained that weird yellow shade.

After what felt like hours of tensed silence, Teddy talked.

"I knew this was too good to be true. It had no chance to work," his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked, her voice back to its normal enchanting tonality.

"We can't be together. It would ruin everything," he said pitifully "Maybe it already has,"

"Teddy," Victoire said softly. She stepped closer to him, but he stopped her with a gesture of his hand. "This is all in the past Teddy, it has nothing to do with what's going on between us now,"

"I know it doesn't but didn't you see how I reacted? I care so much about you Victoire that every little thing makes me lose my temper, every jealous feelings is multiplied, every angry outburst," he explained "It would never work,"

"So you're saying you don't want to be together? How is that going to help our friendship?" Victoire retorted.

"Victoire, … if we start dating and it doesn't end well…it could have repercussions for our family. I don't want a repeat of this Christmas dinner, with you and me fighting and our family stuck in the middle,"

"But what if it didn't end? What if everything went well?" Victoire objected.

Teddy knew what she meant, he too had loved their shared night and morning, he too had felt as if they were meant to be together. Until he had learned about her fucking someone he didn't even know. He just couldn't stand the idea of his lovely and perfect Victoire sleeping with someone that wasn't him. He hated that he didn't know what happened to her during summer. He shouldn't have been surprised she had found herself a French lover. How could anyone resist her? And he had been with Alice at the time. He couldn't blame her for living her life. But his heart still called for blood, the French guy's blood preferably. Maybe if Victoire and he stayed just friends, he wouldn't keep blaming her for something that wasn't her fault.

"If it doesn't end well, it would be worse than if we remained just friends," he tried to explain his point of view.

.

"I think it's a bit late to go back to being just friends, Teddy," Victoire said coldly. "We already slept together,"

 _And I'm already in love with you,_ she added in her thoughts. She had been in love with him for months now, since this summer. Her feelings hadn't gone away since then and the previous night had just reinforced them.

"You and Nathan went back to being friends," he said wryly.

It was now the third time Teddy was mentioning Nathan and it just proved to Victoire that he was still angry at his friend, even if it might just be unconsciously.

"That was only possible because I was never in love with him," she said, deciding to be honest with Teddy. If she wanted to give this relationship a shot, she would have to try hard to convince him. Telling him she had feelings for him, although she had already told him in October, seemed like a god idea.

Indeed, Teddy stopped fixing the floor and lifted his gaze toward her.

"You're in love with me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She simply nodded, not wanting to actually say it out loud.

"I will only say this once Teddy because if you refuse you'll break my heart a second time and I won't be coming back for more. Not this time," she said very slowly "I want to give us a chance. I want to be with you, not just as friends, but as best friends, lovers, partners in crime and confidants. I want everything Teddy," she finished her voice full of raw emotions.

.

Teddy had a decision to make. He could try to be with the girl he loved and risk losing her. Or he could decide to stay friends. If he decided to stop everything, Victoire would probably be mad again, but eventually, it would get better, just like it had in October. But if they dated and had an ugly break up, there was no way they could ever go back to being friends. And Teddy would not only lose her but possibly Dominique, Louis, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan. He was close to them but in the end, they were Victoire's family.

His heart was feeling trapped in his chest. It was begging him to make the right decision, to just take Victoire in his arms and promise her that they would be all right. But his head was telling him to stop. The stakes were too high and nothing was worth losing Victoire forever.

"I think we should forget what happened Victoire," he finally said, looking her straight in the eyes and reminding himself over and over that it was for the best.

"Forget what exactly?" she asked quietly. She knew she had lost.

"Last night. This discussion,"

Victoire didn't say anything for a moment and when it was clear that Teddy wouldn't add anything else, she said: "If it's what you want,"

Teddy nodded and the two of them stayed mute, staring at each other for another minute.

"I should get going then," Victoire announced, still not moving.

"Yes," Teddy replied just as immobile.

Victoire finally started walking toward the kitchen's door and exited the room toward the staircases. Teddy guessed that she was going to his room to gather her clothes from the previous night.

After a few minutes, she came back downstairs but didn't come in the kitchen again. Teddy heard her go in the living room where the fireplace was.

The last thing he heard was how she spoke Freya's address in her musical voice before the fire roared and he was left alone.


	12. Chapter 12 : Magical Lesson

**Once again sorry for the late update! I wrote this chatper to develop Victoire's power a bit more and some of the side story as well. I'm also thinking of maybe writing a short fiction about what happened to Victoire while she was in France (including Teddy's letter and everything). Tell me if it's something you'd like to read about (I would only write it once Ifinish this story though!)**

* * *

Magical Lesson

.

.

The start of the trimester had come and gone. Students were back at Hogwarts, which for Victoire meant being with her friends, Freya, Nathan, Lucas and the other. No news from Teddy since the 1st of January and she thought that was for the better. One of her new year resolutions was to definitely forget about him. She hadn't quite gotten to it yet, which was to be expected, but she was making progress. Today, she had only thought about him for 5 minutes, when Nathan told her something about the Hufflepuff next Quidditch game. She was now spending some time with Freya in the Great Hall, which was almost empty around this time of the day. They were both just talking about random stuff, Freya knowing not to mention Teddy. Victoire had told her friend and Dominique everything that had happened with Teddy and saying that the two witches were now very angry at Teddy was an understatement.

"Are you planning to come and watch the Slytherin- Hufflepuff Quidditch game next Saturday?" Freya asked Victoire, matter-of-factly.

"Of course, Lucas and Jarred will need my support!" she answered, avoiding any hidden questions.

Lucas was playing as seeker for the Slytherin team and Jarred was one of the two beater. Victoire had played with them enough time to know they both deserved their spot on the team and by far. The fact that they were playing against Hufflepuff only made Victoire want to cheer them on more.

"I'm sure they wouldn't be able to play without your presence," Freya joked "Do you know if Nathan will come with us?" she continued, trying her best to keep her tone equal.

"Probably, he'll be the only one not playing, so he might want to watch with me," she said, trying to understand if it was interest she had heard in Freya's voice. "He won't mind sitting with us even though we won't be rooting for the same team,"

"Cool," was all Freya said.

Neither of them said anything for a minute when Victoire finally couldn't help asking :

"Are you interested in Nathan, Frey?"

And in front of her bewildered eyes, Freya Brownwood, who had done things to give a nun a heart attack, blushed and averted her eyes.

"You do!" Victoire exclaimed, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I don't know, maybe, I guess," the brown witch mumbled.

"Tell me everything!" Victoire demanded excitedly.

Freya sighed but started talking nonetheless.

"I guess I like how nice he is, especially towards you, he's a great friend unlike Teddy," she spat his name, disgusted "and there is no denying he's handsome, but I hadn't really paid any attention to him before. For me, he was just Teddy's smart friend. But then he asked me to dance at the Halloween ball when you were busy dancing with Jason and we talked a bit. He's quite funny and interesting. Charming," she shrugged, embarrassed "Just listen to me, babbling like an enamored 10-year-old,"

Both she and Victoire laughed at that comment because she did sound like a 10-year-old having her first crush.

"And then during New Year's Eve, when you left to go find Teddy, you left me alone with him and Dominique. And it was almost midnight. We talked for a bit, mostly about you and Teddy actually, and then when everyone around us started shouting the countdown, we just stared at each other and then we kissed," she finished, looking at Victoire expectantly.

"So, he was your New Year's kiss," Victoire said, tilting her head to the side. Freya just nodded.

Victoire couldn't help but find her friend's reaction cute. Seeing Freya embarrassed wasn't something she was used to.

"It probably didn't mean anything for him, it's just a stupid tradition," Freya continued and then looked at Victoire questioningly "It's not weird talking about it with you, is it?"

"You mean because of what happened this summer?" Victoire chuckled, " It's not weird for me, water under the bridge and everything. Anyway, it can't be weirder than you dating Teddy,"

Freya laughed, her spirit lifted.

"I still don't understand how naïve Teddy was. Did he really expect you to stay celibate while he was fucking Alice?" Freya said, back to her crude and direct vocabulary.

"I guess in his mind, I was still the perfect little girl he used to know. And that old version of me was good, always good,"

A shadow of sadness passed in Victoire's eyes but disappeared as quickly.

"Tell me what happened in France," Freya asked, her tone a bit bossy, as usual, which made Victoire smile.

"What do you want to know?" Victoire demanded cautiously.

"Well, even if the whole French lover story seems interesting, I'd much rather know about your Veela training," Freya said "I've always wanted to know what it felt like being a Veela,"

Victoire sighed and looked at her best friend's pleading smile.

"All right. But first you have to understand that I'm not a full Veela, I'm only an eighth,"

"Da, I know that," Freya retorted, rolling her eyes but never losing her bright smile.

"When I arrived at my grandmother's place, I had had plenty of small incidents, you can probably remember some of them," Victoire started and Freya nodded "well, that was the first thing my gran focused on. I learned to control my powers and my anger mostly, but also all other strong emotions that could trigger a possible fire throwing situation.

The thing with Veela is that we feel too much. Our emotions and feelings are amplified. My gran explained that it was because we were more in sync with our emotions, that most humans and wizards just didn't listen to what their heart was telling them 80% of the time, but Veelas on the other hand, heard and recognised every fluctuating feeling, however small. With how diluted my Veela blood is, it shouldn't have been a problem. My mother for example, who is a fourth Veela can't use any fire power and she can't change into a harpy. The only distinct Veela power she has, is enthrallment, and even then it's quite diffused.

As you know, my father was hurt by a werewolf during the 2nd Great War. He hasn't become a werewolf himself, but some of the magic has still leaked into him, making him more sensitive to magic during a full moon or simply making sure he could never become a vegetarian," she joked "My gran thinks that because of his heightened sensibility to wild magic, my Veela power are stronger than my mother's. Wild magic comes from nature and causes the shapeshifting from human to wolf and Veela to harpy, for example," Victoire stopped a moment to catch her breath.

Freya was listening to her every word and seemed genuinely fascinated by the information Victoire was sharing with her.

"So this is the theory of why I have developed firepower. All Veela power are strongly linked to emotions. Therefore to stop throwing fireballs everywhere every time I was upset, I had either to control my emotions or learn to control the fire. And let me tell you that controlling the fire turns out to be way easier than keeping a grip on my feelings! So I learned to recognise the tingle I felt each time my hands were about to catch fire. I'm really good at it now, I practiced a lot," she said, pride in her voice.

"As I started using my Veela power and understanding them, my hair started growing, my skin paled and other small changes occurred. That's when the second phase of the training started. I had to learn how to control the enthrallment power, because with that new alluring body…. ,"

"And that humble personality," Freya joked.

"… I really didn't any more mesmerising effects," Victoire continued, casting a sarcastic look at her friend.

"Once again, enthrallment is linked to my emotions, although it's usually sadness or discomfort that triggers it. For example, one time in France, two of my friends were fighting, my Veela power rose to the surface and before I knew it, they had stopped fighting and were concentrated on me instead because I had enthralled them,"

"This seems pretty useful," Freya commented.

"Maybe. But I'm just not comfortable manipulating the minds of other," Victoire explained, a tint of sadness in her voice "Anyway, like for the firepower, I learned to recognise the tingle of power linked to enthrallment and how to subdue it. It took me longer because it's a more subtle power,"

Victoire stopped talking and looked at the other witch expectantly. To her surprise, Freya didn't look bored at all.

"Can you change into a harpy?" she even asked.

"Thank God no!" Victoire exclaimed loudly, collecting a few looks from the students around them "The only harpy distinction I inherited is a tendency for my eyes to turn yellow when I'm really, really angry. And that's creepy enough for me!"

After a moment of reflection Freya said:

"I think that this summer in France did you a lot of good, not only because you are no longer a danger to other," she teased "But also because it helped you gain confidence in yourself. It made you stronger,"

Victoire smiled and grabbed Freya's hand, thanking her best friend silently for being so great.

"Now, about this French lover …" Freya started, an impish gleam in her eyes.

Both girls' laughter filled the Great Hall, echoing on the walls and spreading friendship and happiness in this cold January evening.

.

.

The Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin was taking place the following Saturday and Freya, Victoire, Perseus, Finn and Nathan were gathered together in one of the bleachers waiting for the start of the match expectantly. Nathan was standing on one end of their line, Victoire sitting directly next to him and Freya next to her, effectively forming a barrier between him, and Perseus and Finn. The Slytherin and Victoire were dressed in green and had some flashy green face paint that either read GO-SLYTHERIN or pictured a snake. Nathan wasn't wearing anything Hufflepuff related other than his black and yellow scarf.

"Will you even be cheering for your house?" Victoire asked him playfully 10 minutes before the start of the game.

"I don't really feel like cheering today," he sighed and stared at her, looking conflicted about telling her something "Truth be told, I'm mad at Teddy and Jason,"

"Why is that?" Victoire asked, trying to keep her voice cool. Victoire hadn't told anyone about what happened with Teddy apart from Dominique and Freya. Not because she didn't trust Nathan, just because she didn't want them to fight.

"Teddy told us what happened on New Year, or more exactly what happened on the 1st," he said.

Apparently, Victoire's attempt to leave Nathan and Jason out of her fight with Teddy had failed.

"Jason took more or less his side and I took yours. So now I'm mad at both of them," Nathan continued.

Victoire didn't want to think about the pang of anger she felt at learning that Jason was taking Teddy's side. There weren't supposed to be any sides, Teddy was just supposed to be wrong and a bastard.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to pick a side," she told Nathan instead.

"I know, and I still don't believe that Jason and Teddy can't see it too. For what it's worth I'm sorry. I was the one who told you to go see him. If I hadn't he wouldn't have hurt you," A _gain._ Nathan didn't actually say the word but Victoire heard it nonetheless.

She reached for Nathan's hand and leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know sometimes hurt is what you need to get over something," she said, her eyes fixed on the pitch where the players from both teams were making their entry. "Or someone,"

"Does that mean you're over him?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"It means, I'm hoping to be" she answered "one day,"

Freya interrupted them by nudging Victoire gently with her elbow.

"Stop the lamenting, both of you. The game is about to start and Slytherin is counting on your support!" she joked.

Victoire didn't miss the bright smile she cast Nathan before returning her attention toward the players doing their warm-ups. Victoire sat upright and glanced at Nathan. She was surprised to see him fixing Freya with an enigmatic intensity. Maybe her best friend wasn't the only one with a crush. That thought brought a smile on Victoire's face.

The game started and even with all the heaving cheering on Freya and Victoire's part, Hufflepuff took the lead almost immediately. The Hufflepuff chasers, including Teddy and Jason, were just too good for the Slytherin keeper. The yellow and black beaters were just as good and really aggressive but all their attacks were matched and countered by Jared and the other Slytherin beater. Victoire heard Perseus and Finn swear very loudly a couple of times when the bludgers were coming awfully close to some of the players, but Jared was always there on time to hit it. After almost an hour, the score was 180 – 50 for Hufflepuff. Teddy, Jason and their third chaser were just too damn good. In the meantime Lucas and the Hufflepuff seeker had been flying around, looking desperately for the snitch. They dived toward a spot on the pitch every now and then but the blurry gold orb always managed to fly away.

It was just as Teddy scored Hufflepuff's 230's point that Victoire watched Lucas speed up on his broom toward their bleacher, his right hand extended in front of him. She couldn't see the snitch but apparently, it was nearby. She saw the Hufflepuff seeker follow Lucas, but he was too slow. Lucas directed his broom upward and leaned on his broom some more. He flew above Freya's head and closed his hand around something Victoire couldn't see. At once, a whistle was blown and the crowd exploded.

Victoire shouted with the rest of them but she kept her gaze fixed on Lucas who had lowered his broom and was now standing just in front of their little group. He addressed them a little nod from the head before going to the centre of the pitch to meet the rest of his team.

Unfortunately, his catch wasn't enough to allow Slytherin to win, bringing the score to 230-210 for Hufflepuff.

"I can't believe we lost! And we were so close as well!" Freya complained, standing up from her seat.

"Jared and Lucas played very well, it just wasn't their keeper's best performance," Victoire conceded.

Despite Hufflepuff winning the game, Nathan wasn't smiling and rather reluctantly moved along toward the exit of the bleachers.

"Why the sulky face Nate?" Victoire asked, placing one arm on his shoulder "Aren't you happy you won?"

"I am, I'm just not looking forward to the celebration party," he confessed.

It was the tradition in almost all the houses to celebrate a Quidditch victory with a small party in the common room. Only students from the winning house were allowed and the team was often congratulated and celebrated by everyone, making them the centre of attention.

"You can always stay with us you know," Freya offered, walking on his left side "Victoire and I were planning to go to the room for requirements for some magical venting,"

"Magical venting?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, you know, just picturing Teddy's face on some dummies and practicing curses on them," she explained jokingly.

"Freya, …" Victoire warned, not able to contain a smile.

"Okay, okay, _I_ would be picturing them with Teddy's face," she chuckled.

Nathan smiled at their bantering before looking uncomfortably at Victoire.

"Is it just the two of you?" meaning, would Finn and Perseus be there?

"Yes, just us. Finn and Perseus are supposed to meet with Lucas and Jared back in Slytherin common room to discuss the game," she answered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Nathan knew he had no reason to say no. And he really wanted to accept. So, he did.


	13. Chapter 13 : It's a Date

It's a date

.

.

On the morning of the 10th of February, Victoire and Freya were seated in the Slytherin common room, revising for an alchemy exam. Being friend with 4 last year Slytherin boys, including the Quidditch Captain and a Prefect had granted Victoire access to the Slytherin common room, a favour she used almost every day since she tried to avoid the library, because of Teddy, and her own common room, because of Alice, as much as she could. Since Teddy had broken up with her, Alice's popularity had decreased greatly and she was now a bitter and lonely girl, staying in the Ravenclaw common room almost all day. If she hadn't hated her, Victoire would almost feel sorry for her.

Anyway, the Slytherin common room was a comfortable place to study and spend time with her friends, away from prying eyes. Considering it was situated in the dungeon and below the school's lake, Victoire had been surprised to find a warm place, with majestic decorations and a subdued but serene atmosphere. Some of the windows were showing the depths of the lake and the occasional fish or mermaid that swam by always amazed her.

"Do you have plans for next Saturday?" Freya asked her eventually, not lifting her nose from the book that lay open in front of her. She was comparing some of her notes with the book's content and a concentrated frown was displayed on her face.

Victoire sat opposite her friend at the table, reading some old parchment she had found in the restricted section of the library.

"Not really. Why?" Victoire answered, distracted.

"It's Valentine's day. I thought even you would remember that" Freya said.

"I remember all right. I'm just not planning on celebrating it," Victoire answered dryly.

Freya looked at her.

"You don't have to swear off dating just because of one asshole you know. Plenty of fishes in the sea and all that," she gestured toward the rest of the common room with her hand.

"I know," Victoire sighed annoyingly. "But I haven't been asked out by anyone, so the point is moot,"

"It's not like every guy has been drooling over you since the start of the year," she said sarcastically.

"They have been drooling over the Veela, not me. And drooling hasn't gotten them anywhere so far," Victoire retorted.

"Maybe Asshole chased them away," Freya suggested casually.

Victoire didn't react to this last comment and just shot an annoyed look at her friend.

"Anyway, I won't be celebrating Valentine's day without a date, thank you very much," she said, trying to close the debate.

A knowing smirk spread on Freya's face and her eyes twinkled.

"Why do I feel like there is something I don't know?" Victoire asked quickly, alarmed.

"So, if someone asked you out on Saturday, you would say yes?" Freya said, avoiding her questions with skills.

"I don't know, it'd depend on who asked me I suppose," she answered, feeling slightly panicked, fearing she had just unleashed an unstoppable monster.

Freya didn't say anything else, but her Cheshire cat smile grew wider. Deciding to retaliate, Victoire said:

"What about you? Are you planning on asking Nathan on a date?" she whispered, conscious that Freya wouldn't want this conversation overheard, even if she was just teasing her.

As predicted, the dark haired witch instantly lost her smile.

"Har har, very funny Weasley," she said, using Victoire's last name, like every time she was upset or embarrassed.

"I can always ask for you if your too shy," Victoire suggested, happy to have diverted Freya's attention.

"You wouldn't dare!" Freya said, her eyes throwing lightning.

"I think I would. As a matter of fact, this idea is growing on me by the second," Victoire teased.

Freya bit her lip and sat back in her chair.

"If you do it, I'll find you a date as well," she said, and Victoire didn't know if she was serious or not.

She lifted her eyebrow quizzically.

"So what do you think Weasley?" Freya added, her knowing smile was back with a revenge.

"You're serious?" Victoire asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course," the witch answered "I'm ready to go on a date with Nathan, if you agree to go out with the guy I'll pick for you,"

Victoire considered it for a second. Freya had her best interest at heart, and even though she was sneaky most of the time, she wanted Victoire to get over Teddy. She would set her up with someone she thought Victoire could really appreciate. Maybe it was exactly what Victoire needed.

"I'm in," she said after thinking it through. "But you still have to find someone who'll agree to it,"

Freya looked at Victoire like she was mentally-challenged.

"I don't think that will be very hard,"

.

.

On the morning of the 14th February, Victoire found Freya in the Great Hall during breakfast and sat nervously beside her. She had dressed casually but with just a little bit more care than usual, putting on some light make-up and making sure her hair looked good. She didn't really want this date, but she had decided to make the most of it, and war-paint and clothes that made her feel pretty couldn't hurt.

"Hello Vic," Freya said with a grin wider than ever. "You look real' nice today, I wonder why," she chuckled.

Victoire rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and kept her witty comeback to herself, "Is it too much?" she asked instead.

"Nah, it's perfect,"

"So are you going to tell me who my date is?" Victoire asked for the thousand time.

"And ruin the surprise? Hell no! You'll have to wait until we get to Hogsmeade!" Freya winked at her and Victoire cursed in her head.

They had agreed to not go to the same place for their respective dates. Victoire would be meeting her mysterious man in front of Honeydukes at 11am sharp and Freya and Nathan would meet in front of the Three Broomsticks at the same time.

"By the way, what did Nathan say when you asked him to go on a date with me?" Freya asked, her tone a bit less daring than usual. It was Victoire's turn to grin knowingly.

"I haven't actually told about the date. He thinks he's meeting me at the Three Broomsticks," she said "As friends of course. That part was very clear," she quickly added, not wanting her friend to imagine anything else.

Freya's face turned pale. If Victoire had to make a guess she would say she saw a hint of fear in her eyes, along with excitement and apprehension.

"What's wrong Frey? Do you want to back out? Cancel?" Victoire teased her some more.

Freya shot her a mean look which was quickly followed by a smile.

"You're such a bitch," she snorted.

"Pot, meet kettle," Victoire laughed, hitting Freya playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey kettle, isn't that your little sister over there?" Freya said, pointing toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

Victoire turned around and spotted a mass of silver hair. It was Dominique all right, only she was wearing a dress, had her hair artfully done and was wearing jewels, make-up, and heels. This wouldn't have alerted Victoire if it had been any other witch, but her sister, just like her, was more of the natural type, never wearing makeup or conspicuous clothes or accessories. Unsurprisingly, Freya immediately called Dominique over, shouting her name very loudly across the Great Hall.

"DOMINIQUE!"

Victoire's sister turned around, looking embarrassed and quickly made her way toward their table when she finally located them.

"Freya! What is wrong with you?" she sighed while taking a seat next to her sister.

"What is wrong with _you_?" Freya raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Me? Nothing," Dominique answered, almost too quickly.

"Aw come on Dom, you're all pampered and looking like a little doll," Victoire said, poking her sister's arm.

"A doll?" her sister said, sounding horrified. "And you're the one to talk, you're wearing make-up," she pointed out.

"I'm going on a blind date, arranged by our one and only Freya Brownwood so I've got an excuse. What's yours?" Victoire joked.

Dominique didn't answer, but the instant blush that crept on her cheeks was answer enough.

"Ooh, this is golden!" Freya laughed, grinning madly.

"Who's your date?" Victoire asked, not able to resist the chance to tease her little sister.

"Who's yours?" Dominique immediately replied.

"Freya hasn't told me yet," Victoire said, letting all her annoyance transpire in her tone.

That answer got a laugh out of Dominique.

"If you're not telling me, I won't tell either," she firmly stated.

Victoire bit her lips and looked expectantly at Freya.

"Don't look at me like that Weasley, I won't tell you!" Freya told her "But I think I can let little Weasley in the know,"

Freya leaned across the table just as Dominique did the same and she whispered something into the younger witch's ear. Victoire tried hard to listen but all she heard was muffled noise.

Freya and Dominique sat back normally, both with a huge smile on their faces.

"That's brilliant," Dominique said, Freya only nodding, proudly.

"Yes, yes, Freya is a genius, I know," Victoire shook her head lightly. "But now, it's your turn. Who's your date?"

Dominique blushed again as she answered "Gregory Jones,"

"We need complementary information," Freya demanded.

Dominique sighed but gave them what they wanted. Gregory was a 5th year Gryffindor, prefect and chaser for the Gryffindor team. He had asked her out three weeks ago but this would be their first official date.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Freya asked.

"Are we really doing this?" Dominique retorted, disbelieving.

"I'll take that as a yes," Freya nodded to herself "We have everything we need, you may go now,"

Effectively dismissed, Dominique got up and after kissing her sister goodbye made her way toward her friends.

"Oh, and Dominique?" Freya shouted, once again loudly enough for half the Great Hall to hear, "Have fun, but don't do anything your sister wouldn't,"

Victoire kicked Freya under the table, but it was too late. Half the Great Hall exploded in laughter and surely enough, both Weasley sisters' cheeks went red.

.

.

Freya and Victoire had made their way to Hogsmeade together but had split up 10 minutes before their scheduled dates. Victoire was now standing just in front of Honeydukes. She just hoped she didn't look too awkward standing here alone while waiting. She recognized a hopeful feeling rising in her stomach, a hope that her date might actually be someone nice, someone, that could finally make her forget about Teddy. But she knew that it was a delusional hope at best. Teddy was just too deeply anchored in her heart. He had carved himself a spot over the years, first as a friend and then as something more. Victoire had told Teddy that he had broken her heart. She was afraid that this kind of love and affection could simply not be erased and forgotten. But she at least had to try.

"Victoire?" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

She whirled around to face a grinning Lucas, wearing a nice yet casual shirt-and-jeans combo. Even though his smile was as true and inviting as usual, his eyes held something Victoire identified as bashfulness. She didn't have to think twice about it before understanding who exactly her date was going to be.

"I'm guessing you're my date?" Victoire said with a smile matching his. She was relieved that Lucas was her date but another feeling surprised her. Interest.

"Yeah, Freya told me it was a blind date on your side," he laughed, passing a hand through his black hair "I still don't understand why you agreed, I could have been a pervert,"

"Knowing Freya, that could have been very likely," Victoire joked, thanking Lucas mentally for not making this awkward, "So where do you want to go on _our date?_ " she asked, saying the last two words playfully while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You should take this more seriously you know, you might just fall head over heels for me by the end of today," Lucas answered, using a fake flirty voice.

"I'll try not to throw myself at you if it does happen," she winked at him.

Surprising Victoire, Lucas suggested going to the Shrieking Shack, with the pretext that it was probably going to be empty today.

"Well at least, emptier than it usually is," he said with irony and while taking Victoire's hand boldly while they walked toward the abandoned house.

Victoire let him, enjoying the nice and uncomplicated gesture. When they reached the Shrieking Shack, they noticed that indeed no one except them had thought about spending their Valentine's day in a haunted house. As they got closer to the front door, Victoire felt a slight shiver pass through her. She had never actually entered the house and was feeling a bit frightened. As if feeling her disarray, Lucas pulled her closer to him and squeezed her hand gently.

"No need to worry, the house was never haunted. It actually had an incredible history,"

Victoire knew everything about the stories of course. Her uncle Harry had told her and Teddy about them when they were younger. Obviously, Teddy had been obsessed with everything related to his father, and the Shrieking Shack story was one of his favourites. He used to talk about it all the time with Victoire, telling how he would spend all his free time at Hogwarts there. And he had done just that during his first year, using the secret passage under the Whipping Willow to access the deserted building. Thankfully he had grown out of it by the time Victoire came to Hogwarts and she hadn't been forced to spend her time there with him.

When they finally stepped through the threshold, Lucas led them upstairs and to a closed door. When he opened it, Victoire discovered a small room with almost no furnishing except for a fireplace. Dozens of lit candles were placed inside the hearth. A large rug was placed in the middle of the room with a few cushions disposed on it. Finally, a picnic basket was waiting on the side. Lucas looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction.

"Lucas, you did all this?" she asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say. She was dumbfounded and charmed by all the attention. It was an enchanting sight, although a bit cheesy, and she hadn't expected Lucas to be the romantic kind. The fact the lovely picnic was taking place inside the Shrieking Shack was more like the Lucas she knew, and made this situation even more special and uniquely their own.

Lucas nodded to her questions and Victoire thought she saw a light pink hue spread on his cheeks.

"It's amazing," she continued "I can't believe you did this for me,"

It was her turn to blush.

"When Freya told me about this set-up date, I thought it was my chance," he said finally, sitting down on the rug at the same time as Victoire "I'm serious about this date, Victoire," he added, his voice very gentle.

They were sitting next to each other, their gazes fixed on each other.

"I'm serious too," was all Victoire managed to say.

They spent the day talking together about everything, much like they did when they spent time as friends. They ate the lunch Lucas had prepared (he hadn't actually cooked it, he just took it from the castle's kitchen) and practiced some light spells together, like creating new candles out of the burned out ones. The light and easy atmosphere between them made a feeling of security bloom inside Victoire. She was attracted to Lucas, less than she was attracted to Teddy of course, but the Slytherin was a very handsome man with a light bad-boy touch that she found sexy and really liked. When they first met, her Veela allure had had quite an impact on him but now, she knew he wasn't interested in her because of that. Simple physic attraction and lust weren't enough to organise such a nice date.

In the afternoon as they were sharing childhood memories, Victoire caught herself thinking about their kiss at the Halloween after party. They had gone back to being friends without problems after that but maybe it had meant something for Lucas. She could only speculate on how long he had been interested in her. She found herself looking at his lips as he talked about his family. She remembered him being a good kisser, gentle but still daring. Their drunken make-out session had been more than satisfactory, although nowhere near as perfect as Teddy's heated kisses. Victoire repressed that thought, hating herself for thinking about the asshole now. She concentrated on Lucas beautiful face and sexy grin and decided they had talked long enough. She leaned toward him audaciously, capturing his lips in a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14 : Last Chance

**The few first sentences are supposed to be scratched sentences that Teddy wrote. Somehow it wouldn't let me edit it crossed out.**

 **A special thank you to Voldinette and Joanna for reviewing my story!**

* * *

Last Chance

.

.

 _I miss you._

 _I hoped we could stay friend after what happened._

 _Your still my best friend Victoire, it kills me that we're not talking._

 _I heard that you were dating Lucas Griffith. I don't think he's good enough for you but then I don't know anyone who is._

 _Nathan told me you were doing okay. I wish I could say the same._

 _I miss you_

 _I'm sorry_

.

.

26 March 2017

 _Victoire,_

 _I need to talk_ _to you_

 _Love, T_

.

.

Teddy looked at his letter hesitantly. He had searched for the perfect thing to say but as his scratched attempts showed, he hadn't managed to find it. There was nothing he could say in a letter that would resume how he was feeling or that could convey everything he wanted to say to Victoire. Seeing her but not being able to talk to her for the past few months had been torture. But Teddy knew he could only blame himself. It was his decisions that precipitated this situation.

Telling Nathan and Jason about what happened had been a terrible mistake, he realised that now. Nathan, who was known to be the calmest and most logical of the three of them, had lost his temper and even insulted him. Jason had stayed mostly silent but in the end, had sided with Teddy. Not necessarily because he thought he was right but because Teddy was his friend and needed someone to be there for him. Nathan hadn't talked to him in 3 months and their little group felt shattered. But for Teddy that was nothing compared to not talking to Victoire. Something in him longed for her in a way he himself didn't understand. He was reaching a new level of miserable and his heart was aching in his chest every time he thought about her. Which was all the time.

Teddy had grown up with the illusion that Victoire was his and always would be. She was his to protect, his to joke with, his to love. From the moment he had met her, he had known she was special. He had been her protector and her best friend and had lost everything in just 3 months. Of course, their relationship had already suffered during summer and then in September but they had managed to stay friends. That fateful morning of January, Teddy had tried to protect their friendship and had ended up destroying it.

His reaction hadn't felt excessive at the time but now he knew he had messed up. Victoire had changed, she had started changing under his very eyes when she came into her Veela but he hadn't wanted to see it. When she left for France he had stupidly thought that everything would be the same when she came back. Only it wasn't and they grew apart. And when they had finally gotten closer again, closer than he had ever dreamed of getting to Victoire, he had ruined everything. That Morning, he had reacted as if he was her boyfriend. But they weren't together, neither during summer nor in January. He knew that reproaching her for dating or seeing someone while she was in France was hypocritical since he had been with Alice at the time. And telling her that sleeping with someone whenever she was upset was a slut's behaviour, was even worse since he had done the exact same thing over and over.

For a long time he had wondered were his possessive streak was coming from and why it was so intense where Victoire was concerned. It was Harry who had explained to him that it came from his father. Remus Lupin had rejected his mother for a very long time, always feeling that he was too old and not good enough for her due to him being a werewolf. Tonks had greatly suffered from it, especially when Remus had tried to leave her while she had been pregnant with Teddy, fearing that their child would inherit the werewolf gene. It was Harry who convinced him to stay. Remus had been so protective of Tonks that he had tried to protect her from himself. Thanks Merlin, his mother had been stubborn as a donkey and hadn't let his dad run away.

And now it was Teddy who was hiding from Victoire, almost as if fate was taking its revenge. Lupins' love story just couldn't be simple.

But why Victoire? That was an easy one. It had always been her, she was and would always be his first love. There was a certain romantic aspect to it, the son of a werewolf, dreaded creatures, in love with a Veela descendant.

Seeing her with Lucas Griffith had been like a punch to his guts and it hadn't gotten any easier with time. In a way, he had seen it coming and sometimes he asked himself if he hadn't pushed her directly into the arms of the Slytherin. He wondered if she was in love with Griffith or if she still loved him. Did she even still care about him?

 _He_ loved her more than ever, not able to control his deprived heart any longer. And if in the past his head had been saying "stay away", it was now screaming for Victoire's return in their life. Even though Teddy tried to act normal in front of Jason and the others, he couldn't help the heavy sighs and gloomy attitude he was giving off. Jason had stopped asking him what was wrong because Teddy never answered. He was lost in his thoughts, dreaming about "what ifs", picturing Victoire smiling and laughing. He had even lost interest in Quidditch. The only reason he hadn't been kicked out of the team was that Jason was the captain. He neglected his duties as Head boy, barely worked for class and spoke only if he was forced to. A doctor would have identified his state as depression and Teddy knew there was only one way for him to get better. He had to speak with Victoire and try to mend things with her.

He sent the letter without any conviction, knowing that Victoire would probably just burn it right away. But against all odds, he received an answer the following morning.

.

.

 _Okay,_

 _Tonight 10 pm, room for requirements_

 _V_

 _._

 _._

Teddy arrived in the room for requirements at 9.30pm. This time she wasn't there before him and he waited half an hour for her to arrive, worrying every minute that she wouldn't show. The room looked exactly like the last time they came here as if the room of requirements knew what kind of conversation they were going to have, as if it was mocking him. When Victoire finally made it through the entrance of the room for requirements, Teddy's chest tightened as much from excitement than fear. She silently made her way to the sofa in front of the chimney and Teddy followed her. They didn't seat too close to each other but close enough to touch if Teddy reached for her with his hand.

"Hey," Teddy said after a minute of complete silence.

Victoire's gaze was fixed on the fireplace, unmoving.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I'm glad you came," Teddy said calmly. "How are you?"

Victoire sighed without even looking at him.

"What did you want to talk about Teddy? Surely you didn't just ask me here to ask how I was doing. Did you find a new way to break my heart maybe?" the last sentence was full of resentment.

"I wanted to apologise,"

That got a reaction from Victoire who turned her head to face him.

"That Morning, I said things I shouldn't have. I was hurt and jealous and I should have kept my mouth shut," Teddy explained, without giving time for Victoire to reply.

His eyes were drowned in hers, trying to capture the deep blue colour in his heart and mind.

"I had no rights to react like I did and I don't have any excuses for talking to you like that and judging you," he continued "If I hadn't said those things, if I hadn't … lost my temper, things would be different today,"

Victoire was looking at him as if she was seeing him for the first time, and Teddy thought he saw concern in her eyes.

"Maybe you would be with me and not with Griffith," he added, laughing sadly.

He didn't say anything else, waiting for a reaction to his excuses.

"Maybe," Victoire finally said, her eyes still looking worriedly at him. "You had your chance with me, Teddy, you had more than one and still screwed all of them up," her voice was surprisingly gentle "Lucas is good for me,"

"Good for you? I wonder what exactly makes you say that" Teddy said, jealousy in his voice.

"Unlike you, he doesn't spend his time hurting me," Victoire explained reproachfully.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Victoire, but I told you why we couldn't be together, even though …"

 _even though I love you_

"… even though I want to. You're the most precious person to me, if we were together and things were to go sour, I would lose you forever,"

"They already have Teddy," Victoire exclaimed, her voice rising. "We're already losing each other,"

She got up from the sofa and started pacing up and down like a tiger in a cage, ready to pounce on its prey.

"I know your reasons for not wanting to be with me. But I call bullshit on all of them. You're hiding under a false sense of duty and mistaken nobility. You try so hard to do the right thing and protect me from being hurt by you. But guess what, you've already hurt me more than any bad break-up could," she said angrily, her eyes fixed on the ground "And now you call me here, saying you're sorry. What do you expect from me Teddy? I already gave you everything, I have nothing left," she finished, her voice breaking.

Teddy was speechless for a second. He was having one of those moments when everything finally falls into place. A fleeting second when everything changes. She was right. They were losing each other because of him. Because he wanted to behave like a gentleman, wanted to be the knight in shining armour, the hero. Only Victoire was not a damsel in distress, she had never been.

Teddy felt suddenly very tired. He realised he had been swimming against the tide his whole life, complicating everything, not letting himself be happy. His heart and his head had been fighting a never-ending war and he had let them. It was time for him to give up his pretexts and live his life fully. He was ready to gamble his heart. He would either win or lose everything. But there would be no more excuses, no more stupid reasons to hide behind.

He wasn't going to play the hero's part anymore.

"I want you back in my life Victoire," he said almost tenderly.

She stopped her pacing and looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm with Lucas now," she simply answered.

"I know and even if I disapprove, there is nothing I can do about it. But it has nothing to do with us. I want my best friend back in my life," Teddy insisted.

Victoire looked at him longingly. She wanted him back in her life too. But she was afraid that it would be a mistake. Being best friend would never be enough for her anymore. She hated Teddy for what he had done to her, how he had made her feel. But she loved him too. Despite everything, she still loved and craved for him.

She was like a boomerang that Teddy kept throwing away. No matter how many times and how far he pushed her, she would always come back to him.

It was stronger than her. Teddy always made her feel special and there was such a power in that. But now she had Lucas. Strong, sexy and reliable Lucas.

Maybe they could try being just friend, maybe she would learn to love Lucas like she loved Teddy. After all, she had had years to love him, she couldn't expect it to be instantaneous with Lucas.

So since she had Lucas and since Teddy didn't want to be with her anyway, maybe they could resume being friends. And maybe this time it could be enough.

"All right," she said with a defeated sigh "I happen to miss my best friend too," she added more kindly.

She looked at Teddy again and discovered a very different expression on his face than the one he had been wearing at the beginning of their discussion. When she first came in the room, she had found a depressed and forlorn Teddy. His eyes had looked extinct with no light or hope in them and his skin had seemed grey. He had looked sick and she had felt terrible for a second, thinking that it was her fault.

Now Teddy had regained some confidence in his posture and looked more alive. His eyes had a new mischievous glint in them that sent shivers down Victoire's spine. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to this.

"It won't be like before Victoire," he warned her, stepping closer to her "I understand now. I realise I've been dreading being with you for all the wrong reasons. But that's over,"

Victoire felt the intensity of his eyes on her. What was he getting at? He was now very close to her and Victoire fought her instinct to reach for him. She took a step back instead.

"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean that from now on, I'll be there for you. I'll be whoever you need me to be, your friend, your confidant, your protector, …."

Teddy didn't finish his sentence but Victoire was sure he had been going to say "your lover". She just hoped she was wrong. A warning signal went on in her head and she took another step back from him.

"I'll believe that when I see it," she stated, her brows furrowed.

She wouldn't let Teddy back in her life without any proof that this time would be different. He would have to win her trust and friendship back.

Teddy nodded slowly as a grin spread across his face.

"Let's leave it at that for tonight, shall we?" he asked.

It was Victoire's turn to nod her agreement and then without further due, she left the room for requirements, leaving Teddy and her hopes in there a little while longer.

.

.

The first time Victoire saw Teddy again was the following morning, just after her potion class. As usual, she was with Freya and as they exited the dungeon to get to their next class, they bumped into him and some of his Hufflepuff's friends. He immediately noticed her and shot her a dazzling smile which made Victoire's heart flutter. She couldn't help her reactions but she tried her best to hide it, which with her intense Veela training proved to be easy enough.

"Hey Vic," Teddy greeted her.

"Hi," she answered him suspiciously.

Their exchange ended here, Victoire kept climbing up and Teddy down the stairs.

However small the dialogue had been, Freya hadn't missed any of it and Victoire was sure she would soon be questioned by her best friend. As they continued climbing the stairs, Jason appeared around the corner of the round and never-ending staircase. He instantly froze when he saw them before grinning madly.

"Victoire! By Merlin, thank you, thank you so much," he shouted, "I don't know what you did, but thank you for pulling Ted's head out of his ass!"

To add effect to his declaration, Jason pulled Victoire into a quick hug before letting her go and resuming his descent toward the potion classroom.

"I have to go. He really needed you Victoire, thank you," he said for the last time.

Once at the top of the staircase, Freya shot an expectant look a Victoire who rolled her eyes before telling her everything that had happened the night before.

"So you're back to being friends, only this time Teddy says it's gonna be different," she resumed, her voice slightly disbelieving.

"I know how it sounds," Victoire sighed sadly.

"I'm not going to tell you it was a good or bad idea, you're a big girl and you can make your own decisions. I guess only time will tell if you made the right one," Freya said "But you need to tell Lucas,"

Victoire agreed, she had planned to do it after lunch but she was slightly dreading her boyfriend's reaction. Lucas liked Teddy just as much as Teddy liked him, which promised for an interesting conversation. But if Teddy could get past her dating Lucas, surely Lucas could accept her "possible" friendship with Teddy. He, Finn, Jared, and Perseus had accepted Freya's relationship with Nathan after all. The five of them still weren't best of friends, but they made an effort for Freya's and Victoire's sakes.

"I'm just hopping he'll be okay with it," Victoire told Freya who shot her a sympathetic smile. A girl could always hope.


	15. Chapter 15 : This Guy's in Love with You

This Guy's in Love with You

.

.

Teddy wasn't surprised to find Lucas waiting for him after breakfast the following day. He had expected Victoire to tell her _boyfriend_ about their discussion and its outcome. Lucas on the other hand probably hadn't told Victoire about the conversation he was about to have with Teddy.

He was leaning against the wall next to the entrance door of the Great Hall. With that position, Lucas couldn't be seen from the inside of the breakfast room where Victoire and the rest of the school still were. When he spotted Teddy, he stood up straighter and walked toward him, his face blank. Teddy didn't slow down or wait for him but eventually, Lucas caught up with him.

"Lupin," he called, leaving Teddy no choice but to turn around and face him.

They were now standing in the first corridor on the right after the Great Hall, giving them a bit more privacy.

"Griffith," Teddy answered, he resisted the need to smirk and kept his facial expression carefully neutral.

"Stay away from her," Lucas said, looking Teddy straight in the eyes. He seemed to be very angry.

"No," Teddy's answer was short but definite.

"It wasn't a question Lupin. I don't care what you want. You're going to stay away from her," Lucas said, his voice icy.

"You don't care what I want but Victoire wants it too, or didn't she tell you that?"

"She doesn't need a friend like you,"

"Who said anything about being _just_ friends?" Teddy asked, the suggestion in his question crystal clear.

He saw Lucas clenching his fists before laughing sarcastically.

"As if you had a chance with her. She's with me know and I take care of her, _very_ good care of her if you know what I mean," Lucas said, using the same suggestive tone as Teddy.

The last part was like a punch in Teddy's guts. He couldn't picture Victoire having sex with Griffith, he just couldn't. What he could do, however, was wipe that obnoxious grin of Lucas' face.

"Oh, I know just how _good_ she is,"

Teddy knew it was a low blow and almost instantly regretted saying that last sentence. But as predicted Lucas lost his disdainful smile and looked like he had sucked on a lemon.

"What do you mean?" he asked, reacting just as Teddy had hoped he would.

"Looks like your girlfriend hasn't told you everything," Teddy said while crossing his arms over his chest. Of course, Victoire wasn't really hiding anything and the only reasons she hadn't told Lucas about sleeping with Teddy was probably because it was in the past and insignificant to their relationship. Lucas looked disappointed for a second before getting over it and glaring at Teddy.

"Whatever Lupin, that's' between me and _my_ girlfriend. So stay the fuck away from her,"

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Teddy said while stepping closer to Lucas menacingly.

"Careful Lupin, I'd hate to disfigure you," Lucas said nastily.

"Oh please, do your worst," A mad grin was smeared across Teddy's face and his eyes were throwing lightning.

Lucas looked like he was ready to punch him but changed his mind at the last minute.

"Unlike you, I don't get off on hurting Victoire, and seeing you injured would probably upset her," he said and took a step back while sighing loudly.

"Whatever makes you feel better Griffith. We both know you can't take me anyway,"

"One day, Lupin," Lucas retorted his eyes throwing daggers "One day, you'll get your fight,"

"I can't wait," Teddy responded very calmly.

He watched Lucas as he walked away before resuming his own journey toward his Transfiguration class.

.

.

"Edward Remus Lupin!" an angry Victoire shouted across the Entrance Hall.

Teddy turned around to locate her and bristled when he saw the irritated look on her face. She only ever called him by his full name when she was angry at him, but not too angry. If it had been really bad, she would have called him Teddy with an empty voice instead of shouting.

"What can I do for you lovely Victoire?" he asked her when she was near enough to hear him.

She eyed him suspiciously, her fists resting on her hips. She would have almost looked childish with the pouting expression she had if it wasn't for her very feminine figure and forms.

"Lucas told me you two had a chat," she said "I knew it would probably happen, but now he's asking me if we're sleeping together,"

"So? What did you say?" Teddy asked curiously.

They were now walking side by side toward the lake.

"I told him the truth of course," Victoire stated without hesitation "But somehow he thinks it didn't just happen once. Did you say something to let him think we were hooking up?" she asked, some accusation in her voice.

Of course, Teddy remembered. He had said a number of things that could have led Griffith to think that.

"So, he doesn't trust you?" he retorted instead of answering the question.

Victoire shot him an exasperated look.

"Stop it Ted, whatever game you are playing, stop it. I don't know what you told Lucas or why you did it," she said, pinching her lips "But if you really want us to be friends again, you better try a little harder,"

That last sentence made Teddy freeze for a split second, not long enough for Victoire to notice.

"I'm not playing any game Vic, that conversation with Griffith … we both went too far," he explained.

Victoire raised an eyebrow questioningly, silently intimating to continue.

"He taunted me about being with you and like a fool I took the bait. So I might have said a thing or two that should have kept to myself," Teddy conceded, running his hand through his hair.

"He taunted you? About me?" Victoire repeated in disbelief.

Teddy nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry I created problems between you two, but your relationship must be pretty fragile if that's all it took to create tension. However, I'm not sorry about saying those things, it was nothing but the truth," he stated.

"What did you say exactly?" Victoire questioned, letting the part about her fragile relationship slip. She didn't want another fight with Teddy and this conversation was still civil enough.

Teddy thought about what he was supposed to answer. When he didn't say anything, Victoire asked again, in a soft voice "Teddy?"

"It doesn't matter what I said. The important thing is, I'm done hiding and Griffith knows it," he declared, his voice full of resolve.

Victoire looked at him, his blue hair moving slightly with the wind and his hazel eyes fixed on something she couldn't see.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked.

Teddy turned toward her and slowly caressed her cheek with his finger. The contact sent a shiver down Victoire spine, putting all her body on high alert.

"Nothing to worry about, love," he said in the gentlest voice, letting his hand fall back down.

"Did you just call me "love"?" Victoire asked bewildered. Her expression was full of surprise and disorientated.

"I guess I did," Teddy said impishly "Did it bother you?"

"Yes," Victoire replied immediately. "Don't do it again. I told you, I'm with Lucas and you have no business calling me love," she sounded serious but Teddy saw that she was hiding a smile.

"Whatever you say … love," he teased her and Victoire hit him playfully on the shoulder.

They had reached the lake now and Teddy waved to some of his friends, sitting under a tree, making the most of one of the first sunny day of the year.

"So, we're good?" he asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder, his eyes locked on hers.

"If you promise to be nice," Victoire lectured him kindly.

"I promise," Teddy said, putting his hand over his heart as if he was taking a pledge "I promise to be correct with Griffith, for your sake,"

"And no more games,"

"It never really was a game, Vic," he retorted seriously.

"No more games, promise," she insisted.

"Okay, I promise," he agreed before winking and starting to walk toward his friends.

.

.

As she made her way back to the castle, Victoire couldn't help thinking about Teddy. Even though he had promised to behave and be nice, no, _corre_ ct to Lucas, she was worried about his attitude toward her and even worse, her reaction to him. Whenever he touched her, her traitorous body reacted and even the lightest of touch set her on fire, something her own boyfriend had some difficulties doing. She should have asked him to stop touching her but then Teddy would have known what effect he had on her.

She didn't understand Teddy's attitude. She knew he was at least attracted to her, otherwise, New Year's Eve wouldn't have happened, but he was acting weird, different than before. She didn't know if he was jealous of Lucas or just trying to protect her. She hadn't understood what he meant by being "done hiding". Who had he been hiding from? Her?

So far she knew that :

\- he was attracted to her

\- he was jealous

\- he called her "love"

\- he wanted her in his life

but

\- he didn't want to be with her

Victoire sighed inwardly because summing it up didn't make the situation any clearer. She would just have to wait and see how things evolved between the two of them. For now, she had some more pressing matters to take care of. Lucas and she just had their first big fight the day before, following Lucas and Teddy's discussion. Lucas had confronted her about sleeping with Teddy and had seriously asked her if she was cheating on him. She had, of course, denied cheating on him and they would have been fine if Lucas had just left it at that. But he had insisted and asked her over and over again if she was sleeping with Teddy even though they were dating and if this resurrected friendship wasn't just a front for their sexual relationship. After assuring him for the tenth time that she and Teddy were just friends and nothing more, Victoire had left a still angry Lucas alone and had gone back to her dorm.

She hadn't talked to him since then and had avoided him at breakfast this morning. She had wanted to know exactly what Teddy had said before confronting Lucas again. Teddy hadn't really been any help and she didn't want to have another fight, but she didn't like the accusations Lucas was making. Now she had to go fin her boyfriend and reassure him.

She found him in the Quidditch pitch, practicing with Jared and Perseus. When they saw her approaching, the three of them flew closer the ground and Perseus said something like "Someone is in trouble,"

Victoire laughed at the comment because if anyone was in trouble it was her.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them "Lucas, can I talk to you?"

Lucas dismounted his broom and gestured his friend to continue playing, which they did without needing to be told twice. They probably wanted as much as Victoire to be involved in the couple's impending fight. Lucas walked quickly toward her and to her surprise, pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her gently. When he let her go, he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Victoire," and he kissed her again.

Victoire kissed him back and put her arms around his neck without hesitation. Maybe they wouldn't have another fight.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was mad at Teddy and I took it out on you," Lucas said, still holding her. He had his head buried in her the crook of her neck and he laid some kisses there before looking her in the eyes expectantly.

"It's okay, I'm just glad we're done fighting," she told him, a smile spreading on her face.

"Me too," Lucas agreed and finally released her from his arms, just to take her by the hand.

"By the way, I should probably tell you this," Victoire started while they walked hand in hand toward the bleachers "I went to ask Teddy about your discussion,"

She felt Lucas' hand tightened around hers for a brief moment but she couldn't see his expression as he was walking slightly in front of her.

"What for?" he asked, his voice detached.

"I wanted to ask him why you thought we were sleeping together,"

"And?"

"He said he went too far and that you both said things you shouldn't have, that's all," Victoire explained.

"Hmm,"

"Don't hmm me, mister," she joked and pulled on his hand "And look at me please,"

Lucas stared at her uneasily.

"There is nothing between me and Teddy other than a life-long friendship. I know it can be difficult to understand but that's the way it is. There is nothing for you to worry about Luke," she said tenderly, using his nickname and running her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before resuming their walk.

"Did you two lovebirds kiss and make-up?" Perseus shouted from his broom, grinning at them.

"Mind your own business Perseus," Victoire shouted right back, laughing.

The couple sat down on one of the bleachers and watch as Perseus and Jared took turns at guarding the goals and throwing the Quaffle. Victoire had rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"Are you going home for the Easter break?" Lucas asked her after a while.

Easter break was just a week away but they had somehow forgotten to speak of it until now.

"Yes, I can't wait to go home and see my family," Victoire explained, smiling "What about you? Are you going to America with Jared again?"

"That's the plan, yes," Lucas said.

Victoire had learned that Lucas and Jared were actually cousins and that their aunt (their mothers' sister) worked as a teacher at Salem's witches Institute and that her husband worked for the MACUSA. The whole family usually reunited each holiday in Massachusetts.

"But I was thinking about staying," Lucas continued and Victoire shot him a questioning look "I mean, it could be the occasion to spend some time together, just the two of us,"

"You're thinking about staying at school or at your place?" Victoire demanded, a bit confused.

"I thought we could both stay here like Nathan and Freya," he suggested.

Nathan and Freya had started dating on Valentine's day, just like Victoire and Lucas. They formed a very unusual but cute couple and were very much in love. One of their latest fads had been to both cancel their plans for Easter break and stay at Hogwarts in order to spend some quality time together. Victoire was delighted that their relationship was going so well and even though she had asked Freya not to share too many details, she knew that they were hitting it off mentally just as much as physically.

Victoire bit her lip, bothered.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I really want to see my family …" she started.

"Don't worry, I knew there was a slim chance you'd agree," he interrupted her nicely "Family is important,"

"It is," Victoire agreed.

They stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence before Lucas spoke again.

"But if we're not going to see each other during the break, you have to find a way to make up for it," he told Victoire suggestively.

She took the bait and rose an eyebrow invitingly.

"Do you have something in mind?" she asked.

"Maybe, …" Lucas said while he leaned toward her and kissed urgently. Victoire opened for him and kissed him right back. Lucas let his need and desire for her slip through his kiss as he kept pillaging her mouth. Victoire moaned lightly as he squeezed her thigh with his left hand while his right one was placed on her nape. A wolf-whistle followed by a "Get a room!" reminded them that they were not alone and they broke apart, the two of them slightly out of breath.

"That's a good idea," Victoire said, about Perseus comment "How about I make it up to you by spending my last night sleeping with you in your dorm?" she asked.

Lucas' eyes sparked with lust at her suggestion. They had been dating for over a month now but they still hadn't slept together. They had done pretty much everything else but Victoire had decided to wait a bit before actually going all the way with him. She didn't want to pass as an easy girl and she hoped to reinforce her relationship with Lucas before. It also had to do with the fact that she was a little scared that it wouldn't be as good as with Teddy, which was something she shouldn't even be thinking about. She had to stop comparing Teddy and Lucas, it wasn't fair to any of them and least of all to herself. Her make-out sessions with Lucas were everything but chaste and he was very good at foreplay, which meant she had nothing to worry about for the actual sex. But she just couldn't help it. With Teddy, it had been shattering, wild and tender at the same time. He had made her come like no one before and she still had wet dreams about him being inside her.

Telling Lucas she would share his dorm bed was a non-too subtle proposition to have sex and if Lucas desire-full eyes were anything to go by, he was ready to take that step with her.

"I don't know if there will be lots of actual sleeping," Lucas finally answered, kissing her behind the ear. Victoire liked how she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"I would be disappointed if there was," she whispered back.

"I shall try not to disappoint you then," Lucas concluded.


	16. Chapter 16 : Home is a Feeling

**Hi everyone ! I hope you still enjoy the story! Don't hesitate to write a review or message me if you have questions or suggestions ;)**

* * *

Home is a Feeling

.

.

On her third day back at the Shell Cottage, where Victoire had alternated between reading, doing some homework and playing Quidditch with her brother and sister, her mother came to talk to her.

"Victoire mon coeur, did you and Edward have a fight?" Fleur asked, sitting down beside her on the couch.

Fleur always called Teddy by his real name, Edward. She was the only one of the whole Weasley/Potter family to do it and in fact only one other person called him that, Teddy's grandmother.

"How did you know?" Victoire asked, eyeing her mother suspiciously. She closed her Potions' book and put it on the table next to her to focus on her mum.

Fleur chuckled lightly.

"Zince you've been old enough to talk, zhere hasn't been a day where you haven't asked to go to Edward's or if he could come here. And yet, you've been home for zhree days now, and you ztill haven't gone to zee him, you haven't as much as written a letter," she explained, tilting her head to the side.

Victoire sighed heavily and circled her knees with her arms. She didn't really want to talk about the whole Teddy situation but then, her maman and she had always been close, so maybe telling her about it could help her pain go away. Since she had come home and was away from her friends, Victoire had noticed the return of the familiar tight knot in her stomach, the same one that had tortured her for weeks after Teddy's rejection in January. At the time it had felt as if her heart had been cruxioed and then crushed over and over again. And then Lucas had come along, making her feel better and luring her into thinking her heart was starting to heal. She was only now understanding that Lucas had just acted as a kind of a painkiller. The pain had still been there, she just hadn't felt it for a while. Now that Lucas was gone she had to face the devasting truth that she was still hurting, which could only mean she was still in love with Teddy.

"I feel like that's all we ever do now, fight," Victoire told Fleur after a moment, her voice breaking "We had a fight when I came back from France, then again in October, then over Christmas and again in January. And even when we don't fight, we're just barely talking,"

"Are you fighting now?" Fleur inquired gently.

"No, not right now. We did have this huge fight in January though. We just started talking again two weeks ago and we're trying to mend things over,"

"You know Victoire, deciding to mend zhings is good, but everzhing isn't just going to go back to zhe way it was just because you want it to. Friendship takes time and effort, like every relation,"

Fleur's eyes were vibrating with kindness and love for her daughter.

"I know but it's more easily said than done," Victoire complained weakly.

"Ma chérie, you and Edward have been friends forever now. Your friendship iz unique and very special. Don't ruin it because it iz "difficult"," Fleur lectured her mildly.

"The fact that Teddy hates my boyfriend doesn't really help since I can't see the two of them at the same time," Victoire lamented and when she saw her mother's face and realised what she had just confessed, it was too late to take it back.

"You have a boyfriend? Zince when? What's his name?" Fleur demanded, her eyebrows lifted with surprise.

Victoire bit her lower lip, embarrassed.

"He's called Lucas," she said with a sigh "Please don't tell papa, I don't want him to freak out! We've only been dating for 2 months maman, it's not that big of a deal,"

"Of course it iz! How old iz he? Tell me more," Fleur almost ordered.

It wasn't that she was against Victoire having a boyfriend, the French witch was just very curious and a sucker for young love. So Victoire went on to talk a little bit about Lucas in French, answering her mother's questions and explaining how they met. Her mother kept nodding every now and then and Victoire couldn't tell if she was happy with what she was hearing.

"Do you know why Edward doezn't like your Lucas?" Fleur asked once Victoire was done introducing her boyfriend.

"I don't know, apparently they both despise each other since their first year. At least I know it has nothing to do with me," Victoire said, anticipating her mother's next question.

"Boys can be zilly zome times, fighting for no reasons," the older witch said while rolling her eyes, something Victoire liked to watch her mother do "Anyway, Lucas iz in America now, but Edward iz here. Why don't you go zee him? I'm sure he will be very pleased!"

"I don't know …"

"Come on Victoire, I'm sure Edward iz just as miserable as you, go zee your friend!" Fleur exclaimed, rolling her eyes again. She was probably thinking that girls can be silly sometimes too.

"I'm not miserable!" Victoire countered, frowning.

"Of course you are, mon ange. I recognise that face, it's the same your fazher has on your uncle George's birzhday every year," Fleur explained tenderly, pulling her daughter into a hug.

George's birthday shouldn't have been a sad event and it was always celebrated by the whole family, complete with a party and some cake. But for her father and most adults of the Weasley/Potter clan, it also reminded them of her uncle Fred.

"It's not that bad, maman, really," Victoire tried to reassure her.

"Victoire, your sadness is slipping away from you," Fleur murmured gently and Victoire didn't have to think twice about what she meant. Her damned Veela powers were on, spreading her sadness around her. It was one of the many possible enthrallment effects, sharing your own feeling so everyone else will feel the same way you do.

Fleur must have seen the shocked and sorry look on Victoire face because she smiled affectionately at her and said one last time, "Go zee Edward,"

She squeezed her daughter to her before releasing her and exiting the living room.

Victoire thought about what her mom had said, she should probably go see Teddy but she had the horrible feeling that if she did go see him, she would be betraying Lucas in a way. Also, she had no doubt that Teddy had learned she and Lucas had finally slept together and she didn't want to hear his judgmental opinion on that.

But then, there was this other side of her that wondered why Teddy hadn't come to see her himself, or at least send her a letter. If he truly was as miserable as her, something she wasn't quite admitting yet, he could have contacted her.

Victoire sighed again, pushing all those troublesome thoughts out of her mind as she reached for her book, stretched out on the sofa and went back to reading.

.

.

Two days after Victoire and Fleur's conversation, Victoire still hadn't seen or heard from Teddy. She could feel her mother's eyes watching her both days, pushing her to do something and just jump into the fireplace and floo herself to Andromeda's house, even though Victoire had been careful to keep a tight hold on her instinctive Veela power. Anyway, she wasn't really surprised when Fleur found her in the afternoon, probably to try and make her go see Teddy again.

"Victoire, your aunt, and uncle have asked if you could babysit your cousins tonight," Fleur said, instead of the other lecture about friendship Victoire had been expecting.

"You've got to be a little bit more specific than that maman. Which pair of aunt and uncle are we talking about?" Victoire asked skeptically.

She liked babysitting her cousins, but sometimes they could be a handful, especially when Fred, James, and Roxanne were together.

"Ginny and Harry," Fleur clarified "Zhey're going to an Auror gala tonight,"

"Why don't they ask Gran to keep them?" Victoire asked out of pure curiosity.

"Molly already takes care of your cousins during the day, she deserves some time to rest in the evening. And don't forget zhat zhere are only 4 of you at Hogwarts, your grand-mère takes care of the rest her grand-children almost every day," Fleur said, her brows slightly furrowed "It's a lot of work, even for her,"

"Of course, you're right maman, I forgot that Gran is already doing so much," Victoire apologised "You can tell aunt Ginny that I will watch over James, Al, and Lilly. And don't hesitate to ask me if Gran ever needs help,"

"You know your grand-mère ma chérie, the day she asks for help, dementors will learn to smile," Fleur joked, speaking fondly of her mother-in-law and making Victoire laughed.

At 6.45 precisely, Victoire stepped into the fireplace in her family's big living room and flooed to her aunt Ginny and uncle Harry's place in Godric's Hollow.

She was immediately welcomed by the excited voice of Lilly.

"She's here! Mum, Victoire is here!" the little-redhaired girl shouted while jumping up and down next to the fireplace as Victoire stepped out of it. As soon as she was out, Lilly jumped into her arms and hugged her fiercely.

"I've missed you Victoire," she whined, still clinging firmly to her cousin.

"I've missed you too Lils," Victoire answered, stroking Lilly's red hair gently.

Ginny arrived in the living room quickly after Victoire put her cousin down, Albus and James in tow.

"Victoire my dear!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her niece "I can't believe it, each time I see you, you look even more beautiful,"

"If anyone is beautiful here, it's you, Aunt Ginny," Victoire retorted, giving her aunt a pointed look.

Ginny was wearing a black cocktail dress which made her hair shine like a blazing fire. She was wearing a beautiful pearl necklace and some make-up.

"Those Auror gala have a strict dress code. I don't really mind dressing up from time to time but Harry is not that found of suits," Ginny whispered to Victoire, glancing behind herself as Harry made his entrance. He was indeed wearing a suit and looked very uncomfortable which Victoire could see by the way he kept pulling on his shirt's collar.

"I don't understand why they make us wear those things. I would frankly prefer a formal wizard dress to this muggle costume," Harry complained, before kissing Victoire on the cheek and greeting her warmly.

"We're going to a muggle restaurant Harry, it seems logical to try and blend in," Ginny chuckled.

Harry just sighed, defeated.

"Anyway, we will probably be back quite late, so feel free to go sleep in the guest room Vic," Ginny said, with a bright smile.

It was clear to Victoire that Ginny was pleased to go out and very much amused by her husband's contrite face. Ginny Potter was a very devoted and loving mother but at the same time, she was very carefree and relaxed, compared to her aunt Hermione for example. It was one of the reasons why Ginny was Victoire's second favourite aunt, just after her aunt Angelina.

"Yes, and don't hesitate to use anything in the house," Harry added.

"But you can sleep with me if you want!" Lilly peeped cheerfully.

Victoire moved toward the little girl to drop a kiss on her head. At the same moment, the doorbell rang, surprising Victoire and the children. At once, Lilly jumped and ran to the door screaming like she had when Victoire had arrived. "He's here!"

James and Albus who had both stayed quiet so far exchanged a pleased look.

"Tonight is going to be so fun!" James said, grinning, before him and Albus followed their little sister out of the room.

"Is someone picking you up?" Victoire asked her aunt and uncle, not understanding why the children had reacted like that.

Ginny bit her lips before smiling and Harry passed a hand through his hair.

"We thought you might need some help with children, so we called the reinforcement," he explained.

Victoire didn't have to wonder who the "reinforcement" was and her suspicions proved to be true when she heard a man's voice say "You'll see James, Gryffindor has no chance to win the Quidditch cup, they will lose against us,"

As Teddy entered the living room carrying Lilly in his arms, his blue hair catching the light, Victoire couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. She was so used to seeing him in his Hufflepuff uniform that seeing him with a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt was somewhat refreshing and enticing at the same time.

She knew this had to be her mother's doing. Fleur must have blabbed to the Potter about how Teddy and she weren't really talking. Harry and Ginny were very close to Teddy and had probably set this whole trap up with her mother's help. Victoire sighed internally. She had no reasons to be annoyed by this, in reality, it was a great occasion for her and Teddy to spend some time together.

"Hello Vic, you look good," she heard Teddy say, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

She glimpsed at her clothes, some jogging, and a white tank top. Yeah, she was far from "good looking". She instantly regretted not wearing something a bit less casual but then she remembered she was here to babysit her cousins, not to look good and impress Teddy. Which he apparently was anyway.

"Thanks, you too," she said politely. She knew the Potters were all eyeing them suspiciously. If the parents knew about their complicated friendship, the children were not used to this detached atmosphere between Teddy and Victoire but if they were surprised, they didn't say anything.

"Victoire looks like a fairy, don't you think Teddy?" Lilly said, always so endearing.

"Of course, she always does," Teddy simply answered, not missing a beat.

He finally moved again and put Lilly down before Harry pulled him into a hug. He then greeted Ginny with a kiss on the cheek. The redhaired witch suddenly looked at the clock in the corner of the living room and said "Come on Harry, we'd better leave if we don't want to be late,"

"Don't forget, Lilly has to go to bed at 8 and then 9 for the boys," Harry reminded Victoire and Teddy before kissing Lilly, Albus, and James and the head.

"Good night!" Ginny said, hugging all her children goodbye.

"Good night Aunt Ginny! Have a lovely evening!" Victoire replied.

"Don't worry we've got everything covered here," Teddy added and the Potters apparated hand in hand.

.

.

3 hours later, all the Potter children were finally asleep and Teddy and Victoire found themselves alone. During the evening they had talked to each other without problem, joking with the children and playing with them. Now that they were alone and that neither Lilly nor Albus or James was there to distract them, the tension between them was almost palpable.

They sat down in the kitchen where Victoire pulled some ice cream out of the freezer. Since Harry was coming out of muggle family, he had equipped his home with some of the muggles most useful appliance, such as a refrigerator, a phone, a computer and a television.

"You're aware this was a set up right?" Teddy asked her eventually.

"Yes, and it's probably my fault as well," Victoire confessed.

Teddy shot her a quizzical look.

"I more or less told my mother we were fighting," she sighed.

"But I thought we were good?" Teddy said, confused.

"Yeah, we are, I mean, we're talking again. It's a start,"

"Yeah, great start," Teddy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Your family has to play you so you will talk to me. It doesn't really feel as if we're good," he complained, sounding hurt.

"Hey, I know I didn't come to see you or wrote to you, but neither did you!" Victoire retorted, trying to defend herself.

Teddy rolled his eyes at her comment.

"I wanted to see if you'd contact me," he explained reluctantly.

"And I waited for you to contact me," Victoire replied sheepishly.

They stared at each other, thinking about what the other had said.

"Then that makes us two fool," Teddy commented after a while.

"I guess it does," Victoire agreed, her eyes now fixed on her empty bowl of ice cream.

"Is there another reason why you didn't come see me or at least wrote me?" Teddy asked, curious. His voice was steady, and it sounded as if he already knew the answer to his question.

Victoire didn't answer directly. Of course, there was another reason. Since the last time they had spoked, Victoire had realised just how many feelings she still had for Teddy. Meeting him alone at his place would have been a terrible idea.

"Not really," she answered, lying.

"I don't believe you," Teddy stated firmly. He was watching her intently, his gaze unwavering.

"Then pray, do tell me why I didn't try to see you," Victoire said sarcastically. She met Teddy's hazel eyes and starred right back at him, her eyebrows lifted.

"I remember you telling me you had feelings for me not three months ago Vic. I believe you still feel something for me because this kind of sentiment doesn't just go away in so little time. And I think those feelings scare you,"

"Why would they scare me?" Victoire inquired, neither denying nor confirming his theory.

"Because you're afraid of being hurt again. And of doing something that would hurt your boyfriend," he explained, very calmly.

Teddy leaned closer to Victoire, a knowing smile on his face. Victoire couldn't help but feel like a prey in front of a very dangerous predator. Because to her feeble Veela heart, Teddy was a predator. His incredible body, perfect turquoise hair, and mesmerizing eyes were his weapons. With just one touch, one smile, one kiss, he had the power to break her. That's what truly terrified Victoire.

To her surprise, Teddy fell back in his chair and smiled at her gently.

"Don't worry love, I promised to be nice remember?" he grinned playfully "For now, let's focus on going back to being friends, OK?"

* * *

 **mon coeur = sweetheart**

 **maman = mum**

 **papa = dad**

 **mon ange = my angel**


	17. Chapter 17 : Dancing in the Moonlight

**I really want to share this song with you because it has really helped me write this chapter and it will help you get in the mood for it! I have placed one sentence of the song in here somewhere if you can spot it, send me a message ;)**

 **Don't say - St. Lola In The Fields**

* * *

Dancing in the Moonlight

.

.

The night had ended with Victoire and Teddy talking casually about mundane and painless subjects. He had made her laugh and she had surprised him with witty comebacks. When the Potter had finally come home, they had found the two teenagers laying together on the couch in the living room, watching an old comedy on the television and laughing just quietly enough not to wake the children. Victoire had seen the pleased smiles both Ginny and Harry were wearing when she had left and she had known that her mother would be sporting the same one the following day after the Potter reported back to her.

The owl arrived at noon the following day. Victoire instantly knew it was from Teddy. She immediately wrote back, sending her letter with Teddy's owl. The brown bird came back only 1 hour later with a new letter destined to Victoire. This is how the poor bird started to fly back and forth between Shell Cottage and Andromeda's home. Their correspondence went on for some days until they finally met up again and spent an afternoon just hanging out with each other. Victoire couldn't help the shy strand of hope that was starting to grow in her. Maybe there was a way for her and Teddy to be friends. They had found a precarious balance, for now, protected by some untold rules: don't talk about Lucas and don't speak about feelings. 2 simple rules Victoire had no problem following, she had, however, established a third one for herself: don't get too close from each other. This rule proved to be difficult since Teddy kept touching Victoire, hugging her as a way of greeting her, holding her hands from time to time or even toying with her hair. And even though Victoire knew she should tell him to stop, knew it was the right thing to do, she let him continue. She told herself that as long as she didn't reciprocate the little touches, nothing wrong was really happening.

They both had been on babysitting duty almost every night, always at a different place, but always together. After Harry and Ginny, it had been Ron and Hermione who had needed sitters. Then George and Angelina, and even Percy and Audrey had requested their services. Fleur's trap proved to be very effective, and even though Teddy and Victoire had started spending time together on their own, the babysitting missions had continued, making Victoire and Teddy spend almost all their free time together. That's what it was like having a meddlesome family but Victoire was grateful for it.

.

.

Victoire had been waiting for the Easter dinner with her whole family since the start of the holidays. This year it was right at the end of the two weeks holiday and Hogwarts would start again only two days later. This time Victoire decided not to do her make-up at the last second like she did at Christmas and she truthfully tried her best not to make her family late again. Tried. Bill, Fleur and their 3 children arrived with only 20 minutes lateness, which was always better than usual, but at least Victoire was happy with the way she looked. She was wearing a burgundy skater skirt, a cream v- neck sweater with knee-high black socks and black ankle boots. She had let her hair down, it was now reaching her lower back. Dominique had gone for something more practical, black jeans, a white t-shirt and a light blue cardigan that she had left open. She had asked Victoire to do her hair and she now had two braids coming from each side of her face, joining at the back of her head, forming a circle while the rest of her length was falling down. She looked as if she was wearing a crown of braids. When they arrived at the Burrow, the whole family started going around the living room, greeting every member of their huge family one by one. Victoire received hugs and kisses from her aunts and uncles and she was almost crushed into her grandmother's embrace. When It was her uncle George's turn to hug her, her uncle pulled her into a corner of the room.

"Victoire, Angelina and I wanted to thank you again for watching over Fred and Roxanne, we know they can be a handful," George started, keeping his voice low.

Victoire acknowledged that the twins were the two most turbulent children of the whole Weasley/Potter clan but she liked them really much. She hadn't mind babysitting them, especially since Teddy had been there to help her and keep her company.

"So we decided to give you a little something for your trouble," her uncle winked at her and pulled something out of his jacket's pocket.

Victoire had expected him to try and give her some money, but instead, George pulled a little silver flask out of his pocket.

"What is this Uncle George?" she whispered.

"Just a little gift. You're a grown girl now, everyone knows that. In fact, if it wasn't for your father's reaction, I would have given you this in front of everyone. It's a flask of Blishen's Firewhisky," George explained.

"Really?" Victoire asked excitedly.

This was one of the finest firewhisky there was and one of the most expensive as well. Victoire was glad her uncle hadn't given her the flask in front of her parents, her dad would have had a heart attack and her mom would have confiscated the flask before Victoire could have even said thank you.

Victoire hugged her uncle tightly, thanking him for his great gift. She didn't forget to go and say a discreet thank you to her aunt Angelina as well. The brown witch wiggled her eyebrows at her, advising her to "use it well". Well, Victoire didn't need to be told twice. She went to the third floor of the house and got into what was her and Dominique's bedroom when they stayed over. She put the flask on the little table in a corner of the room and opened it. The smell coming out of it was not revolting like it usually was with strong alcohol, on the contrary, it gave off a very pleasant smell of caramel. Victoire thought about waiting until Teddy arrived to taste the beverage. But Teddy and his grandmother would only arrive around dessert time and that was such a long time to wait. She decided to have some of the alcohol now and then again with Teddy later. She was careful not to drink too much. She didn't particularly want to be drunk at a family dinner.

She hid the flask in one of the drawers and went back down to the living room. She went to talk to her many cousins and eventually she ended up playing with them. It was still clear outside so they decided to go in the garden. The evening went by very quickly, Victoire enjoying being with her family, talking with the adults and playing with the kids. But when Teddy and Andromeda finally arrived, Victoire couldn't help but feel even happier. With the two weeks, they had just spent fixing their friendship, her reaction seemed normal and even justified.

"Hey Vic," Teddy said when she went to greet Andromeda and him "Missed me?" he asked, his voice suave.

"You wish," Victoire replied playfully, lifting her eyebrows imperiously. Teddy just grinned.

They ate dessert quickly, lost in a conversation about Quidditch with Ron and Ginny. Victoire laughed a lot, her light and musical laugh spreading in the room. Teddy kept stealing bites from her piece of pumpkin pie, resulting in the witch threatening him. She kept scolding him but Teddy couldn't help finding it endearing, especially when she chuckled right after.

He had worked so hard over the past 2 weeks to get closer to Victoire, to gain her trust again. He had missed the way they would laugh, missed her smile and her touch. They were finally in a good place now. They hadn't fixed all their problems but still enough of them to have a functional relation. What mattered was that tonight, Victoire kept laughing at his jokes, smiling at him and at one point she even rested her head on his shoulder.

After dessert, she told him she had a surprise for him, a reward for their babysitting services, and she pulled him toward the stairs and began to climb. He followed her dutifully, noting that she looked a bit tipsy. He understood why when they reached one of the bedrooms and when Victoire took a little flask from one of the drawers. She passed him the odd silver bottle and Teddy sniffed it. Firewhisky, the good stuff. No wonder Victoire had looked slightly drunk. A single sip of this was as strong as a full bottle of wine.

"A little gift from George and Angelina," Victoire said in a sing-song voice "Do you want some? Technically half of it is yours,"

Teddy hesitated. He didn't think that getting drunk was a good idea but he still wanted to try the strange beverage. Maybe just a sip, after all just one sip couldn't be that bad. He took the flask and drank a little from it before putting it back on the table. Victoire grabbed it and drank from it.

"This Blishen's Firewhisky is really delicious," Victoire commented.

"I can't believe George gave you some,"

"Why? Because I'm underage?" Victoire teased.

"That, and also because this shit is expensive as hell," Teddy laughed.

Victoire opened the bottle again.

"Vic, are you sure that's such a good idea? You already had some," Teddy tried to stop her but she just stared at him.

"Who are you, the morality police?" she asked before drinking some more of the flask. She drank a little bit more than before and then stored the precious bottle back in the drawer.

"Don't worry Teddy, it's just alcohol. I didn't have that much and I know myself. This isn't nearly enough to get me drunk," she told him calmly, trying to reassure him.

They went back down, spend some time with Louis and Dominique, who was eyeing Teddy suspiciously, probably still a little pissed at him, before ending up in the garden to watch over Lilly, Rose, and Hugo who were playing together. The night had fallen but half a dozen lanterns had been lit around the garden, making the place look magical. Eventually, the children grew tired of chasing each other and they went back inside, but Teddy and Victoire stayed a while longer. They didn't talk, just enjoyed the silence. The moon hanging in the sky was full and round, giving a little more light than usual. It was a perfect night for stargazing and Teddy and Victoire grabbed the opportunity. They lay down on the soft grass and observed the sky and its shining dots of lights.

"Do you sometimes hear the moon, Teddy?" Victoire asked him after a while, very serious. Her eyes were closed and she stood immobile, listening to the perfect silence.

Teddy turned his head in her direction and looked at her cryptically. To anyone else, her question would have probably sounded stupid or strange, but Teddy understood perfectly what she meant.

"Sometimes. When the full moon is near, I hear it calling me, asking me to look up. And when I do, I can't take my eyes off the sky, off such beauty," he said. He knew it was because his father had been a werewolf and that even though he didn't sprout fur and claws, Teddy had still inherited some of his father's gene. The moon held no power upon him, but he always felt more nostalgic around full moons and of course, there was this irresistible need to gaze at the pale orb.

"I hear it too, you know," Victoire told him dreamily, her eyes still closed "I hear it singing. It's such a sad song," she whispered so low Teddy wasn't sure she was still speaking to him.

He moved closer to her. Victoire, alerted by the movement, opened her eyes and stared at him. Her eyes were shining with emotions and something else, something like madness. Teddy realised that she had definitely had too much of the excellent but powerful firewhisky and that the euphoria linked to alcohol had mixed with whatever effect, her Veela gene and the moon had on her.

"It's wild magic, that's why I can hear it," she said, her eyes still looking crazed "It calls to my Veela," she added and at that moment, she looked ethereal. Her skin and hair got even paler if that was even possible, and a magical translucent aura surrounded her.

Teddy got even closer and grabbed her hand gently. The wild look immediately left Victoire's eyes, and then it was just her and Teddy, standing so close. Victoire was frozen but she looked expectantly at him, waiting to see what he would do. Teddy let go of her hand. They stayed there, looking at each other for what felt like hours when Victoire finally talked.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, her voice neutral.

Teddy was puzzled but he still nodded. They got up from the grass and Victoire placed her hands around his neck. Taking the hint, Teddy placed his on her hips. They started moving, slow dancing in the middle of the garden, with the moon as sole musician.

It was one of those moments where everything seemed right and simple. The setting was perfect and Teddy knew he would remember those few instants for the rest of his life. They kept dancing, as if their family wasn't just a few meters away, as if Lucas didn't exist, as if there was only the two of them in the world.

Teddy thought about the situation, he thought about how nothing would ever be as perfect as today. Despite everything, Victoire was here, in his arms, dancing as if they were alone as if nothing else counted. He had waited long enough and tonight the moment had finally come to tell her how he felt.

"I love you," he said as gently as he could, his voice steady.

Victoire interrupted their slow movements, her beautiful face paralyzed with shock.

"You love me," she repeated, tasting the words.

"Yes," was all Teddy answered.

Victoire took a step back, speechless. Her heart was beating as fast as it could, a flow of contradictory emotions rising in her chest. Confusion, joy, pain, hope, and anger. Victoire felt as if she would explode from the emotions overload, but from the outside, she just looked frozen.

The blue haired wizard closed the distance Victoire had tried to place between them in just one step. He raised his hand slowly, leaving Victoire all the time to see it and eventually say something. She stayed immobile and Teddy caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before leaning towards her. When their faces were only inches away he said again, "I love you Victoire," and he kissed her.

The kiss was slow and as light as a feather as if Teddy was afraid to break her. It then transformed into something soft and sensual but still very delicate. It was the perfect first kiss, the kind Victoire had heard about in the fairy tales her mother used to read to her when she was smaller. But despite it being a kiss born from dreams and fantasies, Victoire had to break it. She tried to push Teddy away but he was as hard and steady as a rock. He still understood what she wanted and stepped away from her.

"You have to know," Teddy said, not giving Victoire a chance to speak "You have to know what your options are," he told her, a little desperation leaking into his voice.

"I can't," Victoire said immediately "You know I can't Teddy,"

"Not now, I understand that," he replied, his eyes begging Victoire to listen to him "But I will wait. I made up my mind, I told you I was done hiding my feelings for you. I'm done doing the right thing," he hadn't prepared his speech but he had imagined this moment so many times in his dreams that it came as easily as if it had been rehearsed.

"I know you and Griffith won't stay together forever, I know it because we are meant to be together. You and I. And you know it too Victoire," he continued "I know it's my own fault if we're not together, I hurt you and pushed you away. So I will wait, I'll wait until you're ready for us,"

Victoire didn't say anything. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had dreamed so many times about Teddy confessing his love for her and now he was actually doing it. Of course, he had picked the worst possible time to do it. Her heart and her reason were conflicted, one pushing her toward Teddy, the other shaming her for even considering him. The alcohol was still in her system, making it even more difficult to think straight and the wild magic inside and around her only heightened her confused emotions. She had made herself the promise not to let Teddy hurt her again. For all his pretty promises, she still wondered if he wouldn't backtrack the next day like he had down the last time. And if she kissed him now, she would just be self-destroying her own happiness. She didn't want to hurt Lucas, the person who had helped her and made her happy for the past 3 months. She took another step away from Teddy. Defying all reasons, she loved him. But she didn't trust him with her heart anymore.

"If I thought you'd do me no harm," Victoire murmured softly, emotion riding her voice "I would fall into your arms,"

Teddy waited for her to continue.

"But, …" she started and didn't find the words. She stood there, her sentence lost in the night.

"But you don't trust me," Teddy concluded for her.

They fixed each other silently for another minute. It felt as if everything had been said. They both knew where they stood now. They loved each other, that was certain and always had been. But Victoire was dating someone else and more importantly, she didn't trust Teddy not to hurt her again. There was nothing for them to do, but wait and pray everything would sort itself out.

"What now?" Victoire wondered, half to herself.

"Now we are friends," Teddy whispered "I'll always be your friend Victoire, nothing will ever change that. I understand that's all we are going to be, for now, and I will respect that. And I promise to try my best to be the friend you deserved," His last sentence was full of confidence and Victoire wanted nothing more than to believe him.

He pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder while her face was pressed against him. Teddy wasn't sure but thought Victoire might have been crying but she still returned his embrace.

"Teddy, Vic!" someone shouted from the door leading to the Burrow's kitchen, startling Victoire, and Teddy. It might have been Dominique or James, neither Teddy nor Victoire really cared. The moment they had created, the moment where only the two of them existed broke into a million pieces and reality caught up with them.

They went back inside the house.

Since dessert had already been served and the Easter dinner was coming to an end, Teddy and Victoire had been called back inside for a last cup of tea with everyone. They sat next to each other and it was like nothing happened. When George engaged in a conversation about a new Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product with Teddy, he replied enthusiastically. Eventually, Victoire was dragged into the conversation too and the two teenagers were soon talking to each other without any discomfort. It was as if their friendship was elastic, no matter how hard they pushed or pulled it or how many times they thought it was broken, it always slammed back into place.

Teddy was right, they would always be friends no matter how many ups and downs they faced, no matter what life threw at them. As long as both of them believed in their friendship, everything would be alright.


	18. Chapter 18 : Cards on the Table

**I'm showing some Victoire/Teddy moment at the beginning of this chapter to make their friendship it more believable (well, at least that's what I tried to do)**

 **Then it will focus on Lucas and Victoire. For those of you who already didn't like Lucas, I'm not sure he'll gain any sympathy point in this chapter haha ! He has some cute moments but he also is very jealous. But is he really wrong to be worried? We all know how it ends ;)**

* * *

Cards on the Table

.

.

"Dad said we would be in Gryffindor, the both of us!" Fred shouted proudly as he chased his twin sister around the dining table. Victoire and Teddy were both seated and watched the two 10 years old run in circles. Teddy really didn't understand where they found all the energy, they had been running, jumping and play-fighting for the whole 2 hours where Victoire and he had been here. He was tired just from watching them.

This was the last night before going back to Hogwarts and of course, Victoire and Teddy had been put on babysitting duty again. Teddy now understood why George had gifted Victoire the expensive Firewhisky the night before, he was bribing her into accepting to guard Fred and Roxanne a last time.

"It's the last night of freedom we'll have before you come back from Hogwarts for the summer holiday, so we're seizing the occasion!" Angelina had told them before she and George had left them alone with the little monsters.

Well, Teddy was happy to be going back to school, if it meant no more babysitting, at least for a while. At least he and Victoire were still paired up.

"Your dad can't know for sure," Victoire objected to Fred's claim.

"Daddy said every Weasley has always been in Gryffindor!" Roxanne maintained, stepping away from her brother's reach at the last second, climbing on a chair.

"Roxanne, get down before you get hurt," Victoire said with a bossy voice that worked miracles with her cousins.

Roxanne immediately jumped from the chair and Fred finally managed to catch her.

"Aha! Who's the fastest now?" Fred asked rhetorically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not fair!" Roxanne complained and sat down on the chair that she had just jumped down from.

"Not every Weasley has been in Gryffindor," Teddy said, redirecting the twins' attention on him. "Victoire, Dominique, and Louis are all in Ravenclaw," he explained.

Both children fixed surprised eyes on Victoire.

"My father's biggest disappointment," Victoire agreed, joking.

"I've never thought about that," Roxanne said, frowning "Maybe I won't be in Gryffindor then,"

She looked as if she wasn't sure if that new information made her happy or sad.

"Don't worry Rox, I'm sure that if you really want to be in Gryffindor the sorting hat will put you there," Victoire reassured the young girl, petting her hair.

"But if I'm in Ravenclaw I could be with you, Dom and Louis," Roxanne said, conflicted.

"Yeah, but if we're in Gryffindor, we'll be with James!" Fred argued.

Teddy more or less knew the twins would both end up in Gryffindor. They were too wild for any other house. They were the perfect heirs to their father's legacy even though they looked almost nothing like him. They both had a darker skin colour and thick black hair, inherited from their mother and the only thing they really shared with their dad were brown eyes full of mischief.

"Do you think Al will be in Gryffindor too?" Roxanne asked Teddy.

Albus would be starting at Hogwarts in September just like the twins.

"I don't know, it depends on Albus. But I'm sure that whatever house you all end up in, you will still be best of friends. Look at me and Victoire!" Teddy stated, glancing at his partner in crime.

Victoire rolled her eyes at his comment but he could see her amused smile.

"Yeah, me and James we'll always be best friends," Fred declared.

"Me too," Roxanne nodded, smiling.

"All right children! Time for bed!" Victoire announced as she got up from her chair.

As expected, Fred and Roxanne both argued and tried to negotiate to stay up longer, but neither Victoire nor Teddy would agree. After almost 30 minutes, when the twins were finally in their beds after having changed into their PJs, brushed their teeth and tried to negotiate a last time, Victoire and Teddy came back downstairs.

Victoire let out a very heavy sigh before falling on the sofa.

"Never again," she stated, shaking her head "No more babysitting for me,"

"I second that," Teddy agreed, seating next to her. He looked around the room, wondering what they could do now. Unlike the Potters, George and Angelina didn't possess a television so they couldn't watch a film.

Victoire shifted on the sofa until her legs were resting on Teddy's.

"Massage my feet, slave," she said lazily, closing her eyes.

Teddy laughed and pushed her legs away, making her lose her balance and almost falling from the couch.

"Hey!" she complained, smacking him on the shoulder playfully "Bad slave!"

"Come on Vic, we've been running around the house for the past 3 hours, I'm not touching those feet with a 5 and a half foot pole!"

"Ow come on!" Victoire whined, "So what do you want to do instead?"

"I guess we could play a game of chess," Teddy suggested.

Victoire shot him a look that meant: Really?

"Okay, okay, not chess then," Teddy chuckled.

"I've seen a poker set in George's office, do you think we can play?" Victoire asked.

"Is it wizard poker?" Teddy demanded, suddenly very interested.

"I assume so," Victoire shrugged.

They decided to go retrieve the poker set and started playing on the dining table.

No matter how hard Teddy tried to hide his game and look impassive, somehow Victoire always could tell when he was bluffing. As the queen of spade card that was laying at the centre of the table changed into a 6, as cards usually did in wizard poker, Victoire exploded and started laughing loudly.

"Teddy you're so bad at this!" she told him between her laughs.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, dumbfounded.

"You've got a 6, haven't you?" Victoire asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"How can you tell?" Teddy was surprised but also slightly irritated at how easily Victoire read him.

She pointed toward the top of his head before she started to laugh again.

Teddy got up and walked toward the mirror that was hanging on one of the walls. He discovered that his hair's tip had changed colour and was now a vibrant purple.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Teddy asked alarmed, which only made Victoire laugh harder.

"It's been changing colour the whole game. Purple when you're happy or excited, red when angry and green when you're bluffing," Victoire explained, trying her best to stop smiling and making fun of him.

"And you're only telling me this now?" he said, falsely shocked "You make a poor friend Victoire,"

"It was too fun to watch your face each time I guessed what you were doing,"

"I'm never playing poker with you again," Teddy declared, his eyebrows lifted.

"You should probably never play with anyone again," Victoire retorted playfully.

"Maybe not," Teddy agreed and started laughing along with her.

.

.

"Show me which one he is," Fleur whispered into Victoire's ear as they waited on the platform.

She was, of course, asking about Lucas and kept pestering Victoire to point the boy out. Louis found it hilarious but Dominique knew not to make any comment in order to avoid her mother's attention. She really didn't want to be in her sister's place. Thankfully Bill hadn't been able to accompany them to King's Cross today and had already said goodbye to his three children back at the Shell Cottage, therefore Victoire wouldn't have to explain to him what her mother was talking about.

"He's not here yet maman. And he might arrive late or directly get on the train, so there's a chance you won't get to see him," Victoire pleaded, searching the crowd with her eyes nonetheless.

"Nonsense Victoire, if zhat boy really likes you, he will meet you on the platform!" Fleur retorted and Victoire had to admit that she was right.

Dominique and Louis escaped soon after but Fleur insisted that her eldest daughter stayed with her until _her_ Lucas arrived. Victoire first spotted Jared but she knew that if the blond wizard was here, Lucas wouldn't far away. He was standing behind a group of parents and their children, talking to Perseus whose back was to Victoire. Lucas was watching her discreetly and when their eyes met, he smiled at her. The reason he hadn't come to see her directly on the platform when he had seen her was obviously because she was with her mother. They had exchanged a few long-haul owls, but she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him that her mom wanted to meet him. Victoire smiled back at him and inclined her head, silently saying it was okay if he came talk to her.

"That's him, maman," Victoire said while designating him with her hand as he walked toward them.

"Oh, he's very handsome Victoire!" Fleur beamed.

She watched as the boy grew nearer, smiling brightly at him. Victoire felt a little embarrassed but tried her best to hide it.

"Hello Victoire," Lucas said as he arrived next to her. He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, then he extended a hand toward Fleur "Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to meet you," he said very politely and with that smile that got Victoire every time.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Lucas, Victoire talks fondly of you," Fleur said, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Weasley isn't with you? I would have liked to greet him too," Lucas asked, searching around them with his eyes.

Fleur glanced at her daughter.

"Unfortunately Bill was sent away on a mission for Gringotts, he had to leave England early this morning," Fleur explained, still smiling happily "But I'm sure he would have been happy to meet you too,"

"Okay maman, I think it's time for us to go," Victoire intervened, stopping the discussion short.

She hugged her mom tightly and after Lucas politely said goodbye to Fleur as well, she pulled him by the hand toward the train. They quickly found an empty compartment. They pushed their suitcases inside and as soon as Lucas had nothing in his hands, he grabbed Victoire by the waist and spun her around to face him. The witch giggled before being pulled into a kiss, Lucas hands on her waist, holding her close.

"You talked to your parents about me," Lucas murmured in the crook of her neck.

Victoire caught her breath as his was tingling a sensitive spot.

"Just my mom actually, and I didn't really do it on purpose," she said, linking her arms around his neck.

"What did you tell her?" Lucas asked, leaving a trail of kisses on Victoire's neck.

"We were talking," _about Teddy_ Victoire added in her mind "and I just said something about you being my boyfriend without realising it. Of course, after that she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her everything," she explained.

Lucas pulled back and lifted his eyebrows,

"Everything?" he asked suggestively.

Victoire laughed and pushed him gently "Of course not, you pervert,"

Lucas kissed her one last time before seating down, Victoire next to him.

"Do you think she will tell your dad?" he asked.

"Why? Afraid of the big bad wolf?" Victoire teased him.

"Har har, no, I just would like to meet him too, you know, tell him that I'll take care of his daughter and everything,"

Victoire found it endearing how seriously he was taking the whole thing.

"No, I don't think she'll say anything, but she'll expect me to do it when I next see my dad," she said.

"Okay," Lucas answered, pulling her against him so that her head was now resting on his shoulder and he had an arm around her.

"I'm really happy to see you again," he said, kissing the top of her head fondly.

"Me too," she replied. "There is something I need to talk to you about though," she added, her voice a little lower.

Victoire had thought about it and had decided to tell Lucas about Teddy's declaration. She didn't want to hide anything from her boyfriend, but if she could avoid another discussion between Teddy and him she would.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked her, worry blooming in his voice.

"Not really, no but …"

Victoire was interrupted by the very loud arrival of Perseus and Jared in the compartment.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered to Lucas before dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Hey guys," she greeted their friends.

Jared and Lucas talked about their holiday in the USA and how they had been able to visit the MACUSA office in New York with their uncle. It had really impressed Lucas in particular who was now considering a career in Magical Law. Perseus told them about his time with his family and Victoire explained how she had been stuck on babysitting duty for two weeks and she saw Lucas frown when she said that Teddy had helped her. Finn joined them after a while, his prefect duty accomplished. He had spent most of his holiday with his boyfriend and family in Ireland. No one had had much news from Freya, except from a few letters where she said that everything was great.

Victoire couldn't wait to see her best friend again and wondered how her relationship with Nathan had evolved.

.

.

After the feast, Victoire joined Freya who had gathered with the Slytherin boys just outside the Great Hall and was talking with them joyfully.

"Hey there," Victoire said, bumping into her friend, making her stumble.

"You bitch!" Freya shouted as she had to grab onto Finn's arm not to fall "How I've missed you," she continued, straightening herself and lunging on Victoire to hug her.

"Wanna come and have a little reunion in our common room?" Freya asked her.

Curfew was in a little more than an hour and Victoire really wanted to catch up with her friend.

"Sure she said, following the Slytherin group discreetly as she wasn't technically allowed inside their common room. Lucas was holding her hand as they made their way to the dungeon and only gripped it tighter when a familiar tuff of turquoise hair was to be seen in one of the corridors they passed.

Lucas had his eyes fixed straight ahead, totally ignoring Teddy. The Hufflepuff was talking with Nathan calmly and hadn't spotted the 6 of them yet. It was Freya who stopped by her boyfriend first, to give him a quick kiss.

"What's up, Lupin?" she asked nonchalantly before winking at Nathan and resuming her walk.

Victoire decided she also had to stop if only to greet Nathan properly. She let go of Lucas' hand and hugged Nathan.

"Hi, Nathan! How are you?" she asked, knowing that the rest of the group, except for Lucas had resumed walking. She could feel her boyfriend's presence at her back, watching her interacting with the two Hufflepuffs.

"I'm good thanks," Nathan said, glancing uncomfortably at Lucas and then Teddy "We'll see each other tomorrow?" he asked Victoire rhetorically since they had already agreed to meet at the library at the end of the day in one of their letters.

She nodded her agreement.

"Had a nice journey back Vic?" Teddy's voice caught her attention.

He was wearing an amused smile, probably destined to Lucas more than to her.

"Yeah, it was good to be surrounded by people my own age," she attempted to joke.

"I'm sure you'll end up missing our babysitting sessions," Teddy replied, a little too daring which made Victoire lift her eyebrows.

"Be nice," she ordered him playfully before turning around, grabbing Lucas' hand and walking away in the Slytherin common room's direction.

Lucas stayed silent until they got into the common room and then instead of going to seat with their friends on the sofa in one of the corners of the room, he led Victoire toward his dorm.

Victoire heard some wolf whistles and Freya's voice calling her. Lucas didn't look back and pulled her inside the room before closing the door securely behind them.

"What was that all about?" he immediately demanded, his voice short.

Victoire instantly felt guilty, she had tried not to be too friendly toward Teddy in front of Lucas, but she couldn't just ignore him either.

"I was just talking to him Luke, it's nothing," she said, her voice soothing.

"Yeah, what about those babysitting sessions he was talking about? Did you also just _talk_ with him then?" Lucas continued, some anger showing in his voice, matching his furious eyes.

"Yes, that's all we did, well that and trying to handle the bunch of demons that are my cousins," she tried to joke.

Lucas didn't answer and was pinching his lips in frustration. Victoire got closer to him and caressed his back with her hand in an effort to calm him.

"Hey, I told you we were babysitting together, it's no big deal. We're friends," she said again "You knew that,"

Lucas sighed heavily and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he apologised "I just don't trust him. I get that you were best friends for most of your life but things have changed. He hurt you and I just want to keep you safe. And I don't like the way he looks at you, as if he wants you," he added, looking Victoire straight in the eyes.

The last sentence made Victoire bit her lip. She had to tell Lucas about what happened at the Easter diner but now seemed like the worst time ever. Gathering all her courage, Victoire took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Luke, there is something I need to tell you,"

 _Wrong start, very wrong,_ she thought when she saw a worried and angry frown appear on Lucas' face. Not wanting to lose her chance, she continued.

"The night of the Easter diner, Teddy told me he loved me," she blurted all at once, conscious it would sound bad anyway and waited for Lucas' reaction.

"HE DID WHAT?"


	19. Chapter 19 : Civil War

**Children beware, this chapter is rated M!**

* * *

Civil War

.

.

"HE DID WHAT?" Lucas shouted, his face red with anger.

"Ok, don't overreact now," Victoire said gently, trying to save the situation.

"Don't overreact? Are you joking? Your ex told you he loves you, and I'm the one overreacting?" Lucas continued, while he started pacing in the dorm.

His gaze was fixed on the floor and his jaws were clenched, his brows furrowed. He looked like a ticking bomb ready to explode at any moment and Victoire knew she had to choose her words carefully.

"He's not my ex, you know that," she tried to defend herself. She chose to sit on his bed, leaving him as much space as he needed. Victoire had expected Lucas to react this way, she knew him well enough to know he had some rash reactions from time to time but always regained his cool after a little while. Somehow Teddy was always the topic that made him lose all senses and go into an angry/protective mode. She just needed to give him time to calm down and rationalise everything.

"Oh, yeah, right. Because your best-friend-with-whom-you-had-sex sounds so much better," he spat, still not looking at her.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that," she couldn't help but say.

Lucas stopped moving and looked at her.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, his voice disbelieving.

"No, I'm not," she sighed heavily "I just wanted to tell you everything so you knew what happened, but also to show you that it didn't change anything between us,"

Lucas took his time thinking about what Victoire just said.

"Ok," he finally said.

"Ok?" Victoire repeated.

"If you tell me nothing else happened I'll let it go. I knew he loved you, hell all school has known since January, since his "depression" period. I just wasn't expecting him to tell you about it. And I sure as hell wasn't expecting you to still be with me after he told you," Lucas confessed, his eyes shining with what might have been contained tears.

"But it didn't change anything," Victoire said, getting up from the bed and going straight into Lucas' arms.

She didn't tell him how she had feared it would change everything as well. She didn't tell him, she almost dropped everything when Teddy muttered those three words. She didn't tell him anything else but instead, she held him tightly and kissed his jaw gently.

"I'm still with you, and Teddy and I are still just friends," she continued.

"And nothing else happened after he told you? Even during those babysitting nights?" Lucas still asked her, suspicious.

Victoire took a deep breath before answering that one.

"We only babysat one more time after he told me, and no, nothing happened then. In fact, it was the most normal and friendly evening we'd had in months," she said at first "but on the Easter dinner's evening, after he told me he loved me … we kissed," she murmured, apprehending Lucas' reaction.

He let go of her and took a step back so he could look at her in the eyes.

" _You_ kissed? You're not even trying to say he kissed you?" he demanded, shocked by Victoire's comment.

"He did kiss me, but it took me a few seconds to pull away, so yes, we kissed. For five seconds maybe, but it was still a kiss and I don't want to put all the blame on him either. I was still shocked by his confession but I could have pushed him away sooner or avoided the kiss," Victoire started explaining.

She didn't want to justify herself and for a quick moment, this conversation reminded her of the ones she had had with Teddy, where he reproached her for sleeping with Nathan or with a guy in France. Now it was Lucas' turn to be jealous and angry with her, but at least he had a good reason, he was her boyfriend.

Lucas was looking at her, but not really seeing her. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking fast.

Victoire got closer to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Luke. It won't happen again, I swear," she said, scared that he might break up with her "It doesn't change anything between us, I still want to be with you,"

She waited for an answer but Lucas was still silent.

"Do you still want to be with me?" she asked weakly.

That sentence got Lucas' attention and Victoire almost wished she hadn't said it. Lucas' face was angry but mostly full of disappointment.

"What if I had kissed another girl in America? How would you feel?" Lucas asked rhetorically "It wouldn't change anything between us, but would you be okay with it?"

Victoire waited for the violent pang of jealousy she had felt when she had learned about Teddy and Alice to spread in her stomach, but she only felt a much milder and smaller version of it. She didn't like the thought of Lucas kissing another girl of course, but it didn't get the big reaction she had been expecting.

"I wouldn't be okay with it, of course. I'd be furious but eventually I'd understand it meant nothing and isn't worth screwing our relationship over," she said truthfully.

Lucas eyed her, unconvinced and finally closed his eyes in resignation and nodded.

"I don't want to screw our relationship over that too," he said, calmer than before "but it can only work if you stop seeing Teddy,"

Lucas looked at her again, his eyes full of resolve. Victoire gulped for air. She hadn't been expecting that. She was not ready to give up Teddy, whom she had just gotten back as her best friend. Lucas had to know it was too much.

"Lucas, you know it's more complicated than that, Teddy is my best friend. I can't just stop seeing him," she said rationally.

"You've just spent 3 months not talking to him, I don't see why you couldn't do it again," Lucas retorted, frowning.

"And you've seen how sad not speaking to him made me, you were the one that patched me up,"

"I did it once, I can do it again," Lucas challenged.

"Is that it then? Are you asking me to stop seeing Teddy or we're through?" Victoire asked in disbelief.

Lucas didn't answer right away and watched Victoire back away toward his bed with a horrified look on her face.

"I guess I am," Lucas said calmly "I can't continue with this insane jealousy I feel every time he is near you or when I see you talk to each other, wondering if he is trying to win you over, if you've kissed again, or worse," the last words were said with evident disgust.

Victoire sat on his bed and shook her head.

"Don't make me choose Lucas, just don't," she warned him, frustration riding her voice.

"You didn't leave me a choice," Lucas shouted, turning his head toward the wall.

"What if it was me asking you to choose between me and Freya? What would you do?" Victoire shot, from her spot on the bed.

"It's completely different, for once I never fucked Freya, we've never even kissed, and I never was in love with her," Lucas finished bitterly "Oh, I know you were in love with Teddy. At the beginning of the year, anyone who saw you around him and his poor excuse of a girlfriend could tell," he continued dryly "And I know you still have feelings for him, because love, especially first love, doesn't just go away like that. In fact, it's one of the reason I like you, your loyalty and your true heart,"

Victoire was touched by his words but also felt very vulnerable at how precisely he had seen through her. She knew Lucas was a great person and really cared about her, but so did Teddy.

"I won't choose," she said defiantly.

"You have to, Victoire,"

" I WON'T CHOOSE" she said with a break between each word.

"Do I have to choose for you then?" Lucas asked angrily.

"What do you want me to do Lucas? Choose you and hate you for making me lose Teddy, or pick Teddy and lose you?" Victoire replied, as angry as him.

Lucas had moved closer to his bed now, where Victoire was still seating. He passed a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed.

"It will never work between us as long as Teddy's shadow keep hovering over our relationship! If you want us to be together, you have to let him go," Lucas insisted.

Victoire got up from the bed and walked toward Lucas to face him.

"Teddy is part of my family, I can't just _let him go_. He is a part of my life," Victoire retorted, her eyes furious.

"I could be part of your life too if you gave us a chance!" Lucas roared and stepped even closer to Victoire.

They were now inches away and their enraged eyes were locked on each other, their rapid breathing mixing together and their fury merging. Then at once, their mouths crashed together and both of them were trapped in an angry but passionate kiss. Lucas grabbed Victoire, placing one hand on her waist while the other cupped her neck possessively. Victoire tied one hand in Lucas black hair and the other was holding on to his back, pushing him closer to her.

The kiss was hard, punishing and consuming. Lucas was pillaging her mouth with his tongue, demanding her surrender but Victoire kept fighting back, biting his lower lips, not ready to submit to him just yet. Their hands roamed over each other's body, caressing each other and pressing them together. Lucas hooked one of Victoire's leg around his waist, allowing a closer contact between his groin and Victoire's midsection, grinding into her fiercely, making her moan. He captured the light sound with his mouth, their kiss still as feverish, as his left hand glided up Victoire's leg, up to her ass. He grabbed her right cheek roughly, massaging it afterward and growling in her mouth.

In the meantime Victoire's hand had gone under his t-shirt, exploring his chest and probably leaving some scratches in some places. She managed to pull the shirt above his head, tossing it somewhere beside them and resuming her exploration. Her own sweat-shirt soon followed, discarded on the floor, as Lucas moved his mouth to her neck and started leaving kisses and licking her sensible spots. Victoire gasped as he bit lightly before licking the pain away and repeating the whole operation a little lower, near her collarbone. She reached for her own skirt, opening it and letting it fall, puddling at her feet. She stepped out of the material, leading Lucas toward the bed. She was now only wearing her underwear and reached for Lucas' trousers button to even the score.

Once they reached the edge of the bed, Victoire left Lucas' lips for a second, just long enough to whisper:

"The door,"

Lucas immediately looked for his wand, lost somewhere in the middle of the discarded clothes and when he found it, flicked it toward the door, locking it securely. He also took advantage of the moment to cast a quick mufliato and a protection spell before dropping the wand and gripping Victoire by the hips. Firmly pressed against him, Victoire could feel his erection poking her stomach and a flow of desire submerged her. Their movements were abrupt, almost violent, both of them, tugging, pulling and scratching the other, leaving marks that were sure to flourish in the morning.

Lucas pushed Victoire on the bed and quickly got out of his boxer, releasing his erection. Victoire pulled him to her the moment he joined her on the bed, reaching for him with her hand. As she caressed him and pumped up and down his shaft, Lucas groaned and reached for her bra's clasp. The lacey black thing was soon thrown out of the bed and Lucas' mouth closed on one of Victoire's nipple, making the witch catch her breath. Lucas was moving his hips in sync with Victoire's hand movement as his mouth taunted one nipple and his hand took care of the other one. He switched sides quickly, sharing his mouth's attention between the two tight buds before returning it to Victoire's own mouth and kissing her hungrily. The hand that had been busy playing with her chest trailed toward her nostrils and continued its journey. He cupped her roughly and Victoire let out a small sound as her hand paused on his erection. He could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric of her black knickers, enticing him even more. He quickly removed the underwear, sliding it down Victoire's legs and tossing it on the floor. Lucas went back to kissing her neck as he slid one finger inside her, playing with her clit with his thumb. Victoire's two hands where now on his back, holding him furiously to her, and she cried out as he slid a second finger inside her.

"So wet, Vic. I need inside you. Now," Lucas growled, his mouth on her neck. His voice was filled with lust and need which only increased Victoire's desire.

He worked his two fingers inside her some more, making the most delicious sound come out of Victoire mouth and when he thought she was ready for him, he flipped her to her stomach, lifted her ass in the air and placed himself behind her. Only letting her know what was coming by pressing his erection's head against her opening for a few seconds, he slammed into her roughly. Victoire cried at the sudden intrusion, half from pain and half from pleasure. Lucas waited a few seconds once he was fully sheathed, leaving Victoire some time to adjust. When the witch started pushing back to take more of him, he grabbed her hips and started pounding relentlessly into her. His groans and Victoire's moans mixed, following Lucas powerful thrusts. Victoire got up on her hands, taking everything Lucas was giving her.

"Harder Luke, harder," she mumbled between two gasps of pleasure.

Lucas tightened his grip on her hips, sure she would have bruises from his solid grip, and went even harder and further inside her, giving her everything. He could feel she was close to her own release, probably due to his fingers, as her narrow channel kept tightening around his length. With one hand he reached under her stomach and found her clit. He rubbed it and pinched it until Victoire came with a shout. As she was still riding the aftershocks, he grabbed her hair with the same hand that had just been focusing on her clit and pulled her toward him, making her stand on her knees with her back pressed against his stomach while he kept slamming inside her. Victoire still a little fuzzy from her orgasm, passed one arm behind her head, grabbing his hair and holding firmly to it to stay in this vertical position. Just as she came back from the orgasm, Victoire felt Lucas' hand leave her hip and travel to her breast where it started squeezing and playing again. With her own free hand, Victoire reached between her legs, preparing her own pleasure as she felt Lucas come closer to his.

Lucas' mouth was in the crook of her neck, kissing her and when he bit her gently before licking the same spot again, Victoire came a second time, shouting his name. Lucas found his own release immediately after as Victoire tight channel milked him. He came with a grunt, thrusting two more times before falling on the bed, careful to fall under Victoire and not the opposite.

The witch was laying on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder. They were both covered in sweat and were breathing heavily.

Victoire let herself slid on the mattress, so she was now laying next to Lucas, her head still on his shoulder but without her entire weight resting on him. Lucas had still an arm around her, holding her close and eventually both their breathing evened out.

"Did we just have angry sex?" Victoire muttered, her voice still a bit husky.

"I think we did," Lucas answered and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"It was … kind of great," Victoire commented.

"It was more than great," Lucas retorted. Yeah, he liked angry sex alright. "I don't mind having more fights if they all end up like that," he joked.

"Do you imagine what make-up sex would be like?" Victoire demanded playfully, making him laugh.

However, when his laugh died, Victoire felt him tense next to her.

"You still need to choose Vic," he said, ruining the moment.

"Are you trying to get into another fight so we can have angry sex again?" Victoire asked, desperately trying to avoid the subject.

Lucas ignored her attempt at a joke entirely.

"It's him or me," he said instead, his voice definite.

* * *

 **When I started this story I only wanted to write descriptive sex scenes with Teddy and Victoire. But since it has been a while and there will still be some waiting to do until they have another one of those moments, I decided to write one with Lucas and Victoire. Please be aware that even though I used words such as "brutal and violent" this is not a rape, just some little rough sex.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Land of Confusion

**Hey everyone ! Sorry for the late update, I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter for a while (it hasn't been that long honestly). I must say that it was your reviews that made me update now, I had planned to work on something else for some time, but I just couldn't let my faithful reviewers down ! So please, keep up the reviews, it really makes me want to write !**

 **The first part of this chapter has been quite hard for me to write, I don't know why the sentimental paragraphs just wouldn't come to me. Please let me know if they're not clear enough or if you think they're complete rubbish.  
The second part came pretty easily in comparison I've been waiting to write this for a while now! Some more info on that at the end ;)**

* * *

Land of Confusion

.

.

"And, what did you say?" Nathan asked Victoire impatiently.

They were seated in one of the isolated section of the library but still had to whisper to avoid being heard by other students or worse, Madame Pince.

"I didn't say anything," Victoire replied, careful to keep her voice down.

She had just told Nathan about what had happened between Lucas and her and was desperately waiting for an advise.

"I just got dressed and left. I made my way back to my dorm, going through the worst walk of shame of my life, and I hid under the cover until morning" Victoire explained miserably.

The walk to her own common room had been particularly horrible as she had walked through the Slytherin common room, with Perseus, Jared, Finn, and Freya calling her name across the room. After that she had bumped into a few more students but none of them had paid any particular attention to her.

Victoire laid her head on the table, defeated.

"I don't know what to do Nate, I haven't talked to Lucas since then, and I have been avoiding Freya as well. And honestly, I don't know which conversation I fear most, Lucas, Teddy or Freya," she complained.

She was truly lost. She was still hoping that Lucas would come back on his ultimatum and see reason, but deep down she knew it wasn't going to happen. As for Freya, she was afraid that the witch would take Lucas' side immediately without even hearing Victoire out.

After a long silence, Nathan finally talked, offering an advice Victoire wasn't sure she was ready to hear.

"Honestly Vic, I don't know if you and Teddy can realistically stop seeing each other. Even if you agreed to stop talking to him, you would probably manage to keep your word for what? A month? 2 at most," Nathan said, biting his lip "And even if you managed to stop talking while you're at Hogwarts, you will see Teddy all the time during summer, at family barbecues, birthdays and probably some more of those babysitting night you told me about. And if your family notices something weird is going on between the two of you, they will meddle with your life again, basically giving you no choice whether you and Teddy are friends,"

Victoire thought about his analysis for a moment and had to admit that Nathan was right. If she did choose Lucas over her friendship with Teddy, there was no realistic way the two of them could completely leave each other's lives. They were too close, had been in each other's life for too long. Giving her friendship with Teddy up just wasn't possible, even if Victoire chose Lucas.

But the other alternative was losing Lucas. Victoire knew he would break up with her if she decided to "choose" Teddy. He would probably hesitate for a second but in the end, he would still break things off.

"I know what you mean, not talking to Teddy isn't possible on the long-term and even if it was, I don't want to. We have struggled enough for one year. I don't one to lose him again when I just got him back as my best friend," she exhaled, her head turned to one side, her cheek resting on her crossed arms "But at the same time I don't want to break-up with Lucas," she continued "Maybe I'm being a selfish bitch,"

Her last sentence was said in a murmur, almost too low for Nathan to hear.

"You're not being a selfish bitch, you're being human. You're faced with a tough choice and I don't really think there are any good options in your case. No matter what decision you take, it will hurt you," he placed a hand on Victoire's arm, squeezing gently. "I guess, all I want to say is that one option isn't plausible, so maybe you shouldn't pick this one?"

Nathan was proving to be pro-Teddy, even if he was trying to say unbiased. He and Teddy had patched things up during the holidays, through a number of letters. Nathan had come to the conclusion, although begrudgingly at first, that if Victoire could forgive Teddy, then so could he.

"Maybe I could just try and tell that to Lucas, try to explain again," Victoire sighed.

"You can try but honestly, if Lucas didn't want to hear you out the first time, I doubt he will have changed his mind in the meantime," Nathan replied.

With that last sentence, the conversation died for a while, both students reluctantly going back to their revisions, but after an hour or so, Nathan started speaking again.

"Victoire, can you answer a question truthfully?" he asked her carefully.

She looked up from the Charms book she was currently reading and stared at him suspiciously. Those kind of questions never went well. However, she nodded her agreement.

"Do you still love Teddy?" Nathan asked very quietly.

Victoire was taken aback, not expecting this specific question. In fact, she had been waiting for the opposite one: did she love Lucas? But it seemed that Nathan had already figured out that she didn't have feelings that deep for the Slytherin's seeker. At least not yet.

She didn't answer Nathan right away, mostly because she didn't want to speak about it but also because she wasn't really sure of what the answer actually was. Her feelings for Teddy had changed since the last summer. What she felt for him now was different, more complicated which made it in a way, more real. When she had realised she was in love with Teddy in June, it had been because of how she missed him, missed being cared for and adored by him. She had been in love with him for a long time by then, but she just hadn't recognised those feelings as love until June. He was her first love, and her feelings for him had been simple, pure and strong, but maybe too simple and too pure. It was an innocent love, strong and true but so naïve. It was the kind of love where you think nothing can ever go wrong, where you believe you're the happiest person on earth.

The feelings she had for Teddy had evolved now. Her pure and simple love had been shaken too many times and her heart broken into too many pieces for it to have remained the same. Over the Easter break their relationship had changed for the better, Teddy had finally started treating her like an equal, like an adult and a woman. For once, he had been the one putting himself out there, the one giving her his heart and telling her she could do whatever she wanted with it. And just like Teddy had the power to hurt her, something he had done before, she now had the power to hurt him as well. And that power, that feeling of equality reinforced her love for him. She didn't love him just because he was kind and reliable anymore. She was in love with him because this time he trusted her on a deeper level and had shared his weaknesses with her. She wasn't just a girl waiting for her prince charming anymore, she wanted a real partner with whom she could go through ups and downs, someone she could trust. And Victoire believed Teddy could be that person, that could help and encourage her but who also needed her help and support. He had started proving to Victoire that he could and should be trusted as her friend again and that he would do whatever it took to be there for her and that he would fight for them. And she wanted him to continue to fight for them so that one day, she could trust him completely again and maybe consider a future to their relationship.

And here was her answer to Nathan's question.

"Yes I still love him," Victoire said firmly.

Nathan didn't seem surprised by her answer but took a deep breath before saying anything else.

"I think you have your answer right there," he finally told her and went back to his notes.

.

.

Teddy and the Hufflepuff team were finishing their Quidditch practice later than they were supposed to. Jason had made them work harder than ever before since the last Quidditch of the year game, where Hufflepuff would face Gryffindor, was coming. Personally, Teddy had no doubt that their team would win, like they had in the last three years, but being the captain, Jason hadn't wanted to take any chance and had therefore planned training almost every evening for the remaining week. As the other members of the team started flying toward the ground and dismounting their brooms, Jason flew next to Teddy and pointed toward someone seating in the bleachers.

"What's he doing here?" Jason asked, his tone angry.

He was always worried to be spied on and have his game strategy leaking to Gryffindor.

Teddy took a closer look at the sitting figure and could only discern that it was a guy with black hair and wearing Slytherin robes. He sighed heavily, immediately guessing who the student was. He took his time going to the ground and dismounting his broom and waited until almost all his fellow team players had left the pitch, walking quickly toward the castle to take a shower. Only Jason was still there when Teddy decided to go see what Lucas wanted, but he was busy going over some game strategies.

As Teddy reached the bleachers where Lucas had been waiting, the Slytherin wizard had made his way to the bottom of the bleachers, meeting Teddy halfway. He was scowling but then, he always did when he saw Teddy.

"Griffith," Teddy said as a salutation.

Lucas didn't say anything in return but instead swung his right fist in the direction of Teddy's head. It connected with full force and Teddy stumbled back, holding a hand to his jaw. Once the shock registered in Teddy's mind, his face constricted in the same angry mask Lucas was wearing and he threw a punch of his own that landed in Lucas' arm. Both wizards started circling each other, punching the other while trying to defend themselves at the same time.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Teddy shouted while avoiding a fist coming to his right.

"You're the one asking this to me?" Lucas retorted.

The two boys distanced themselves by a few meters and were now breathing heavily and watching each other with distrust and hatred.

"I told you to stay away from Victoire," Lucas spat "And you go and tell her you love her, and then you kiss her,"

Teddy felt a little pang of disappointment as he learned that Victoire had told her boyfriend about what happened. He had somehow thought and hoped that she would keep it to herself if only to avoid this kind of situation.

"I never promised you anything, I don't see why Victoire shouldn't know what her options are," Teddy said in return, seeing no point in denying his actions.

"She doesn't need options, she has me," the black haired wizard retorted "but I did promise you a fight if I remember correctly,"

And as Lucas stepped closer to Teddy, probably to punch him again, Teddy reached for his wand in his pocket. He pointed it at the other student as a warning.

"Step back Griffith, I'd hate to hurt you," he said honestly.

In truth, he didn't mind hurting Lucas that much but he really wanted to avoid a real fight or a duel if he could. Fights were they by hand or by wands, were forbidden at Hogwarts and always resulted in detentions and sometimes with a talk with the Headmistress. As Head Boy, Teddy was supposed to be an example for the other students and he had been, mostly, until today. He risked a glanced toward the other side of the pitch, locating Jason who was still busy writing in his Quidditch book, oblivious to the situation with Lucas.

Instead of backing down, Lucas drew his own wand out and took another step back, bending his knees slightly, taking a duel stand.

"Do your worst," Lucas said, before raising his wand quickly and starting casting.

"Rictusempra," he shouted.

Expecting the curse, Teddy was able to dodge it by diving to the right and counter-attacked.

"Expelliarmus," he exclaimed while flicking his wand in the correct manner to cast that particular spell.

Lucas managed to cast a protection spell just in time to deflect the curse and the two wizard fixed each other for a moment. They both had their wands at the ready, waiting for the other's next move. It was Lucas who cast the next spell and this time, Teddy didn't manage to dodge or protect himself from the curse.

"Flipendo!"

Teddy flew into the air and landed a few meters to the left with a loud thud. Luckily for him, he didn't seem to be injured and as soon as he touched the floor, he directed his wand toward his opponent.

"Stupefix!" he screamed before jumping back on his feet and walking closer to Lucas.

The Slytherin barely managed to counter the curse with one of his own, the two spells clashing with each other in a ray of coloured light.

"Levicorpus," Teddy continued, this time managing to reach Lucas.

The black haired wizard was pulled into the air, his legs coming to the horizontal, his robes dangling in the void. He still succeeded in casting another spell toward Teddy, even though his hands and wand were stuck against the rest of his body.

"Impedimenta," he blurted.

The curse hit Teddy immediately, slowing down his actions and reflexes, making his own curse falter. Lucas hit the ground, the impact pushing out all the air from his lungs and a small cracking sound playing in the air. Lucas got up, holding on to the side of his stomach with his left hand. Teddy was still under the Impediment Jinx, leaving a clear field for Lucas to shot another curse.

"Stupefix," he bellowed but his arm's movement caused a sudden pain in his sides and the spell misfired. In the meantime, Teddy managed to perform a counter curse, canceling the Impediment Jinx's effect. He cast a Flipendo spell, catching Lucas in the shoulder, making him stumble violently to the ground. Lucas swore under his breath before standing up again.

"Teddy!" someone shouted from behind them, probably Jason who had finally realised what was going on on that side of the pitch. The shout distracted Teddy long enough for Lucas to cast another spell.

"Incarcerous!"

Thick ropes were conjured out of thin and started coiling around Teddy's body, closing on him and binding his arms to his chest and his legs together. The ropes kept tightening, hurting Teddy a little more every second that passed. Next to him, Lucas had dropped to his knees, looking at him with fury. He held one of his hand to his sides, obviously in pain. None of them was capable of casting another curse, but they still stared at each other, letting all the hatred they felt for one another leak through their eyes.

Jason reached them at that moment before any of them could say or do anything else. He went straight for Teddy, kneeling next to his friend and trying to get the ropes off of him.

"What the hell have you guys been thinking?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer.

The ropes around Teddy didn't seem to loosen up and Jason saw no other way to get rid of them than to cast a spell as well. He aimed his wand carefully at the ropes, making sure that Teddy wouldn't get caught in the spell and cast a Reducto spell. Immediately the ropes disintegrated, freeing Teddy. Burns could be seen in the fabric of Teddy's clothes where the ropes had been, as well as on Teddy's bare arms and hands.

"Fuck Teddy, those things burned you real bad," Jason commented, pulling his friends to his feet.

As soon as he was up, Teddy made a move toward Lucas, still looking for a fight with the Slytherin but Jason held him back, which wasn't that hard to do since Teddy wasn't really steady, to begin with, and almost fell back on the ground.

"Don't even think about it mate, either if you," Jason warned them "You have two options, either you come calmly with me to the medical wing or if I see one of you make a move toward the other, I'll Stupefix both your asses until I go and get a teacher. Your choice,"

Teddy looked at his friend, astonished by his reaction. Usually, Jason was the impulsive one and he hated Lucas Griffith at least as much as Teddy, if not more. So his sudden neutrality was more than surprising, especially since he had just found him bound with ropes, with nasty burns all over his arms.

Since Teddy had stopped moving and staggering, Jason moved to Lucas, but approached him calmly, his hands extended towards him.

"Come on Griffith, by the way you're holding yourself, you must be hurt and we need to get you to the medical wing," he said gently.

Lucas eyed him suspiciously and with just enough disgust to make the situation even more uncomfortable for both of them. However, he reluctantly grabbed one of Jason's hands, pulling himself to his feet, his other hand on his stomach. He cringed as he straightened himself but started moving toward the castle without a word. Jason followed him, after making sure Teddy was walking as well.

The three of them reached the infirmary like that: Lucas walking slowly, almost bent in two, Jason right behind him, ready to catch him if he dropped and Teddy at the rear, keeping his distance. No one stopped them on their way there since most students were in the Great Hall eating dinner. Madam Pomfrey however, was still in the infirmary and hurried toward them when they arrived.

The three of them had silently agreed not to tell how Lucas and Teddy got injured. Officially, Lucas had been hit by a bludger while playing Quidditch and Teddy had gotten into trouble with a devil snare while working on his herbology project. Of course, they knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't fall for it, but she probably wouldn't ask too many questions and hopefully wouldn't report them to Professor McGonagall. Jason made sure that they weren't placed in beds next to each other and he stayed with Teddy while Madam Pomfrey took care of Lucas. The Slytherin had two broken ribs, probably due to his bad fall after the Levicorpus curse had been broken and his left shoulder had been dislocated after being hit by a Flipendo. He would have to stay for the night and then one more day in the medical wing, to give Madam Pomfrey time to fix both his shoulder and ribs.

Once the nurse was done taking care of him, at least for the time being, she went to see Teddy and asked Jason to leave. The Quidditch Captain said goodbye to his friend, promising to come see him first thing in the morning and left to get dinner. Madam Pomfrey identified Teddy's burns as third degrees burns and by the time she prepared a mixture to put on them, the marks had turned deep red, almost black where the ropes had been in contact with skin. Teddy was also feeling very lightheaded and the matron told him that he had some fractured bones where the ropes had been too tight. But nothing she couldn't fix in a day or two, she said with confidence. The ointment she put on his burns helped him with the burning pain and the pills he was given to swallow reduced his headache and the awakening pain coming from some of his bones. He soon faded into sleep.

* * *

 **So in my mind, wizarding duel can be pretty violent, hence the serious injuries. I just think that being hit with misplaced Stupefix or a Flipendo can really be painful! Also for those of you who don't know the Incarcerous spell, it's the same curse Umbridge used on the centaurs in HP 5.**

 **And finally, I know you didn't get the answer to Lucas' ultimatum in this chapter but can you guess what Victoire is going to decide?  
**


	21. Chapter 21 : Draw

**Hey ! I know it's been a while, I've been really busy and I had kind of a writer's block. But I'm back now with this new chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Draw

.

.

" Teddy " a soft voice he knew belong to Victoire woke him up.

Teddy opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. He was still in the medical wing, safely tucked in a bed with Victoire seating on the edge of it. Her face was blank, devoid of any feelings, an expression Teddy had seen way too many times since September. He knew she used that neutral mask to hide her emotions, especially when she was angry or mad at something.

"Teddy, focus" Victoire said in a hushed voice.

"What time is it?" he asked, his full attention going back to Victoire.

"It's just past 7 in the morning, I came as soon as the medical wing opened," she explained.

"And you came to see me first? I'm flattered," Teddy couldn't help but reply, his comment full of sarcasm.

"Lucas is still sleeping," Victoire stated matter-of-factly.

"So was I." Teddy continued.

He wasn't particularly happy right now, having suffered from his burns all night, most of them still hurting. He knew it wasn't Victoire's fault but he still felt too rough to be agreeable, even to his best friend.

Victoire sighed before getting up from the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you first," she said, a little frustration in her voice. "Now, Teddy, tell me what happened or Merlin help me, I will kick both of your asses once you're fully healed,"

Her eyes and face had hardened, showing Teddy just how furious she was.

"I want you to tell me everything and be sure to tell me the truth because I will ask Lucas the exact same thing and your two versions better match," she continued, with a bossy and serious tone.

"All right, all right," Teddy exclaimed "Merlin, Victoire! I was just asking for a little empathy here,"

The witch lifted an eyebrow, considering her friend.

He told her everything that went on the previous day on the Quidditch pitch, only lightly insisting on the fact that Lucas was the one who had started everything by throwing the first punch and the first curse. At the end of the story, Victoire only gave out another sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What am I supposed to do now," she muttered, more to herself than to Teddy.

In truth, she knew that there was only one option left for her if Teddy's story was true. It didn't mean she liked it.

"Okay," she finally said "This is really the stupidest thing you've ever done, you should have called Jason right away instead of fighting back," she lectured Teddy, her voice gentler than before.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" he asked ironically.

Victoire pinched her lips and brushed her hands against Teddy's cheek in a tender gesture.

"You know it is," she said, simply. "I'll come back later, but now I have to talk to Lucas,"

The grim expression Teddy saw on Victoire face as she said that last sentence and walked toward the only other occupied bed at the other end of the medical wing, made a feeling of hope and happiness bloom in Teddy's stomach. Obviously, this fight between him and Griffith had put _L_ _over boy_ in a difficult position with Victoire. He knew his friend, and she had the look of someone getting ready for a serious argument. Maybe, just maybe, Teddy could benefit from this fight after all.

.

.

"Lucas, wake up," Victoire murmured gently, trying to wake her boyfriend as nicely as possible.

At least her quick conversation with Teddy had helped her understand that waking people up too roughly at that time in the morning wasn't a good way to start a conversation.

She shook his arm lightly, trying to avoid the places she knew he had been injured. Lucas stirred after a few minutes, opening his eyes to find Victoire looking at him with a constricted face.

She had dropped the mask she had been wearing with Teddy, thinking that maybe seeing how the situation was affecting her would make things easier with Lucas.

"Hey, Vic," he said, still half asleep.

Victoire asked him the exact same questions she had asked Teddy, how everything happened the day before. Surprisingly enough, his version was almost the same as Teddy's, he recognised having started the fight and casting the first curse. At least, neither of them had lied to her, Victoire thought, relieved.

"Why did you do that Lucas?" she finally asked.

Lucas was taken aback by her question, even though it seemed like a very obvious one to Victoire.

"I told you Victoire, I can't deal with the two of you being friend anymore," Lucas said, his voice rising "After that argument we had, when I asked you to pick one of us, I was still so angry at Lupin, so frustrated, but most of all, so afraid that you would leave me … that I … I had no other option than to take out my anger on him," he explained without an ounce of regret in his voice.

"You really thought that starting a fight with Teddy would solve anything? Make me choose you?" she demanded, stunned by his answer.

A torrent of emotions was fighting inside Victoire, mostly anger but also pity, sadness, and total incomprehension.

"I don't know Victoire! I thought that maybe I could make Teddy leave you alone for good, and then you would only have to choose me!" Lucas spat, showing her how mad he was too.

"I thought I told you, Luke, I wasn't going to choose, I didn't want to," she said "But now you've made the choice for me,"

Lucas let out a sour laugh.

"Oh, I see, now I'm the one who made the choice, now I'm the bad guy …. Why not say you just didn't want to take any responsibility? Because let me tell you Victoire, in life, you can't just have everything you want, sometimes you have to make tough choices," Lucas said angrily "But no, not Victoire Weasley! No, She is above all that and what She wants, She gets!"

Victoire slapped Lucas, just managing to contain the flame that wanted to erupt from her hands due to the anger that was rising inside her and that was starting to take control.

Lucas' angry face didn't waver, as if he hadn't noticed he had just been hit.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Lucas. You've turned into an obnoxious and possessive guy, trying to control me, decide who my friends are, getting jealous all the time," she said, sternly "When you gave me that ultimatum you made your first mistake, and now you've made the second and last one,"

When what Victoire said finally sank into Lucas' head, he looked alarmed and try to catch her hand.

"Victoire, wait, I didn't mean …"

"It's over Lucas. We can't be together anymore, it's not working for any of us," she cut him.

Her anger was receding, leaving more space to sadness and pity inside her and making her realise that it was time to leave. She knew Lucas wouldn't want her pity. She left without saying goodbye, dispelling the silencing charm she had cast, feeling Lucas' eyes on her.

.

.

Teddy was discharged from the hospital wing two days later, just in time to attend another one of Jason's Quidditch practice. Of course, he wasn't expected to play again just yet, but hopefully, he would be back to his full potential on time for the big final game.

He had received a number of visits while he had been in the medical wing, mainly his Hufflepuff friends, but also Freya and other students from different houses. Only Victoire hadn't come back to see him after that first time. She hadn't come to see Lucas either, which comforted Teddy immensely.

Teddy reached the Quidditch pitch quickly enough and was greeted by his whole team.

"Good to have you back mate,"

"Glad someone finally put Griffith in his place,"

"Good job Lupin!"

He had heard all of those congratulations before in the medical wing. Like every other rumour in Hogwarts, the story of his fight with Lucas had spread like wildfire. And even though there hadn't really been a winner, everyone, or at least Teddy's friends seemed to think that Teddy had definitively had the upper hand.

"It's nice to see you up and about Teddy!" Jason greeted him with a pat on the back.

"You don't say," Teddy replied just as happily "I feel like I have been in that medical wing for way longer than two days,"

"Two days were more than enough, it already put us behind for the training program I had planned,"

Teddy threw his friend a disbelieving look.

"I mean, …, I'm glad you're okay now," Jason backtracked, passing a hand through his hair, uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, I know what winning this Cup means to you. I promise I'll do my best," the blue-haired wizard said truthfully.

Since their first year at Hogwarts, Jason had been obsessed with Quidditch. Teddy knew how much he wanted to win and that if they did indeed bring back the Cup, he had a serious shot at becoming a professional player.

"I'm so glad to hear that mate, I thought you would only have Victoire on your mind now that she's finally free again," Jason breathed out, relaxing immediately.

"What do you mean, now that she's free again?" Teddy's head snapped in his friend's direction, eyes alert.

Jason gulped, once again uncomfortable. He had learned during the year that Victoire was a sensitive subject and since talking about feelings and emotions wasn't one of his strong points to begin with, he usually made a point to avoid this particular topic.

"Yeah, I mean, since she broke up with Griffith and all …" he continued.

"She broke up with him? When?" Teddy asked, his heart and head going crazy.

Jason glanced at some of the other players who were not so discreetly listening to their conversation, hoping that one of them would come and help him.

It was Georgina Macmillan, a sixth year and one of the chasers who came to his rescue.

"Weasley broke up with Griffith the morning right after your fight," she said. She sounded delighted by the news and only shrugged when Teddy cast her a circumspect look.

"Apparently they had a huge argument right in the middle of the medical wing and they haven't spoken since," she continued, still smiling.

"I was in there too and I didn't hear anything," Teddy commented.

He didn't ask why Georgina was so happy about the supposed break up, it was well known that she, like many other girls had a crush on the Slytherin.

"One of them must have cast a silencing charm or something," she guessed.

The story seemed a bit too farfetched for Teddy, but it could explain why Victoire hadn't gone to see Lucas again.

"Have you heard anything from Victoire?" Jason asked.

"No, she hasn't told me anything," Teddy answered, hiding his deception as best as he could and hoping that his hair wouldn't betray him.

He didn't mind showing Jason how he really felt about this news, but Georgina and the rest of the team was another story.

"I'm surprised you two aren't together yet. Everyone has been waiting for the two of you to finally start dating," Georgina continued. She looked at Teddy knowingly before finally walking away to get her broom ready for the training session.

Jason followed the chaser with his eyes and a bewildered expression.

"It never stops to amaze me how this girl always knows all the rumours and secrets this school has,"

"How she ended up in Hufflepuff and not Slytherin is a mystery," Teddy agreed.

He watched his friend collect the various balls and waited for Jason to look at him again.

When the Quidditch captain's eyes crossed his, he let out a defeated sigh. Teddy was looking at him with a silent plea in his eyes.

"Alright, go," Jason said, only slightly exasperated "You can't use your broom today anyway,"

Teddy didn't wait any longer and started walking the way he had come, up the hill and toward the castle's entrance.

He had to talk to Victoire, had to talk to her right now. If what Georgina had said was true, and it usually was with her, it meant they could finally be together.

He started by looking for her in the Great Hall and the library but she was nowhere to be found. He ran past most of the corridors, going through every open classroom and secret hideout. He even tried to enter the Room for requirement, without success. After one hour, he decided to go back to his common room and try to find Nathan instead. If the Hufflepuff didn't know where Victoire was, he would know where Teddy might find Freya and that would be a first step.

As expected, Nathan was seated in one of the sofas next to the fire in the Hufflepuff common room, busy reading some books that Teddy should have probably read too. Teddy crossed the room in powerful strides, catching his friend's attention almost immediately.

"Teddy! Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" Nathan asked, brow furrowed.

"I needed to talk to Victoire," Teddy said very simply.

He didn't need to add anything else, if the rumour was true, Nathan would know why he was looking for her. Indeed, his expression got somber at the mention of Victoire and he sat a little straighter in his chair.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea, Ted," he replied calmly "Victoire needs some time alone right now,"

"So it is true? And you didn't think to mention it when you came to see me yesterday?"

"What would it have changed? You were glued to your hospital bed and Victoire wouldn't have talked to you anyway," Nathan sighed, massaging his temple with his hand.

It was obvious this whole situation put him in a delicate place. He was friends with both Victoire and Teddy, but he was also dating one of Lucas' best friend. Siding with someone now, or even helping Teddy could have dire repercussions for him.

"She doesn't want to talk to me?" Teddy asked, pausing in his pacing "What did she tell you exactly?"

"She didn't tell me anything, okay? It's just common sense, that just because she broke up with Lucas, it doesn't mean she's ready to jump back into a relationship with you,"

Teddy's heart crumpled after that last sentence, all his hopes dying fast.

"She is trying to sort everything out now, and Freya is helping her. I suggest we both leave them alone while they do that," Nathan continued, his voice one of wisdom.

Teddy let himself fall on the sofa next to his friend, defeated.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking, she probably didn't break up because of me. But I would still like to see her, ask her how she's doing or if I can do anything to help,"

He sounded so sincere and so lost at the same time that Nathan took pity on him and awkwardly draped his arms around Teddy's shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"I know what she means to you. Don't worry, she'll let you know when she's ready to talk," he said soothingly.

.

.

"So, …, when do you think you'll start hanging with the boys again?" Freya asked carefully.

"Which ones?" Victoire replied, not even lifting her gaze from the book she was reading.

She and Freya had spent almost all their afternoon in the room for requirement, revising for exams and most importantly talking about Victoire's decision to break up with Lucas. It hadn't been easy for Freya to accept her decisions but after explaining her reasons in details, Victoire had managed to convince her friend it was the wisest thing to do.

"Let's start with Nathan, Teddy, and Jason," Freya said, in an almost methodical way "Then we'll discuss Lucas, Jared, Finn, and Perseus,"

Victoire looked up from her book for a second, considering Freya.

"You're being serious?" she asked the Slytherin.

Freya grunted, leaning back in her chair.

"I guess not in the near future then," she answered her own question.

After just another minute of silence, Freya opened her mouth again but closed it just as fast and Victoire cast her a quick glance.

"I know I said I was done talking about it, but I still can't believe what you told me about Lucas," she finally blurted "This angry and jealous behaviour, it's not him, and I've known him for 6 years now, I've seen him with his ex's and he has never been the jealous type,"

Freya looked expectantly at Victoire.

"I know, I didn't know he was like that before either," the Ravenclaw said "But I told you what happened and how he reacted,"

His sudden anger and possessiveness had always surprised Victoire since Lucas was such a poised person generally. But for some reasons, he lost it every time with her, especially when she was also in a foul mood, making it all the more difficult to calm things down.

Victoire froze, going through her last thought. _Especially when she was in a bad mood._

"Oh God," she said, catching Freya's undivided attention.

Victoire turned toward the other witch and grabbed her hand, panic in her eyes and voice.

"It's my fault! It's because of me that Lucas has been acting so erratically!" she said, shocked by her revelation.

She had been projecting her own emotion once again, just like she had during Easter. Only this time it had affected Lucas and in a more brutal way than it had her family.

No wonder had they arguments been heated and more and more frequent. Lucas had been on the receiving end of all her burst of anger, bad mood and problems. And since they had started to date, Lucas had probably absorbed a life worth of negative emotions, since she had been so angry at Teddy back then. Because of that, Lucas had been crazily jealous, which only annoyed Victoire even more. It was a vicious circle and they had been caught in the middle of it.

She explained her theory to a dumfounded Freya and the other witch quickly agreed with her that this theory was in fact very probable.

"But I don't get why Lucas was the only one that was affected by your emotions, why didn't I feel the effect as well?" Freya asked.

"You're my best friend and we do spend a lot of time together … " Victoire thought out loud "My guess is as good as yours but I think that maybe physical contact worsened the impact on Lucas,"

"You're probably right," the black haired witch agreed "Victoire you have to fix this," she added, worry in her voice.

Victoire nodded.

"I'll write my grandmother and ask her about it. I also need to talk with Lucas, I at least owe him an apology and some explications, even if this doesn't change my decision about the two of us," she tried to sound confident, but she was sure her best friend could see how this new "power" scared her. If she couldn't control it, she was basically saying goodbye to any relationship.


	22. Chapter 22 : Can't Pretend

Can't Pretend

.

.

The day of the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had finally come and the whole school was in a festive mood. The Great Hall had been decorated with flags sporting the colours of both teams, and every student was either wearing red or yellow.

Seating at the Ravenclaw table, Victoire was doing her best to ignore the turmoil around her and stay focus on her writing. She had been in contact with her maternal grandmother for the past two weeks and with her help, she had done her best to perfect her hold over her emotions. As per her grandmother's order, she was now holding a diary where she was supposed to write down her feelings and she was also teaching herself a new spell, which could fix the effect from her emotions on someone else. Of course, she was trying to prevent her feelings from spreading to other people, but in case it happened again, now she could fix it and make the other's emotions go back to normal.

Freya and Nathan had served as guinea pigs, as Victoire had tested her control with them almost daily. They were the only two people she had told about her control problem, but she had wanted to talk to Teddy about it relentlessly for the past 2 weeks. She was truly frightened by the fact that she could have been influencing Teddy's feelings for the past year. She didn't want to think whether he had slept with her, kissed her or told her he loved her because she had been broadcasting her own love for him. Just thinking that it hadn't been Teddy's own sentiment or that he had wanted her just because she had been manipulating his feelings made her sick.

Teddy had been oblivious to her fear as they spent time together almost every day. He had joined in on her revision sessions with Nathan at the library and was even tutoring her in Defence Against the Dark Arts, one of the few class where he was better than Nathan. He hadn't asked any questions about Lucas, even though it was evident he wanted to know what had happened and what it meant for him. Instead, he had respected her wish to keep their relationship platonic, for now at least. Like he had promised not so long ago, he was proving to be the best friend she could ever wish for, always making her laugh when she least expected it, making her feel safe and comfortable in every situation.

"So, … I told the guys we would watch the game with them," Freya's guilty voice interrupted Victoire's thinking, as always.

Victoire lifted her eyes from her diary and shot a blaming look to her friend. She knew Freya wasn't referring to their Hufflepuff friends but to the Slytherin ones.

"And why did you do that?" she asked, her tone bittersweet.

"I thought it would do you some good to be around people. Other than Nathan and I, I mean," Freya explained "Are you mad? Maybe you should write it in your journal,"

That last sentence was purely provocative. Freya found the whole diary idea ridiculous and kept telling Victoire that she didn't need to confide her feelings in a book like a ten-year-old. At first, Victoire had shared her friend's opinion but she had started writing anyway, willing to do everything that could help her get her erratic teenage-Veela feelings under control. It had also helped that Nathan found it to be a good idea and worth a try.

Indeed, Victoire turned toward the Hufflepuff and raised her eyebrows.

"Why am I friend with her again?"

"You needed a mean friend," Nathan commented matter-of-factly "It's your own fault for picking the meanest one available,"

Freya faked being hurt by her boyfriend's remark and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"More seriously, you're okay with them coming right? You can always sit next to Nathan, he still isn't very comfortable around Perseus and Lucas,"

After spending more time with the 4 Slytherin boys and Freya, Nathan had surprisingly enough became sort of friend with Jared and Finn but contact was still hard with the other two.

"It's okay I guess, I can't keep hiding in the room for requirement indefinitely anyway," Victoire said, shaking her head slightly "And I do have to talk with Lucas,"

She still hadn't explained to him that she had been the cause for all his strange and harsh reactions while they were together. She just hoped it would help them move forward and maybe go back to being friends. Somehow she doubted that it would be as difficult as it was with Teddy to stay just friends with Lucas.

.

.

The two groups joined each other on the bleachers just before the start of the game. To her surprise, Victoire was greeted with hugs from all four of them, even though Lucas' was hesitant and short. They quickly fell into their old habits, joyfully joking and making fun of each other in turn. Even Nathan got to participate, delivering witty comments here and there.

When the game finally started, all discussion died, leaving only the loud cheers coming from every bleacher. Victoire, Freya, and the guys gleefully added their voice to the shouting. The seven of them were cheering for Hufflepuff and when Victoire had asked why to her Slytherin friends, they had told her very practically that a Slytherin would never cheer for a Gryffindor. That old house feud was still very much alive, although very diluted and way less serious than before.

During the game, Victoire couldn't take her eyes of Teddy, finally having an occasion to stare at him without anyone paying attention or asking her questions. She didn't pay much attention to the rest of what was happening on the pitch, too focused on tracking Teddy's every movement but she didn't forget to jump and shout at the right moments, following the crowds.

Finally, the game came to an end, Hufflepuff' seeker having caught the snitch and giving his team just the number of point it needed to win the Cup. Victoire got pulled into hugs from everyone around her, people she knew and other she didn't, the only common point being that they were wearing yellow clothes.

As Freya started pushing her towards the steps, Victoire looked at the pitch again, trying to catch one last look of Teddy. But instead, she found him on his broom, hovering above her bleacher. She froze instantly, knowing he was there for her and indeed, he flew closer to where she was now standing, and even managed to dismount his broom. Very quickly, he leaned over her, murmuring softly in her ear.

"Afterparty in Hufflepuff's common room, ask Nathan"

And just as quickly he was back on his broom and flying back to the centre of the pitch where the rest of his team was waiting for him.

Victoire fought a blush as she realised that at least half of the school had seen what had just happened, but worst was the look Lucas shot her.

It was really time she had a discussion with him.

.

.

To her surprise, Lucas took the whole thing quite well. He had listened to her without interrupting her and had only asked a few questions at the end of her speech. Mostly he was relieved that he hadn't become a jealous and violent prick but that he had just been acting like one. He still apologised for it to Victoire.

"So, are you and Lupin going to start dating?" he asked eventually, walking next to her in the corridors.

Victoire was surprised by his question, she had assumed that Teddy would be a sore subject at least for another couple of month.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully "I don't think I want to get into another relationship just now,"

"But someday …" Lucas started for her.

"Someday. Maybe. I hope," she said, glancing at him under her lashes to see his reaction at her confession.

Lucas laughed quietly while shaking his head slowly.

"We were doomed from the start, weren't we?" he asked rhetorically.

"I guess we were," Victoire added after a while.

She left Lucas in front of the Great Hall and caught up with Nathan and Freya, who were already walking toward the staircases. They both turned toward her when she finally reached them but neither said anything about her conversation with Lucas. Freya was smiling happily, showcasing her happiness that everything was now settled and back to normal between her friend, and Nathan just kept a detached face.

"Teddy told me about an afterparty," she said, breaking the silence.

"Of course," Nathan said, still looking straightforward "We had it planned for weeks in case we won the Cup, although I'm pretty sure we would have held it even if we had lost,"

"I'm not sure it would have been very fun," Freya cut in.

"Probably not," Nathan admitted.

He suddenly stopped walking and turned toward Victoire fully.

"I know Teddy wants you to come, and of course I want you to be there as well," he started, his tone serious "But if you come, Victoire, you will have to talk to him about your fears, no more avoiding the subject okay? Your control is now close to perfect and Teddy will want to know about it,"

Victoire was a bit dumbfounded by Nathan admonition.

"I'm guessing that if I can sort things out with Lucas, I can deal with explaining my problem to Teddy," she answered with a blank face.

Nathan nodded once and then resumed walking, holding a disconcerted Freya by the hand.

As they reached the entrance of the Hufflepuff's they spotted a few other students trying to sneak in as discreetly as possible. Like for the Halloween afterparty, it was crucial to keep the arrivals spaced out to avoid to be found out.

The three of them were let in and were immediately surprised by the number of students present. It seemed that almost all the castle had decided to reunite in the common room, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and even Gryffindors, from all age and year, were gathered in small groups. Music was playing and small Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Fireworks were flying around the room, twinkling as they passed over everyone's head.

Nathan passed an arm around Freya's shoulder and led her toward the drink table. The couple left Victoire alone, knowing she didn't need them to go talk to Teddy.

As she began scanning the circular room for his turquoise hair, she was suddenly lifted off the ground. It was Jason who was now holding her by the hips and spinning her around. She giggled light-heartedly, placing her hand on his shoulder, holding on to him as strongly as she could.

"I'm glad you're here Vic!" the Quidditch Captain said, kissing her on the temple after he let her back down.

Apparently, Jason hadn't wasted any time getting drunk, as his shining drunken eyes proved.

Victoire congratulated him for Hufflepuff, and therefore his, victory and chatted with him for a while, but her eyes kept moving around the room, looking for her best friend.

She felt a tug of annoyance when she still didn't spot him after a few minutes and was about to ask Jason if he had seen Teddy when she heard his voice coming from right behind her.

"Victoire," he just said.

Victoire immediately turned around and found herself face to face with a smiling Teddy. He crushed her in a hug without further ado, burying his face in the crook of her neck in a little more than friendly way.

"Sorry love," he muttered when he stepped back again, passing a hand through his wild hair.

Victoire immediately recognised the gesture, he always did that when he was uncomfortable or anxious.

"It's okay," she said, smiling gently at him "Well done for today, you really played like a pro," she added. She knew he was having a hard time hearing her because of all the noise around them.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" she asked quickly afterward, glancing around her.

She had to talk to him in a quieter environment, without everyone one around.

Teddy agreed and took her hand to lead her toward the stairs leading to the dormitories. No one noticed their escape, too engrossed in getting drunk and having fun. They arrived inside what Victoire supposed was Teddy's, Nathan's and Jason's dorm, which was conveniently empty. As soon as they stepped inside, Teddy released her hand and took a step away from her, making sure she had enough space.

Victoire took a deep breath and started to speak. She told him of her recent discovery about her power and how she had realised it had affected her relationship with Lucas. She also explained her grandmother's advice and the new spell she had learned.

"I'm still not sure if I can control it though. And it appears that the more physical contact I have with someone, the more they are influenced by my emotions, so I was thinking that maybe what happened on New Year's Eve or during Easter, … well you know …." She stuttered, her voice breaking at the thought "Maybe it wasn't really your own feelings at the time, maybe I imposed you mine …"

"Don't say it," Teddy interrupted her suddenly. He had listened to her patiently until then, nodding here and there, showing that he understood everything she was saying. But he just couldn't take that last part and Victoire's saddened voice silently.

"Don't even think it, Victoire," he continued "Those emotions were my own. I wanted you on New Year's Eve, like I have wanted you since then. Your theory would only work if I only wanted you or loved you while we were together. But I've loved you every day for the past year. Even when we weren't talking I loved you, even when you were sad or angry at me, I still loved you,"

Victoire could feel the emotion riding Teddy's voice and she was sure it wasn't hers. She could read his honesty in his eyes, how he believed everything he said and how he wanted her to believe him too.

Teddy knew his honesty was surprising Victoire. Long and loving declarations had sure become his forte in the past few months. After hiding his feelings and keeping his love for himself for so long, it only seemed natural that it was now all flowing so freely from him.

"Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" he asked, his voice a gentle reprimand.

He wasn't angry at her but a bit disappointed that she hadn't come to him directly with the problem. Didn't she know he would have done everything he could to help her?

"I was afraid to know if I had tampered with your feelings," she confessed, her eyes falling to the ground "I know, I've suffered a lot from your actions and words but they also brought me happiness and hope. And to discover that it was all a lie, … I'm not sure I could have taken it,"

As soon as she finished her sentence, she was wrapped in Teddy's warm embrace. He knew he was probably crushing her in his arms but the need to comfort Victoire was stronger.

"I'm glad you're telling me now Victoire," he said before releasing her "This way I can tell you just how wrong you were to doubt me," he added and winked.

Victoire was a little taken aback by his reaction, having expected anger, maybe sadness but definitively not a wink.

"You're not angry at me?" she still asked.

"I was. For a second. But then I remembered that I can never stay mad at you," Teddy said, grinning "In fact between the two of us, you're the one who's the sulking specialist,"

Victoire's mouth fell open.

"I don't sulk," she declared, strangely vexed.

"Sure you do, you sulked for two whole weeks after I didn't agree to change my hair to pink during second year," he reminded her.

Victoire's carillon laugh exploded in the dorm at the memory. Indeed, she remembered asking Teddy to change his hair for her and how she had complained when she hadn't gotten her way.

"Okay, so maybe I do sulk," she said "It's a Veela thing," she added haughtily, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"It seems that everything wrong in your life is to blame on the Veela genes," Teddy joked.

"Of course. If it wasn't for my Veela side, I'd be the epitome of innocence," Victoire replied "I'm basically an angel,"

"Well then come on little angel, I think there's a party waiting for us," Teddy said, kissing Victoire on the temple, just like Jason had, and leading her out of the room and back toward the music.


	23. Chapter 23 : Rivers and Roads

Rivers and Roads

.

.

" And that, my dear Victoire, concludes our sixth year at Hogwarts!" Freya almost shouted as the two witches exited their Potion exam.

The black-haired witch grabbed Freya by the waist and spun her around in the middle of the corridor, jumping up and down jovially.

Victoire couldn't resist her friend's contagious happiness and they were soon dancing together, everyone else eyeing them curiously.

"No more revisions, no more late nights reading books or writing papers!" Freya chanted.

"Well, until next September you mean…" Victoire couldn't help but say.

"Come on Weasley why do you always have to be so negative, you party pooper," the Slytherin chastised her friend. "We'll worry about next year, for now, we are free!"

"Freya," Victoire said, catching the other witch's hand in hers in a solid grip, successfully bringing the attention back on her "you know what we have to do now right?" she asked, dead serious.

Freya stopped moving immediately, a mischievous light sparkling in her eyes.

"What we said…?" she started.

Victoire eyebrows lifted and she smiled daringly.

"The lake," was all she said, before pulling Freya toward the castle's entrance.

Both girls arrived in front of the lake, giggling madly.

Victoire's carillon laugh and Freya's huskier one got them some looks from the neighbouring students but no one paid them too much attention. Students were still revising under the shade of some trees, while others who were obviously also done with their exams, were just laying on the grass, bathing in the afternoon's sun.

Once again, Victoire grinned at Freya, nudging her head towards the lake. Freya nodded her Cheshire-cat smile firmly in place. Both of them started taking their robes off, but they didn't stop here, they also undid their ties, discarding them on the grass, their white shirts following suit, as well as their socks and skirts. They were now standing in nothing but their undergarments, collecting a little more stares as before. As the first wolf-whistles and shouts started, they ran toward the lake, quickly diving in. Not even the cold temperature of the water slowed them down. Their heads disappeared under the water for a brief instant, reappearing just a few seconds later, the two of them laughing madly, their hair and face wet but a delightful smile on both their faces.

"I'm pretty sure that we are breaking a certain number of rules," Freya said, splashing water everywhere as if delighted by the news.

"I'm pretty sure there are no rules against running around the castle's lake half-naked," Victoire theorised "I'm guessing they'll make one after today," she added, shrugging.

"Exactly what I always wanted, to be responsible for a new rule at Hogwarts,"

"It really is a wonder how you and Nathan work so well together. You love breaking rules as much as he loves following them,"

"But that's why we're perfect for each other," Freya said proudly, causing another laugh to escape Victoire.

"Stop laughing!" the black-haired witch said sounding outraged and splashing some water on Victoire's face.

"I can't help it, you just sound _soo_ in love,"

"But I _am_ in love!" Freya justified, swimming nearer to Victoire.

"I know, Frey. It's just so sweet to see you like that," the Ravenclaw told her friend, kissing her on the cheek.

Freya placed herself behind Victoire, putting her hand on the other witch's shoulder and circling her waist with her legs, as for a piggyback ride.

Victoire grabbed Freya's calves with her hand and swam a little with Freya clinging to her, pressing their bodies together.

"My, Freya, is it your wand I feel or are you just happy to see me?" Victoire joked.

"Wouldn't you like that, you kinky witch," the Slytherin retorted.

"It's Miss Kinky Witch to you," Victoire corrected haughtily.

"Is this a bad time, Miss Kinky Witch?" a voice interrupted their laughter, coming from the edge of the water.

Surely enough, Teddy, Nathan, and Jason were standing there, watching them bewildered. It was Teddy who had spoken, very much amused by the conversation he and his friends had overheard.

Victoire really did get wilder each time she was with Freya. He liked that she had found someone like that, a girl-best-friend to share what she couldn't always share with him.

"I must have been very good in another life," Jason said, already taking his robes off "'Cause it looks like my dreams are all coming true today,"

He jumped in the lake, still wearing his shirt and socks and swam directly towards the girls.

"What other dreams of yours came true today?" Victoire asked him, swimming a bit further, skilfully avoiding Jason as he tried to catch her.

"Well, for once, I just took my last exams, so this means: NO MORE EXAMS, EVER!" he shouted loud enough for all the students around the lake to hear him.

Most of them were watching their little group now anyway, those who had try to revise having fled inside the castle.

"And most importantly, I've been offered a place as chaser for the Appleby Arrows!" he added, even more cheerful than before if that was even possible.

The Appleby Arrow was an English Quidditch Team, one whose scouts Jason had tried very hard to impress the whole year for this very reason.

"Jason that's so great! Congrats!" Victoire beamed, swimming right in his arms and hugging him.

"And that's one step closer to that last dream," Jason said jokingly, tightening his arms around Victoire.

"You wish," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek before wriggling out of his arms and swimming away again.

Freya congratulated him as well, going as far as to give him a little peck on the mouth which got her a scold from Nathan.

He and Teddy were still standing outside the water, considering whether they wanted to get in and join their friends and if it was really worth the hearing they'd surely get from McGonagall for it.

Freya resolved Nathan's dilemma by going halfway out of the water and waving him to come and join her.

Since Teddy still wasn't making any movements toward the water, Victoire decided to give him a little nudge. She started swimming in his direction and actually got out of the water flashing everyone around her with her wet and exposed skin. She threw Teddy one of her disarming smiles, always careful to keep her Veela power to herself though, and then she grabbed his tie and actually pulled him toward her and into the lake. Of course, it wouldn't have worked had Teddy tried to resist, but the Head Boy had obediently followed her back inside the water, completely clothed.

"Seriously, Vic?" Jason asked incredulously "You couldn't let him take his clothes off first?"

"I didn't know you wanted to see Teddy half-naked so badly" the silver-haired witch retorted playfully "Is this part of your dream too?"

"Merlin, no!" Jason answered, laughing hard.

"Believe me, Jason, keeping my clothes on is actually for the best," Teddy said, swimming with a little more difficulty than the rest of them because of his robes.

He still managed to sneak behind Victoire and catch her by the waist.

"It makes it easier to behave, despite the heavy temptation to do just the opposite," he continued, pulling his best friend closer.

"Temptation?" Victoire asked, raising one pale eyebrow, her eyes fixed on Teddy's.

"Yes. You are very tempting right now, love," Teddy whispered softly in her ear "But then, I'm always tempted where you're concerned,"

Victoire had turned around and was now facing Teddy, his hands still on her waist, keeping their body close but not touching. The contact was friendly, yet still intimate due to Victoire's state of undress.

"I swear if you kiss, I'm going to barf," Jason warned.

The comment made a wild smile appear in Victoire's lips, just before she lifted her hand in the air and dunked Teddy's head under the water, swimming further away as fast as she could.

It was Jason who managed to catch up with her. Grabbing her by the hips, he lifted her above the water and threw her unceremoniously toward Teddy who had resurfaced. His blue hair was now all wet and clinging to his forehead and nape. He caught Victoire easily and repeated the exact same actions as Jason.

This time when Victoire hit the water, she didn't land in Jason's arms and she certainly didn't wait for him to grab her. She stayed under the water and swam away just quickly enough to escape the 2 Hufflepuffs.

"We are _not_ playing catch-Victoire!" she rumbled when she deemed herself free from them.

Teddy made a move toward her with a challenging look in his eyes but he was rewarded with a glare.

"Lupin, I swear if you come any closer, I'll use my Veela power to drown you," Victoire warned him, lifting her hand in a protective gesture. Her raised eyebrows and the trace of laughter in her voice told the boys she wasn't really serious nor mad.

"Merlin, you're so bad at making threats, Vic," Jason laughed before jumping on Teddy.

They started wrestling each other in the water until Teddy finally managed to push Jason's head under the water. The later obviously immediately tried to retaliate.

Nathan and Freya, who had been glued to each other a little further away, swam closer and joined in this new dunking games with their friends until the 5 of them were out of breath.

Curiously enough, no teachers came to punish them or even talk to them about their deliberate rule breaking. Even Mr. Filch left them alone as if all the teaching body had decided to let that one mistake pass. Either that or they were all to busy with the final exams to pay too much attention to what happened on the castle's ground.

.

"I'm sad," Freya admitted a little later that afternoon

After their respective showers, the two witches had met again, this time at the Quidditch pitch where they were now waiting for their other set of friends, the Slytherins.

Victoire shot a questioning look at her best friend, knowing she didn't need to ask, Freya would explain.

"This is our last day here with them, Victoire," she said. "With any of them,"

Her voice held a fragility that Victoire had never known Freya to have.

"I know," she answered simply "I can't believe it either,"

"What are we going to do next year with them? Without Perseus, Finn, Jason … Nathan,"

Victoire bumped her friend with her shoulder.

"Don't start getting depressed, Freya. We will see them again, you'll see _him_ again," she said, using just a touch of her Veela power to make her voice sound a little bit more certain than she really was. "And I'll be there,"

"You don't know how glad I am I've found you this year," Freya replied, trying to smile.

"Surely you didn't befriend me just because you needed a sixth-year friend, did you?" Victoire asked with mock suspicion.

"Well, no … but it surely was an added bonus," the Slytherin retorted, her face finally losing its saddened edge.

Victoire pouted and then changed her position on the bleachers they had been sitting on. She took her friend in her arms, so that Freya's back was lying on her stomach, Victoire's arm encircling Freya's waist. The black-haired witch let her head fall and closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh.

"At least next year, we'll hopefully have less Teddy-drama," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Thanks Merlin for small mercies," Victoire added, dead serious.

They waited like that, talking about just how different the next year would be until the four Slytherin boys arrived on the pitch, carrying their brooms on their shoulders.

"Hello there, lovebirds," Perseus greeted them from afar, grinning.

"Ready to get your asses kicked?" Lucas continued.

"I don't think so guys," Victoire retorted "We're taking Jared in our team,"

"Then, you'll definitively get your asses kicked," Finn joked, getting immediately pushed by Jared.

"Don't listen to them," the handsome blond wizard said, hugging both girls as they stood up from the bleachers.

Not a word was spoken about the exams, graduations or the plans after Hogwarts, as they had all agreed beforehand that this last afternoon should be focused on less painful subjects like Quidditch and the summer holidays.

The witches and Jared put up a good fight against the three other Slytherins, scoring a few goals, but in the end, their feeble Quidditch skills weren't enough to win.

"This is just like the first time I met you guys," Victoire told them once they were all sitting on the ground, their broomsticks laying forgotten next to them.

They were enjoying the last rays of sunshine, all piled up on the floor, using each other as cushions for their heads.

"I remember that. You were quite moody those first months," Finn said "I mean, you're still sassy and all, but you were colder then,"

"Please, she was even worse last year, all whiny and meek," Freya snorted.

"And don't forget to mention that stick up her ass," Perseus added nonchalantly.

The dark-haired witch automatically slapped his arm, offended on her friend's behalf. In Freya's mind, she was the only one allowed to make fun of Victoire.

"Guess all I needed was a bunch of Slytherins to loosen up a bit," Victoire replied sarcastically.

"And you did pick the best of the best," Perseus said, proudly.

She felt someone slip a hand inside hers, and as she looked down, she knew it would be Lucas'. He didn't say anything, didn't move, silently asking if this was ok. Victoire squeezed his hand with affection. After all, he had had a major role in her life this year, and she knew that a few years from now, all that she would remember would be the good moments they had spent together. Their first date at the shrieking shack, that time they had broken into the astronomy tower at night with Freya and Jared, another date in the forbidden forest, Perseus birthday when their whole group had redecorated the Great Hall with pictures of him everywhere, the Halloween party, and so on…

"I'll miss you guys," she whispered, the words escaping her mouth.

For a minute, no one said anything but then Freya grunted.

"We said no teary subject!"

"Yeah, Vic, you're making us all sad," Jared complained, elbowing her from his position next to her.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I take it back, I can't wait to _not_ see your faces again next year!" she said, giggling while protecting her sides from another elbow attack "Better?"

Another general grunt answered her, quickly followed by laugh and smiles.


	24. Chapter 24 : Holiday

**So, we are getting to the end of the story, after this one, there will probably be two more chapters, both of them with Victoire/Teddy fluff.**

 **This chapter is already rated M ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Holiday

.

.

"Hey, Vic," Dominique greeted her sister with a beaming smile, arousing Victoire's suspicion at once.

"What do you want?" she asked immediately, making it clear she was no fool.

Dominique posed for a second before sitting down next to Victoire at the kitchen's table where the oldest Weasley daughter had been silently eating breakfast.

"Why do you think I want something? Can't I simply say hello to my favourite sister?" Dominique tried in a sweet voice.

"It's 7 in the morning Dom, and we both know how much of a morning person you are," Victoire replied sarcastically, lifting one imperious eyebrow.

Dominique hated waking up early, her internal clock functioning on the US time zone rather than the British one. Normally she would have slept until noon since they were now on holiday and didn't have anything planned for the day. But instead, Dominique was up and about, offering smiles and nice words to her sister and being chirpy about it. She definitively wanted something.

"Okay, you got me," the 15 years old admitted, tilting her head to the side. "I was wondering if I could come camping with you and the others,"

"You want to stay with us the whole month?" Victoire asked surprised.

Teddy, Nathan, and Jason had decided to go back to the wizarding camping they had spent their previous summer at, only this time Victoire would be coming, along with Freya. To everyone's surprise, Finn had decided to join them with his boyfriend since he was getting along with the 3 Hufflepuffs pretty good. Furthermore, Lucas and Jared were going back to the USA until September and Perseus had found a prestigious internship at Gringotts which would hopefully lead to an apprentice job at the well-renowned bank.

Victoire understood that Dominique might be tempted to come with them, it was sure to be great fun, but it would mean spending a whole month there, without her friends and her boyfriend, Gregory, who she was still dating.

Dominique nodded to Victoire's question and then bit her lip as if hesitating to add something. Victoire shot her a look that silently told her to spill it.

"Actually, Greg and a few of my friends are planning to go too…" she said slowly.

 _There it is,_ Victoire thought.

If Dominique asked their parents if she could go camping with her friends and boyfriends for a whole month without any adult supervision, they would never agree and their dad would probably try to ground her just for asking. But if she told them she wanted to go with her older sister and 4 of age wizards, she might just be authorised to come.

"You clever little minx," Victoire said, ruffling her sister's hair with affection.

"Is this a yes?" Dominique asked, hopeful.

Victoire sighed deeply, considering her answer. If Dominique came with them, it wouldn't make a big difference since she would probably spend most of her time with her own friends. But she'd have to come back to sleep in her tent every night, Victoire would make sure of that. No sleeping with her boyfriend, at least not on Victoire's watch and she was sure she could count on Teddy, Nathan, and Freya to watch out for her sister as well.

"Okay, you can come …" she started, not able to finish her sentence before an overjoyed Dominique jumped into her arms "… but you have to swear you will behave,"

"Of course, of course. Whatever you say Victoire!" Dominique squeaked sounding younger than ever.

"And! You have to do all my chores until we leave for the camping," Victoire added, knowing that her sister would agree to all her conditions but trying not to abuse her current power.

"Everything you want, I'll even take the babysitting sessions," Dominique offered, still beaming.

Considering the number of time she had complained about those babysitting nights, for which she was on duty again since she had come home from Hogwarts, Victoire should have jumped on the offer. But she didn't hesitate for a second saying no to her sister.

"I'll keep the babysitting," she said but Dominique missed her shy smile, too happy to pay close enough attention to her sister.

.

.

"Turn right here! Come on use your boost!" James shouted, trying to give Teddy's advice The turquoise-haired wizard and Albus were using one of Harry's muggle PlayStation, playing at a racing car game. Teddy who had never played before was clearly at a disadvantage whereas Albus was an expert at the game, the two Potter boys playing regularly with their father.

The focus on Teddy's face was making Victoire laugh because never had she ever saw him in such an intense state of concentration with so little result. He was bad at the game, and furrowing his eyebrows and frowning wouldn't change anything.

"When are you and Teddy going to get married," the little voice of Lily brought Victoire attention to the ginger angel sitting on her lap.

"What are you talking about, Lils? Teddy and I are not getting married," Victoire replied gently, hugging the girl closer.

An irresistible frown appeared on the 7-years-old's face.

"But last year you said that you would marry Teddy," Lily insisted, her tone slightly bossy.

Victoire didn't remember what Lily was talking about but it was possible that she had said something along those lines to the little girl, but not seriously of course. If Lily said she remembered, Victoire was inclined to believe her, the youngest Potter child had a memory defying everything, which would probably make her life at Hogwarts very easy, academic-wise.

"You don't want to marry him? Is it because you don't love him anymore?" Lily continued her interrogation.

Now that was a question Victoire could answer easily enough.

"Of course I still love him, you silly," she murmured to her cousin, planting a kiss on her check to punctuate her sentence.

Lily smiled happily before yawning.

Victoire looked at the watch hanging on the wall opposite the television and saw that it getting quite late.

"I think it's time to go to sleep, Lils. How about you go get ready and then I come up in your room to read you a story?" Victoire suggested as she lifted Lily from her lap.

The little witch didn't argue but simply nodded and disappeared from the room as fast as she could, bringing a smile on Victoire's lips. She knew her cousin couldn't resist a bedtime story promise.

She turned her gaze back toward the boys. Albus was now playing against James, Teddy having lost. As if sensing her eyes on him, Teddy turned his head in her direction and their gazes crossed. In one silent movement of the head, Victoire indicated that it was time to stop with the television and go back to calmer activities. Teddy signaled with a head shake that he understood and started to tell the boys about the new plans.

When Victoire went to read Lily's story, the little witch was sitting upright in her bed, waiting.

"Which story do you want Lils?" Victoire asked, waiting by the bookshelf for Lily to pick a story.

"Can you call Teddy?" the redhead asked instead.

"Do you want him to read you the story?" Victoire asked, not particularly hurt. She had spent almost all the evening with the girl while Teddy had been with the boys, it was normal that Lily wanted to spend some time with him too.

"I want to tell him something," Lily said cryptically.

Victoire let out a small sigh and went to get Teddy. He was still downstairs, cleaning the living room.

"Teddy, can you read Lily a story? She has requested you," Victoire said.

"Coming," Teddy replied. As he passed in front of Victoire, he gave her a little kiss on the check "Don't be jealous, love, I'll read you a story too if you want,"

Victoire was taken aback by the playful comment and couldn't fight the slight blush that crept on her cheeks. Teddy hadn't waited for an answer and was already at Lily's door. Victoire followed him inside the room and took a seat next to Lily on the bed. She listened as Teddy read Lily's favourite story, something about a witch and a muggle falling in love, getting married and having many many children. At the end of the story, as Teddy closed the book he had been reading from, Lily took Victoire's hand inside hers.

"Teddy, you need to give Victoire a kiss," the child said in all seriousness.

Teddy's eyebrows lifted high on his forehead while Victoire shot a disbelieving look at her little cousin.

"Excuse me?" Teddy asked, incredulously.

"Victoire said that you are not getting married but that she still loves you," Lily explained "You have to kiss her to prove that you love her too,"

Victoire was cursing herself for telling Lily that she loved Teddy.

"You don't want to marry me, Victoire?" Teddy turned toward her, grinning.

He was teasing her by entering Lily's game.

"Is it because you think that I don't love you?" he continued, stepping closer to her.

"Yes, I think that's it," Lily chimed in.

"Come here, Victoire," Teddy said lightly, his hazel eyes glowing with mischief.

Victoire had her face turned away from Lily, so that she couldn't see her rolling her eyes at Teddy.

She got up from the bed and walked toward Teddy.

Slowly, the wizard placed a hand on her arm and leaned toward her, bringing their faces closer. He dropped a light kiss on Victoire's lips, a feather's touch really, and then stepped back.

"See? No need to be afraid that I don't love you," he said, winking at Victoire and then at Lily.

Victoire glanced at her cousin who was now smiling again. That girl would be so much trouble when she grew up, Victoire thought. She could manipulate everyone with a simple smile or pout and she wasn't even a Veela.

"So you'll get married?" the young witch still asked.

Victoire turned to Teddy, raising one eyebrow, clearly saying "it's your mess now". To her surprise, Teddy's grin changed to a broad smile.

"Of course!" he said enthusiastically, grabbing Victoire by the waist and throwing her light frame over his shoulder.

"Now go to sleep, Lils," he added, his voice firm but gentle at the same time "Sweet dreams princess,"

He exited the bedroom, Victoire still on his shoulder. She was holding on to him, one part of her wanting him to drop her, the other enjoying the physical contact. Teddy carried her back to the living room and finally let her down on the sofa. He left her there as he went to check if Albus and James were asleep and was back in less than 2 minutes.

"Everyone is in its bed," he declared, letting himself fall in the couch next to Victoire, immediately, putting an arm around her.

"So…" Victoire started awkwardly.

"So … you love me eh?" Teddy said, smiling knowingly at her.

Victoire pushed him lightly.

"Aw shush, you know I only told Lily that so she wouldn't be sad. For some reasons, she is obsessed with us being together,"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Teddy insisted, still smiling.

"You know it is," Victoire replied without any hesitation.

As soon as the word left her mouth, Teddy pulled her even closer to him, their body now intimately pressed together. Victoire didn't do anything to stop him, instead, she let Teddy's warmth sipped into her, mollifying her body.

When she had broken up with Lucas, she had needed some time to herself. But now almost two months had passed and she wanted nothing more than finally be with Teddy, his constant flirting and joking having been so hard to resist in the past few weeks. She had been waiting for this moment impatiently, dreaming of Teddy's arms and skin against hers and now it seemed like her dreams were finally going to meet reality. She was ready for him.

Sensing that Victoire wasn't rejecting him outright, Teddy leaned toward her to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too," he said before kissing Victoire neck and making her shiver.

When he lifted his face again to look into her eyes, he discovered that her deep blue eyes were ravaged by desire, a little bit of fear but mostly need. In an instant, his lips came down crashing on hers, kissing her with a hunger that had been restrained for too long. He kissed her wildly, licking and biting. He had shaped one hand in her hair, while the other was on her nape, keeping her face close. It took Victoire only a second to dive into the kiss, giving as good as she got, opening her mouth to Teddy's tongue. She let out a moan as her hand wandered on his chest, feeling his hard muscles under his t-shirt.

When they came back for air, both their eyes were glistening from lust and want, and they only sparred a second before going back to kissing each other.

Teddy's hands were moving across Victoire's body, caressing her. One of them halted on her ass and simply grabbed her, pushing her to him, forcing Victoire to lift her leg and pass it over Teddy's. She was now straddling him, Teddy's hand pushing her midsection against his groin, making another moan escape her lips. Teddy responded with a pleasured groan of his own, still pillaging her mouth as best as he could. His second hand was massaging her thigh, encouraging her to seek her pleasure and grind against him, which was exactly what Victoire did. She lifted Teddy's t-shirt, just enough for her hands to touch skin instead of fabric and she let them explore his skin, scratching lightly, as Teddy nipped her lower lip. She was undulating above him, the friction of their bodies sending rivulets of pleasure to her clit. Teddy's mouth left hers and started to lower to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and licks, before reaching the swell of her breast. Victoire arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to Teddy's attention and she gasped as he bit her left nipple through the thin fabric of her t-shirt.

Her second bosom wasn't left unattended for too long, as one of Teddy's hand slid between under her t-shirt and cupped her through her bra. With her two breasts taken care of, Victoire let herself go, her head falling back and little sounds of pleasure coming from her, even though she tried her best to remain quiet. Teddy growled against her, the reverberation sending another jolt of pleasure to her body. As Victoire made her movement against Teddy more frantic, dry humping him in the purest meaning of it, the hand that had still been massaging her ass moved between Teddy and her, opening her trousers' zipper carefully. Then Teddy slipped his hand inside her knickers and cupped her roughly. Victoire immediate response was to grip Teddy's blue hair and pull lightly to bring his face back to hers and to kiss him passionately.

He passed a finger between her folds and noted how wet Victoire already was. Not able to resist any longer, he pushed inside her with one finger, following the movement she was still doing with her body, thrusting inside her. This time, he was able to capture her moan before it left her. His cock was twitching furiously inside his jeans, a painful reminder of how much he wanted this witch and how long he had waited for her. But tonight wasn't going to be about his pleasure, Teddy decided. Tonight, only Victoire mattered.

With this thought, Teddy added one skillful finger inside her, quickening the rhythm of his thrusts, Victoire still riding his hand while he devastated her mouth. He could fill her gripping to his shoulder and pulling his hair, all the while moving her hips widely.

As he used his thumb to play with her over-sensitive nub, Victoire's body tightened above him before she came undone, her pleasure drenching his fingers and her ecstasy filled cries dying on his lips as he pressed his mouth to her once again. He let her ride the aftershocks, steadying her with one hand while taking the other back from inside her. When she opened her eyes to look at him, Victoire almost climaxed again from the sight of Teddy licking her pleasure from his finger.

She let her face fall down to his, resting her forehead against his, her eyes closed and panting lightly. She wasn't surprised when Teddy kissed her again, his lips salty.

"I love you," he said again, kissing her.

"And I love you," Victoire replied, her eyes still shut.

When her hand trailed down Teddy's torso to go to his jeans where his cock was hard as a rock, Teddy quickly put a hand over Victoire's stopping her before she reached him.

"Not tonight, Vic," he told her, a plea in his voice. "Tonight isn't about sex,"

Victoire wanted to argue that she had just come pretty hard, and fast for a night that wasn't supposed to be about sex but she kept the comment to herself. She understood what Teddy meant.

"We're taking this slow," she agreed.

She nestled back against him, leaving only her hands to roam over his chest, a contented smile on her face as they spend the rest of the night kissing, petting each other, bathing in the intimate touches and caresses.


	25. Chapter 25 : Camp Fire

Camp Fire

.

.

" So are you and Victoire together now?" Nathan asked Teddy as they were getting ready to leave for the wizarding camping where they had planned to meet the girls directly.

"Yes," Teddy replied without hesitation.

He had told his best friends about the heavy make out session that had taken place at the Potters two days ago, and even though Victoire and him hadn't really discussed whether they were an item or not, there simply wasn't any other acceptable option in Teddy's opinion. He knew he would have to consult Victoire on the subject soon enough though. But after those languid kisses and burning touches, he just wasn't ready to go back to a platonic relationship with Victoire. And he hopped that she felt the same way.

"Good, maybe we'll be able to avoid drama during the holiday then," Nathan replied only half joking.

"Sorry, not every relationship can be as easy as yours and Freya's," Teddy replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

"We're perfect, I know," the blond wizard retorted proudly with a smug grin.

"You're so cheesy, it's nauseating," Jason jumped in, as always partial on everything related to a stable relationship.

"You tell him," Teddy high fived his friend and Nathan's grin disappeared, replaced by an exasperated sigh.

"You'll see Teddy, I give you a full week before you start acting all crazy in love. Then we'll see who's the cheesy one," Nathan said, making both Teddy and Jason laugh because they both knew it was very likely to happen.

What Teddy didn't tell his friends was that he couldn't wait to become cheesy and do all the romantic stuff with Victoire, because he knew he would enjoy sharing those moments with her immensely.

Once all the camping equipment was packed, the three friends apparated to the camping site where they immediately started building the camp that would become their home for the next month. They were the first to arrive but were soon joined by Finn and his boyfriend Matthew. Even though they had become friends, it still seemed strange for them to hang out without Freya or Victoire, who still needed to act as pacifiers between the four of them from time to time. Luckily Matthew who had never been involved in the feud between the three Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins, helped keep the atmosphere light and friendly.

"You sure you want to put your tent next to Jason's?" Teddy asked Finn.

"I shouldn't?" the Slytherin replied, pausing.

Teddy shrugged nonchalantly.

"You'll be fine as long as he doesn't forget to cast a silencing charm," he said with a smile, getting him a scowl from Jason.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not overly loud, but my … lady friends tend to be," Jason tried to explain, only digging his own grave as he had just confirmed Teddy's words.

"You can put your tent next to mine," a feminine voice came from behind the group of boys "Nathan never forget the silencing spell,"

Nathan sighed at his girlfriend, who once again was sharing too much information, but then quickly went to hug her, as Victoire, Dominique and she made their way to their allocated camping space. Everyone went to greet the girls, Jason swirling Dominique in the air with the girl laughing at his antics. When it was Teddy's turn to greet them, he made sure to keep Victoire for the end and when he was finally standing in front of her, he took her hand in his and leaned close enough to deposit a light kiss on her cheek. Victoire raised an eyebrow at his display of affection but didn't appear against it, instead, she shot him a smile that sent shivers through Teddy's whole body. He would have been embarrassed by how easily Victoire could get a reaction out of him but he loved the silver-haired witch too much to care.

Instead of releasing her hand, Teddy kept it in his as they all talked together and Victoire didn't do anything to break the contact, making a warm feeling of hope and happiness rise in Teddy's chest.

"Are you two going to share a tent? Or do I have to share with Vic?" Dominique asked Teddy and her sister eventually, as subtle as a troll.

Victoire and Teddy exchanged a somewhat uncomfortable glance, both wondering how to avoid answering the question. Teddy wasn't against the idea but if they were to take things slow, letting them sleep together in the same tent didn't seem like the wisest choice. He was only human after all, and seeing how his body responded to a mere smile from Victoire, he didn't need to think twice about what would happen if she happened to touch him with those luscious lips in a confined and intimate space such as a tent.

After a painful 30 seconds of complete silence, the others started a new conversation, trying hard to act as if the answer to Dominique's question didn't interest them at all.

"Are you trying to get rid of me so you can bring someone in the tent Dom?" Victoire asked instead, masterfully dodging the question.

Dominique blushed furiously at the suggestion, reminding everyone of how young she was, and denied immediately having any thoughts of the kind.

"I'll help you get the tent ready," Teddy said after that, going toward the forgotten pile of equipment and effectively dropping out of the conversation.

He was still holding Victoire's hand and pulled her along so she would help him.

As they worked together on the tent, Teddy using magic and Victoire doing what she could to help with just her hands, Teddy murmured to her quietly enough to avoid anyone overhearing.

"So, that was awkward," he said, bringing two deep blue eyes' focus on him.

"You know how Dominique is," Victoire whispered back "If she senses a taboo subject, she pounces on it quicker than a dementor on happiness,"

The comparison made Teddy chuckle as there was as much resemblance between Dominique and a dementor as there was between a troll and a mermaid.

"That's her way of looking out for you I guess," Teddy agreed "Does she still think I'm not right for you?" he inquired.

"She doesn't think you're good enough for me, but then she's probably right," Victoire said, teasing.

"Is that so?" Teddy purred "I'll have to prove my worth then,"

He stopped everything he was doing and grabbed Victoire by the waist, sweeping her of her feet quite literally, making her hair sway behind her, and pressing her body firmly against his to steady her.

Victoire's enchanting laugh resonated in the clearing as her eyes were fixed on Teddy's, her smile only growing as Teddy took her mouth with his. He only kissed her for a second, breaking away to gaze at her sparkling eyes some more.

"I can't wait to see how you plan to do that," Victoire said, her tone holding an invitation and a promise.

"Hey, lovebirds, when you're done with your snogging, we're waiting for you to finish on the tent so we can go to the camping's centre," Freya called out to them, bringing them back to the task ahead.

"It would be quicker if someone helped us with the tent," Victoire replied, still enveloped in Teddy's arms.

"Helping with the tent? Is that how you kids call it nowadays?" Freya replied, taking a weird accent and placing her fist on her hips, triggering a wave of laughter among the group.

Once they were done with all the tents, the eight of them made their way to the camping central area where a dozen people were already sitting around a five meter wide and two-meter high fire with drinks in their hands.

"The fire has been spelled to burn at all time," Teddy explained to Victoire.

"Are these people already drinking?" Dominique asked bewildered "it's 10 in the morning "

It was Jason who answered her as he pulled his own bottle of firewhishkey from his bag.

"Welcome to the perfect holidays!" he exclaimed as he took a sip from his flask.

"Usually people sleep in the morning but since it's the first day and no one is hangover yet, I'm guessing they 're starting today's party early," Nathan said, looking at Jason disapprovingly just as Freya stole the flask from his hand and took a sip as well.

"I think it's time for us to start celebrating as well!" the black-haired witch said, determined, as she handed the firewiskey back to Jason with her Cheshire cat smile illuminating her face.

.

.

"I have a question for you," Teddy whispered to Victoire as they were sitting next to the fire, about a week after their arrival at the camping.

As Teddy's breath tickled her ear, Victoire shivered in her boyfriend's arm, causing Teddy to pull her even closer to him, her back to his chest and his arms solidly holding her close.

"Ask away," she replied, passing her hand on Teddy's arm slowly instead of turning toward him.

She liked how those little touches had become natural to them, how easily Teddy accepted them from her and how easily he touched her back.

"How seriously are we set on the _taking things slow_ decision?" Teddy asked, trying to keep his voice nonchalant while one of his hand had slipped on Victoire's thigh and was now busy tracing slow circles on it.

The silver-haired witch bit her lower lip at the excited feeling that instantly overwhelmed her. Finally, the subject was on the table. And what more agreeable way to broach it than with Teddy's hand petting her inner thigh.

If anyone were to ask Victoire how _taking things slow_ with her boyfriend was going, she would probably say that it was the dumbest idea ever. Especially if you had been in love with the guy for most of your life, already had sex with him and knew just how good it could be, _and_ were spending your holiday 24/24h with him.

Victoire knew it had been her decision and was glad Teddy had at least given it a shot. But now, she had realised how ridiculous an idea it had been. They were way past taking things slow, they had already had sex after all and they were already deep in love. What more were they actually waiting for? The past week, Victoire had seen the same hunger and frustration in Teddy's eyes that she was sure was in hers. And even though she had enjoyed the sweet hand-holding and chaste kisses, she now desired wilder embraces and more passionate caresses. She craved Teddy's warmth against and inside her.

So instead of replying, she turned around in the handsome wizard's arms and passed her hand around his neck, pressing her chest against him and kissing him tenderly.

"Turns out I'm not a big fan of _slow_ ," she murmured in his ear.

The hand that had been on her thigh crept higher, immobilising on her hip in a firm grip just as Teddy's other hand was now shaping her nape, cradling her face close to his.

"Is that so?" Teddy purred, his eyes lit with the promise of something definitely fast and hard. "But slow can be so good,"

Victoire arched a brow.

"What if I like fast?" she asked, still keeping her voice low, her words only for Teddy to hear.

"Fast is nice to take the edge off, but nothing is as good as slow and deep," the blue-haired wizard replied.

"Maybe you should take me back to your tent and show me. Prove me wrong," she said against his lips just before kissing him again.

Teddy bit her lower lip, making a little-surprised noise come out of Victoire's mouth.

"As you wish, love" he got on his feet and pulled Victoire up, trapping one of her hand in his as he led the way to their camping space.

But they barely made it away from the central area and to the tree line when Teddy pushed Victoire against a tree trunk and put his hands on each side of her, caging her. Then he was on her, his mouth crushed hers as his tongue thrust forcefully into her mouth, sweeping against Victoire's. The kiss was determined and possessive as Teddy took the response he wanted. One hand went to Victoire's nape, holding her possessively as the other went to clutch her ass. Victoire didn't even realise she was grinding against Teddy until he hoisted her up and helped her curve her legs around his hips, allowing a closer contact and a better friction. Victoire let out a helpless moan of pleasure that was lost in Teddy's mouth as she gripped his shoulders, making Teddy groan. The hand that had been massaging her ass moved between them, slipping under her shorts and inside her knickers to find the proof of Victoire's arousal. Teddy played a little with her curls and clit, never pushing inside her, just teasing.

All too soon he pulled his mouth from hers, moving his hand to tangle in her silverish hair, covering her mouth and neck in kisses and nibbles.

"That's not your tent, Teddy," Victoire managed to say, a little breathless from the surprise attack.

She hadn't expected it, certain that Teddy would bring her to his tent before doing anything. But now she was panting, rendered breathless by almost nothing. The kisses and blazing touches had made her so wet already and Teddy's hand hadn't helped either, being so close from where she wanted it but at the same time too far. The memories of what he had done to her body the last time, the orgasm he had given her ….

"I know," Teddy answered, his mouth still busily buried in her neck "But _slow_ is all about build up, love," he added, moving his head to watch her pupils dilate even more in anticipation.

"I hate foreplay," Victoire lied through her teeth, needing him to finish what he had started soon. She wanted him inside her, and this time his fingers wouldn't be enough.

"I don't remember you saying that the last time I had my head between your thighs," Teddy replied, biting her ear as a punishment for her lie.

"I just didn't want to upset you," Victoire said, her voice breaking as one of Teddy's hand passed over her breast, pinching a nipple through her t-shirt.

Teddy didn't reply but started walking toward the tent again, with a little more difficulty, due to the painfully hard erection that was pressing against the fabric of his jean. This time he didn't stop until he was in front of the tent. Only then did he release Victoire's hand to open it and get inside.

Teddy's tent was like most other wizarding tents, composed of a small common area, a sleeping area with a bed and a small bathroom. Teddy led Victoire to the portion of the tent with the bed and closed the fabric curtains behind them. He cast all necessary spells before leaving his wand on the bedside table but then, instead of bringing Victoire to the bed, Teddy simply pulled her inside his arms and started kissing her again, one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back.

When his mouth reached the swell of her breasts, Victoire whimpered and cursed her t-shirt for getting in the way of Teddy's mouth. As if knowing what she was thinking, Teddy took a step back and looked at her.

"Take your clothes off," he almost ordered, as he started undressing.

Victoire didn't hesitate one second before doing exactly as he had asked, even though she hated being ordered around. Somehow she didn't mind it so much when it was Teddy ordering her to lose her clothes. And the faster they both were naked, the faster he'd be inside her, she thought.

As she finished taking her clothes off, she glanced at Teddy and felt herself get even wetter at the sight of him. He was perfect, his torso chiseled and muscular, his turquoise hair now a deeper indigo colour, a proof of his arousal just like his long, thick and fully erect cock was. She only had an instant to let her eyes roam over him before she was once again flush against him, his hands gripping her hips, branding her. Teddy claimed her mouth once again, more slowly, tasting, as she bathed in the feeling of his warm cock pressing against her belly.

Teddy's mouth left hers, going down, kissing her neck, her breasts until Teddy dropped down on his knees and started drawing circles around Victoire's belly button with his tongue, leaving the witch breathless with need. She tangled her hands in Teddy's hair, dying in anticipation at what this wicked mouth would do to her.

Just as she had predicted, Teddy's mouth went even lower until it was buried between her thighs and she felt a first long slow lick. Teddy's hands were clutching her ass now, in a way that was sure to leave bruises, pressing her sex closer to his head as he tasted her, licking her cream and playing with her clit. Victoire felt herself grow weak in the knees, as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her, bringing her closer to what she knew would be a powerful orgasm. But just as she felt her climax grow imminent, Teddy stopped completely, making a complain escape Victoire's parted lips.

"Teddy, please", she whispered, begging him to either finish her with his mouth or finally take her.

Refusing to listen, Teddy blew on her clit instead, as a punishment for her impatience and then lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder so he could spread her more widely. After that, his mouth returned to Victoire, only this time instead of licking he was fucking her with his tongue. Victoire's moan reached a higher peak and her hands, still tangled in Teddy's hair, started pushing his head closer to her as she was trying to ride his tongue's onslaught.

One of Teddy's hand released her ass' cheek, just to spank her lightly a second later, making Victoire gasp in surprise. When he felt her close to climaxing once again with her pussy starting to contract and her legs shivering, Teddy stopped once more, denying Victoire her orgasm for the second time.

This time, he unhooked her leg from his shoulder, careful to keep an arm around her, feeling how weak her legs had become. He stood up completely and spanked her again just as he swallowed her little cry with his kiss.

"Stop spanking me and make me come, Teddy" Victoire ordered in a voice that would have been more convincing had it not been shaking with need.

Teddy finally pushed her toward the bed, laying her on her back as he climbed above her.

"I'll make you come, don't worry," Teddy replied as he took one of her nipple in his mouth.

He sucked, kissed, pulled and licked it while one of his hand was massaging Victoire's other breast. With Victoire's hand on his back, holding him close, Teddy took his time torturing her tight bud until she was writhing underneath him, which didn't take long. He repeated the whole process with her other nipple, starting to rock his erection slowly between Victoire's open legs.

"Teddy, I need you," the witch said, her head laying back on the pillow, her eyes closed and her face turned toward the ceiling of the tent.

As Teddy's cock brushed once again against her, teasing her but not entering, Victoire shivered and cursed internally. Something in her woke up suddenly, a hunger and lust she hadn't known she could feel. She secured her hands on Teddy's shoulder and taking advantage of how lost he was on her nipples, she flipped him so that he was laying on his back and she was straddling him.

"Enough playing," she said as she positioned herself above him and pushed her hips down, taking Teddy's cock inside her slowly, his size stretching her.

Teddy's eyes were fixated on the sight of his length disappearing inside her, making him even harder if that was even possible. He loved this witch so much.

Victoire started riding him, lifting and lowering her hips in a constant rhythm, Teddy's hands on her hips helping her. His hazel eyes had turned a shade darker, the pupil almost overriding all the colour as he devoured her with his gaze. His eyes followed the bouncing from her breast, her hands playing in her hair and her mouth as it opened and closed to let little moans escape. After a moment, Teddy lifted his torso from the bed, to reach with his mouth and claim hers. His hands took control of the rhythm between them as his hips were rising to meet Victoire's motion, pushing deeper inside her. And again, as Victoire felt her climax creeping nearer, Teddy withdrew from her, making her cry.

"Merlin, Teddy, let me come!" she shouted.

"Only when I say so," Teddy whispered in her ear as he changed their position so that they were now both kneeling with Victoire's back pressed against Teddy's front.

Without warning, Teddy pushed inside her, making Victoire gasp. He thrust slowly, deeply and hard inside her, holding her against him with one arm that he had looped around her waist. Victoire's hips were following the movement, trying to meet his thrusts but once again, it didn't take long for her legs to start quivering. But this time, instead of stopping everything, Teddy upped his thrusts, pounding inside her just as fiercely and deeply but with an added speed that spoke of his own need for the witch. His free hand found Victoire's clit and he started caressing it in quick motions as he felt Victoire's channel tighten around him, squeezing him deliciously.

"Now Victoire," Teddy said as he pinched her clit and thrust harder inside her.

He heard Victoire scream his name, immediately triggering his own release and he pushed inside her two more times before coming with a groan.

It took Victoire 5 minutes to come back from her orgasm and she wondered if she maybe had passed out. This had been one of her most powerful orgasms ever and she had all but felt lost as ripples after ripples of burning pleasure had crashed inside her, probably the consequence of her 3 denied orgasms. It took her 5 more minutes to resume breathing normally and 5 more to be able to talk.

"I changed my mind," she said, as she lay in Teddy's arms.

"About what love?" Teddy asked, kissing her temple lovingly.

"Slow isn't that bad," she said impishly.

"Told you so,"


	26. Chapter 26 : They Love

**Here we are, the final chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! This was my very first fanfiction, or at least the first I really committed to and the first one I finished! So thank you for following it, favouriting it and commenting it! You've helped me so much!**

* * *

They love

.

.

" You know that just because my father likes you, he would still try to murder you if he found us like that," Victoire said, rolling in Teddy's arm so she could face him.

"I'm pretty sure Bill would do more than try," Teddy replied, his lips forming a smile as he pulled Victoire closer.

They were now nose to nose, their eyes locked as they both smiled goofily, the rest of their naked body hidden under Victoire's bed covers.

"I wouldn't let him hurt you," Victoire whispered sweetly before giving Teddy a light kiss.

"We still better be fully clothed and out of your bed when your parents come back," Teddy insisted, his vibrant violet hair going back to its usual turquoise shade as he kissed Victoire one last time and got out of bed.

He collected his clothes, scattered on the bedroom's floor and when he turned back to face Victoire, he found her still in bed, propped on her elbow, silently watching him with the cover failing to hide her body from his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I just like watching you, that's all," she replied, sounding innocent.

But as her eyes focused on him and went up and down his body, devouring him, Teddy couldn't restraint the need that suddenly flared inside him.

"You'll be the death of me witch," he told Victoire through greeted teeth as he tried to concentrate on putting his clothes back on.

Fleur and Bill had already been gone for more than 3 hours and as much as Teddy would have liked to go back in bed with the teasing witch that was his girlfriend, he knew they probably wouldn't have time for another round. At least not if they didn't want Victoire's parents to find out about them.

It had been almost two months since their first day on the camping trip but Victoire and Teddy still hadn't really told anyone about them. Only their friends and Dominque knew and that was how they wanted it for now. They knew they'd have to tell their family eventually but they just wanted to wait for the right moment. Which meant that they had to sneak out to see each other since they came back from the camping a couple of weeks ago. Seeing each other was pretty easy and no one questioned it when Victoire said she was going to see Teddy. Actually, their family would have been more preoccupied if they hadn't spent so much time together. No, the real difficulty was to find time and places where they could do more than just hang out. Since that perfect night at the camping, both Victoire and Teddy had been craving each other's touch and like every new teenage couple, they wanted nothing more than to have sex. All the time, everywhere and repeatedly. It was the reason why they had jumped on the occasion when Victoire had learned that her parents would be going out that night to have dinner with friends.

Since Dominique already knew about them, it only left Louis to deal with and once again Victoire would have to thank her little sister, as Dominique kindly suggested that Louis and she go to the Potters to watch a film with James, Albus, and Lily. Watching over his younger cousins hadn't seemed to thrill Louis, but the perspective of using the TV had convinced him since no one else in the family owned one expect for Harry.

"How is this going to work once I go back to Hogwarts?" Victoire's voice came from the bed where she was now sitting, her arms around her legs which were now pressed against her chest with her head resting on them. She had pulled the cover back over her, hiding her perfect curves.

"We'll see each other during your Hogsmeade trips. And I can always sneak through one of the hidden passages _inside_ Hogwarts and into the Room for Requirements," Teddy said, not sounding preoccupied with the subject at all.

Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let Victoire go, no matter how hard it would get to see each other regularly.

"Maybe this time we could actually use the Room for Requirements for something else than shouting at each other and fighting," Victoire replied, a soft smile illuminating her face.

"Do you have something in mind?" Teddy asked, suggestively.

"You know I do," was Victoire only replied, her smile turning into a mischievous one.

Eventually, Victoire left her bed and got dressed as well, sneaking 2 or 3 kisses to Teddy as she did. Once they were both completely dressed, they went down to the living room.

"I should leave now," Teddy said but made no move toward the door or the chimney.

In fact, he had just stepped closer to Victoire and now had an arm around her waist.

"You should," Victoire agreed, her own hands going around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You parents are going to be here any minutes," the blue-haired wizard continued, not sounding convinced at all.

"Hum," Victoire hummed as she closed the space between them and placed her lips on Teddy's.

Instantly Teddy kissed her back, opening his mouth for her and playing with her lower lip. His hands were now holding her more firmly, the one on her hips, keeping her close while the other was in her hair.

They kissed for some time, the feverish kiss changing into something more tender and sweet as the minutes passed by.

It was only the sound of someone clearing its throat that announced the presence of someone else in the room but instead of jumping away from each other, Victoire and Teddy simply broke the kiss and neither of them moved from the arms of the other, turning their heads to face a smiling Fleur and a frowning Bill.

"Hi children, we're home," Fleur almost sang as she looked appreciatively at her daughter and Teddy, whose hair had gone a pinkish-red.

"Hello maman," Victoire answered warily "Papa,"

Bill still hadn't said anything nor made any movements. His eyes were fixed on the hand Teddy still had on Victoire's hip, his eyes probably trying to burn a hole through it.

"How are you, Edward? Did you enjoy the camping trip as much as Victoire did?" Fleur asked, trying to diffuse the growing tension in the room, still smiling as she placed a hand on her husband's arm.

A simple gesture that probably would have gone unnoticed by everyone, but Victoire knew that her mother was trying to calm Bill down, or at least get him to stop snarling at Teddy's hand.

"Yes, the camping trip was absolutely great. We had a lot of fun," Teddy replied, careful with his answer, but apparently not careful enough because Bill's head snapped up at that last sentence.

"What kind of fun?" he asked, his voice deep and his eyes a little wild.

"Calm down papa, everything is okay," Victoire tried but her intervention only managed to get her father to focus on her instead of Teddy.

Teddy and Victoire had finally let go and stepped away from each other, trying not to anger Bill any further.

"Why don't we all go and sit down in zhe kitchen?" Fleur piped in, all but pulling her husband by the arm and into the next room, leaving Victoire and Teddy alone for a minute.

"Well that was slightly better than him finding us in your bed," Teddy whispered, taking Victoire's hand in his.

"Probably," Victoire agreed "What's with the pink hair?" she asked.

Teddy grunted and the very next instant, his hair was back to blue.

"It gets red when I'm very embarrassed. And a bit intimidated I guess,"

"That wasn't red, Ted. It was pink," Victoire mocked him.

"My hair doesn't turn pink, ever," Teddy insisted "We better go in the kitchen with them or your father might think we started doing _something fun_ ,"

"Let's go face the werewolf," Victoire replied, rolling her eyes at Teddy's comment.

"It can't be worth than an angry Veela," Teddy replied and was rewarded by Victoire hitting him with her elbow as she passed him to go inside the kitchen.

"I'm very happy to zee that you have made up!" Fleur said, apparently more than delighted by the direction that Teddy and Victoire's relationship had taken.

"Thanks, maman," Victoire replied, linking her fingers through Teddy's under the table.

They were sitting next to each other with Bill leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Fleur was standing a little to the side, a hand still on her husband's arm.

"We actually wanted to talk to you about it," Teddy said, looking at Fleur instead of Bill because he knew that looking a pissed werewolf, or half werewolf, in the eyes wasn't a good idea.

"Right," Bill said, somehow managing to groan and sound sarcastic at the same time.

"Come on papa, we knew you would react like that. That's why we wanted to wait for the right time to tell you," Victoire interjected, hell-bent on not letting her father scare her or Teddy.

"And how long has _this_ been going out?" Bill continued, frowning even more.

Victoire and Teddy exchanged a look, none of them really sure what the answer to that question was.

" _This_ has been going on since the start of summer," Victoire finally replied, using the same tone as her father, which was probably a bad idea by the warning look her mother shot her.

"Before or after the camping?"

"Before," it was Teddy who answered this time, not wanting Bill to focus on Victoire too much.

Bill's expression got even somber with that answer.

"After everything we did for you," he almost growled at Teddy "we treated you like family, invited you for dinner, in our house and then on the first occasion you get, you try and take my 16-year-old daughter's virginity?"

"Papa!" Victoire exclaimed, just as Fleur shouted her husband's name.

Bill shot a silencing look at his daughter, his eyes more wolf than human at this instant, something that only happened during full moons or when Bill was extremely furious.

"Fleur, what do you think two adolescents are up to when left alone for a month in a _camping_?" he asked his wife before returning his attention to Teddy.

Fleur gulped and quickly looked at her daughter before facing Bill again. She now had both her arms on his chest to hold him back when it was clear all he wanted was to get to Teddy.

"Tell me I'm wrong Lupin. Tell me you weren't stupid enough to do that. Tell me you didn't sleep with my little girl while I was trusting you to keep her safe,"

Victoire's hand tightened inside Teddy's when he opened his mouth to speak. Technically he hadn't been the one to take Victoire's innocence, that had been Nathan. But Teddy knew that this information was best left out of this conversation. He also understood that Bill was right, he had entrusted Victoire to him and Teddy hadn't thought for one second that sleeping with Victoire could mean breaking that trust.

"I love her," he answered, more or less admitting to everything he was accused of.

"Your daughter izn't a little girl anymore Bill," Fleur said softly to her husband "You can't do anything about zhat,"

"She is too young," Bill insisted, his voice still wild. "He took advantage of her,"

"He didn't papa!" Victoire jumped in.

"Than what is your excuse? You should know better than that! We raised you to be smarter than that," Bill thundered.

"I love him and he loves me. We've had enough trouble getting to that conclusion and we certainly don't need you now to make it all even more complicated!" Victoire replied, sensing her Veela power rise to the surface.

Only Teddy's grip on her hand was helping her stay in control and not start burning everything around her.

"I'm not the little girl you think I am, I haven't been for a long time. Not since the day you sent me to France, " she said angrily.

With that last sentence, she got up from her seat and took Teddy with her as she stormed out of the kitchen, knowing that another minute in the same room as her father would result in her eyes turning yellow and the furniture turning into ashes.

"Edward is a good man, he will take good care of her …" she still heard her mother say as she exited the house, Teddy still in tow.

Once they were outside and on the beach, Victoire turned into Teddy's arms and hugged him closely.

"I'm sorry. Papa shouldn't have said all those things to you,"

"It's okay Vic. In a way, I deserved it," Teddy said while petting her head.

"No, you didn't. He shouldn't be angry at you, at least not for what happened this summer,"

"So you would have let him shout at me if it had been because of all the mistakes I made before?"

"Definitively," Victoire nodded, her face still squished against Teddy's torso but a small smile making its way to her face.

"Liar," Teddy said, kissing her head.

.

.

Teddy apparated outside of Shell Cottage early on the 1st September. This would be his last times seeing Victoire for some time and he wanted to enjoy as much of it as he could. After being busted by Bill and Fleur and after the very painful conversation with them, Victoire and he had been under high surveillance for the rest of their holiday, making it almost impossible for them to kiss or cuddle, let alone sleep together. Almost being the key word. Teddy hadn't been welcomed inside Shell Collage after that day and whenever Victoire had left the house, Bill had been monitoring her every movement even though he wasn't talking to her. But despite it all Victoire and Teddy had still managed to spend some time alone.

On the contrary, Fleur had been very supportive of them and had actually said that she had been waiting for this to happen for quite some time now. Her reaction had probably helped to prevent Bill from killing or at least hurting Teddy when it had become clear that he and Victoire had been intimate. It had taken Fleur over a week to calm her husband down and convince him to leave Teddy alone but Bill had still to speak to his daughter again.

The only other people Victoire and Teddy had told about them were Andromeda and Louis. Actually it was Bill who had told Andromeda to make sure that the 2 teenagers couldn't go to her house to _have fun_. The 2 best friends had decided to tell the rest of the Weasley/Potter family at the next Christmas party, which was only 3 month away now. They wanted to make sure that their couple would last first and more importantly see if it would last despite the new distance that Victoire's return to Hogwarts would create.

"Hello, Edward!" Fleur greeted Teddy as she opened the front door and let him come inside the house "Victoire is still in her room getting everzhing ready,"

Despite her warm smile, Teddy could feel how agitated Fleur was and he knew it was probably because of Victoire. No doubt was the witch very far from being done with her luggage and would probably make the whole family late. Again.

"I'll go help her," Teddy immediately said, just as Bill walked inside the living room and shot him a murderous look.

He took the stairs 4 by 4 and stepped inside Victoire's room only to find a disorganised ton of clothes thrown across the room.

"Teddy!" Victoire almost whined as she saw him "Please, help me,"

Shaking his head in amusement, Teddy started collecting the different items of clothing and handing them to his beautiful witch who was looking on the verge of panic.

"It's okay Vic, you've still got time," he tried to soothe her as he bent down and kissed her on her head sweetly.

"Stop lying to her Teddy, your coddling won't help her if we miss the Hogwarts Express because of how disorganised she is," Dominique's voice came from the hallway just before the 15 year old walked in the room.

She instantly started to help clean the room as well and with the three of them, it took another 10 minutes before Victoire finally found everything she wanted and closed her suitcase with a sigh.

"Thankfully that's the last time I'll have to go through this," Victoire said as Teddy casted a spell to make her luggage fly down the stairs.

"I wonder what I'll do with all my free time if I don't have to help you pack anymore," Dominique joked.

"You'll find something I'm sure," Victoire replied.

Once everyone was ready, Fleur took Louis in a side apparition just as Bill disappeared with Dominique, surprisingly leaving the young couple alone.

"Ready Vic?" Teddy asked her, his hazel eyes searching hers.

The witch nodded and then the world spun around them and they were suddenly standing in King's Cross station, surrounded by busy looking muggles and the rest of Victoire's family.

The crossing to platform 9 ¾ went smoothly, leaving the family over 30 minutes to say goodbye. Victoire went first, hugging her mother tenderly as the older witch whispered things in French in her daughter's ear. Fleur kissed her eldest girl on the cheek before releasing her, letting Victoire go to her father.

"Papa," she said, unsure if Bill would say goodbye to her at all.

After casting another angry look at Teddy, Bill's eyes softened and he took his daughter in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I love you Victoire," he said to her "You are and always will be my princess. But seeing you grow up so fast … it's still hard for my poor father's heart,"

"It doesn't mean that I love you less," Victoire murmured back, enjoying her father's embrace and comprehension.

"I know that. But I just had a hard time realising that my little girl had turned into a woman,"

Victoire pulled back from her father's arm and her deep blue eyes settled on Bill's.

"I love you papa," she said.

"And I love you, my princess"

Aft that, Teddy took Victoire by the hand and they left the Weasley parents to say goodbye to their younger children and allowing themselves some privacy at the same time. When Teddy released Victoire's hand it was only so he could use his to grab her waist and pull her into him. He held her close, his arms clenched around her almost painfully, translating just how much he disliked the idea of letting her go.

"I don't want to go back," Victoire said, her head buried in Teddy's neck.

"Neither do I,"

"I wanted to have more time for us,"

Teddy stepped back so he could look Victoire in the eyes, his hands still holding her by the waist.

"This isn't the end for us Vic, you know that,"

"I do, but …"

"No buts. This will be over in a heartbeat. You'll have Freya, I'll have Auror training and we will still see each other at least once a month,"

He knew that once a month wouldn't be enough, not when they were used to spending everyday together, but it would have to do. At least for the coming 9 months.

Instead of answering him, Victoire placed a hand on his nape and used it to pull his head closer to hers so she could take his mouth with hers. Teddy kissed her back tenderly, trying to push through all the love he felt for her and how much faith he had in them. He knew they were meant for each other and after all the time it had taken him to realise that, never again would he let anything make him doubt it.

"Victoire, …" Teddy started, just to be interrupted by Victoire.

"Say it Teddy," she demanded, her eyes swirling with emotions "Please, say it,"

Knowing excalty what she wanted to hear, Teddy stepped closer, if that was even possible and spoke so low that only Victoire could hear.

"I'm in love with you Victoire Weasley. I've been I love with you forever and I will be for the rest of time," he felt Victoire shiver in his arms "I love you and I will wait for you,"

"You'd better," Victoire replied a little breathless as she pulled Teddy's mouth back to hers.


End file.
